Torn In To Him (4)
by kaitlin1227
Summary: This follows a couple months after Torn Apart. Make sure you've read the first 3 in my series before reading this one ) Will Buffy just continue living this new life or will she figure out that something is wrong and get her old one back?
1. Chapter 1

_Here is the 4th installment to my **Torn** Series. **Torn In To Him**._

 _First make sure you've read **Torn** , then **Torn Together** , then **Torn Apart** and then finally we have this one =)_

 _I figured I was going to try this one a little different, I'm going to post the chapters as I write them. That way maybe, just maybe I might get a little bit of reviews. I see I have a few followers and there's a bit of people who actually have read each but still no reviews :(_

 _I'm thinking this will be the final one.. Maybe it just depends if I can get everything I need to in here LOL in all honesty the 3rd was supposed to be the last but then I threw the whole Embry thing in there, which opened up a whole new storyline for me to play with for a little bit._

 _Hope at least some of you are enjoying this!_

* * *

 _ **BTVS/Originals Crossover**_

 **Chapter 1**

Buffy couldn't believe that she and Embry had been parents for over two months already. It seemed like the time had flown by and Buffy wasn't ready for him to be growing this fast. Buffy had to admit it felt kind of off living with Embry again though, she didn't know why since they had been together so long. She just chalked it up to being because she had just got used to living on her own, she had only just starting moving back in with him right before Talon was born. Buffy was still officially on "maternity leave", no one expected her to get right back to work after she had Talon but she couldn't help herself, she needed things back to normal.

She and Hayley had been spending time almost every day together since Talon was born. They had been close before he was born but it wasn't anything compared to how they were now, especially since they now lived on the same street and only a couple houses from each other. Once the Crimson Sky Pack were officially on the treaty they started moving into the Quarter and because they were werewolves it only made sense that they would want to be close to the other pack. Talon ended up being only about 2 weeks younger than Cassandra but you couldn't tell, he already weighed more than she did and started holding his head up weeks before Cassandra had.

Buffy walked over to Hayley's pushing Talon in his stroller. Hayley was on the porch waiting on them she smiled and waved.

As soon as Buffy was close enough that Hayley could hear her she said "Thank you so much for watching him for me today, Embry is out with his pack and I need them to see I'm ready to come back."

Hayley laughed "It's no problem but you do know you can take more time off if you needed it."

Buffy shook her head "I don't need it, these two months have been great but I have to get back to it, I feel like I'm letting my city down."

Hayley just smiled at her, she knew it was more that Buffy needed it than anything else. She felt like without it she was useless.

Buffy leaned over the stroller and kissed Talon then hugged Hayley and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll be back soon."

She made her way to the compound, as soon as she pulled up she knew that not only Elijah was there but so was Klaus. She sighed knowing he had been avoiding her since their chat right before her baby was born. She got out of the car and walked up to the house, she hesitated then knocked. When the door opened she was surprised to see Harmony standing there. She smiled really big when she saw her and wrapped her arms around her.

"You didn't bring your baby?" She seemed sad all of a sudden "I so wanted to see him, I hear he has grown so much, I'm jealous."

She pushed Harmony back a little, trying not to be rude but her and Harmony had never really been close. Yea her and Klaus had ran into her awhile back on one of their adventures but that didn't make them besties now.

"Ahh…. Is Elijah here?" She asked.

"Yep" She chirped, "Let me go get him for you."

Once Harmony was out of the room she took a deep breath really not wanting to deal with that annoying vampire. She heard someone walking toward her at first she thought it was Elijah but then she seen Klaus, she attempted to half smile at him but he didn't return it.

"It's nice to you back home." Buffy tried to make conversation.

"It would be a lot easier if people didn't let strays off the street into my home." Klaus barked.

"Seriously you're still mopping around, geez Klaus I hadn't realized I had you so wrapped around my little finger." She laughed.

Klaus stood inches from her but she didn't budge, this was getting old. She was sick and tired of him treating her like this.

She waited thinking he was going to say something but after she realized he wasn't she looked up at him and spoke very clearly "Look I stated very clearly when we started seeing each other what we were exactly, you were alright with that, I don't know when things changed for you but they never did for me, and I'm so sick of you treating me like shit because your feelings got hurt do you understand that, you need to grow the hell up and start acting like a man not some child."

He grabbed her by the neck and pushed her up against a wall "You do not speak to me like that in my own home."

Buffy grabbed his arms and threw him off of her, he looked at her astonished. She knew he hadn't realized the true power that she held but she had learned to channel it and she was finished letting him treat her like crap. He stood back up and charged her again this time she reached behind her and broke the leg off of their coffee table and jammed it straight through his heart. She knew it wouldn't kill him but it sure would hurt. Klaus collapsed to the ground just as Harmony and Elijah made their way into the room.

Harmony ran to Klaus yelling at Buffy but Elijah just stood there looking around the room then laughed.

"This is so not funny, she just killed my cuddly bear" Harmony said.

Elijah just looked at the blonde vampire then finally said "You and Klaus have been seeing each other for a little while now and I would think you would know by now that he can't die from a regular stake."

Buffy couldn't believe what she had just heard, Klaus and Harmony had been dating. She looked at Elijah to see if he had been joking when she realized he wasn't she couldn't help but laugh. She kept trying to keep the laughter contained but the more she did the harder she laughed.

Harmony tried to scare Buffy by giving her an "evil look" but that just made her laugh ever harder. Finally Harmony stood up and said, "What is so funny?"

"You….and….Klaus….." She tried to get out between the laughter.

"I don't think that's so funny" She looked at Elijah who had also started laughing a little "Do you?" She asked him.

"It is a little bit."

Once Buffy finally was able to calm herself she pulled the stake out of Klaus's heart since it didn't seem like anyone else was going to. Then she walked over to Elijah "You got a minute?"

He looked past Buffy to Harmony and Klaus than back to Buffy "Yea I think it would be best if we weren't here when he wakes up."

Buffy chuckled "Yea that would be a good idea."

"Make sure you clean that mess up" Elijah called back to Harmony.

She and Elijah left the compound and was walking down the street when her curiosity got the best of her. "So how long has that been going on?"

"A couple months now, I don't know how he puts up with it, she drives me crazy." Elijah told her.

"Oh" was all she said, so he pretty much expressed his feelings for her while all along he had been seeing Harmony. And he wondered why it never would have worked out between them.

"You know he really don't care about her?" His words shocked her "He's only using her to try and get over you."

Buffy laughed "That's not the first time that's happened" She said remembering when Spike had done the exact same thing.

"So what did you want to talk about?" He asked as they finally stopped.

"Nothing in particular I guess, I just think it's time I come back, I know you said that I should just take some time for Talon but if you think about it I could bring him with me when I'm just sitting at the compound helping out and stuff and when needed either Embry or Hayley could take him."

"Do you think it's a good idea bringing him around there with Klaus acting the way he has been?" Elijah asked.

She shrugged her shoulders "He's going to have to get use to the fact that I have a child with another man, my husband in fact, and what better way than shoving that said child in his face?"

"I don't know, I be worried about what he'd do." Elijah said softly.

"He wouldn't hurt him, I don't know how I know that but I do, he may be pissed at me but he would never lay a finger on an innocent child." Buffy told him with confidence.

Elijah agreed he also didn't think he would harm the baby. Since they decided to give it a test run they'd find out soon enough.


	2. Chapter 2

_**BTVS/Originals Crossover**_

 **Chapter 2**

It had been two weeks since Buffy and Elijah had decided that it would be alright if she brought Talon to the compound with her. She hadn't actually got the nerve to do so yet, Embry had made it back the night before she was supposed to go back in and he had offered to keep him so he could have some father son time with him. Buffy didn't want to admit it but she had been a little scared to bring him there not because she thought Klaus would hurt him she knew in her heart that he would never do such a thing but she was afraid that it would hurt Klaus seeing him. It was because of that pregnancy that she had gotten back with Embry and she knew he liked to think that if wouldn't have happened that they would be together.

Buffy and Talon were out in town when she got a frantic call from Marcel. He wouldn't tell her exactly what was going on but she knew it was urgent and he said he didn't want anyone else to know about it, not yet at least. She made it to his house pretty quickly but she knew she could have got there sooner if she hadn't had Talon with her, she just didn't want to do anything to jeopardize his safety.

She grabbed his car seat from the backseat and started walking up toward the house. Marcel came outside as soon as he seen her pull up. When she seen him she knew something was seriously wrong.

"Turn around, we need to go for a ride." He said then stopped when he noticed she had the car seat in her hand. "I'm sorry I didn't realize you had the baby."

"It's no problem really as long as were going somewhere to talk and not anywhere dangerous." Buffy replied.

She turned around and headed back toward her car, after she had him fastened back in the backseat she got in the car and began to drive. "Where we headed?"

"Anywhere that won't have ease dropping ears" He told her.

She knew the perfect place to go, since she had been in charge she realized that sometimes people liked to talk about the problems in complete privacy and with vampires lurking around it was hard to have a place like that, so Buffy had made one that was completely closed off to anyone outside the room. She drove Marcel there, since it was right outside the city it took a little bit to get there. He didn't speak the entire time they were driving.

As they pulled up Buffy said "Where here"

Marcel looked at the place in disbelief, "This is your safe spot?"

She nodded "It's completely soundproof even with vampire hearing you cannot hear inside this building and if you look at the place no one would want to enter."

Marcel nodded in agreement "This place looks like a dump."

They walked inside, she sat Talon down on a table still in his car seat. Then she went and sat down in one of the chairs and motioned for him to sit with her.

Marcel looked truly scared "Alright I don't want to get this information out there until I know for sure but I think I saw Mikael, you know the Mikaelson's father."

Buffy looked at him shocked this was not what she expected to hear "How is that possible wasn't he killed?"

Marcel nodded "Klaus watched him die and burn to ash with the white oak stake used on him."

Buffy didn't say anything for a moment she was trying to figure out how this could be possible but wasn't anything possible with the supernatural? It seemed like no one stayed dead when they were supposed to but she knew if it were true and he was back her town was in grave danger, she already knew about the first time he wreaked havoc here and she wasn't going to let that happen on her watch.

"So what's your plan?" Buffy asked Marcel.

"My plan?" Marcel looked like a deer caught in headlights "I have no plan, this man is vicious, he will run through the city until he gets what he wants or he's killed… again."

"Hmm… Well were going to have to figure something out, if he really is here it needs to be taken care of before it gets out of control" Buffy looked down at the ground "First and foremost we need to get another white oak stake, I don't know how we'll get one but there's no other option."

Marcel looked at Buffy "You need to be careful, if he sees you care for them at all he will attempt to ruin everything in your life as well."

She looked over to her son still sound asleep in his car seat, she will never let anyone even harm one hair on his head. She would protect him until her dying breath and since it seems that she cannot be killed than neither will he.

"We need to talk to the Mikaelson's" Buffy stated.

Marcel's head whipped toward her "Are you sure about that?"

She nodded "They are the only ones who have went up against him and have survived, we need them."

"You don't think we should wait until we are 100% sure that it was him?" Marcel asked.

"I don't think so because by then it could be too late, we need to prepare for the possibility."

Marcel nodded finally seeing where she was coming from.

They walked out of the building together and she knew right away that they weren't alone. She looked at Marcel worried, she knew right away he felt it as well.

She seen an older man walking toward them, Buffy felt her heart pounding, she looked at Marcel and he nodded confirming it was Mikael. She tried to get to the car but he was there faster, he just stood there looking at her and she did the only thing she could think of at that moment. She positioned Talon where she was holding his car seat with just one hand then extended her other hand to the man standing in front of her.

"Hi I'm Buffy Trailson, I don't think I've seen you around these parts before." She plastered a smile on her face.

He looked at her then to Marcel, he looked at Buffy and said "Oh, Buff you might not want to do that."

She pretended to be confused looking from Marcel to Mikael, "Do you two know each other?"

Mikael smiled and Buffy couldn't help but be terrified "Yea I'd say we know each other, oh it wasn't that long ago that he and my daughter summoned me to kill her own dear brother so they could be happy together isn't that right Marcellus?"

Buffy looked at Marcel in shock, she could not believe what he had just said but she knew right away that it was the truth. Rebekah and Marcel had summoned Mikael to New Orleans the last time he was there to kill Klaus.

"I didn't even know that you and Beks were an item" She said disappointed that they would have kept this from her, since he and Faith were and item and so close and the same with Rebekah and Willow.

"I take it you know my daughter then?" He asked.

She nodded "She's dating my best friend."

"So then you must have heard all the horrible stories about me then?" Mikael smirked.

"I hear what they say but you know there's always two sides to every story" Buffy did the only thing she could think of in that moment, she needed to make him believe that she was on his side.

"Not this one" Marcel was livid "I did summon him here and what did he do he tortured me and left me for dead, I thought we had a deal but in the end he did what he always does, only looks out for himself."

Buffy looked at Marcel "After you live for so long there isn't anything else you can do, if you want to survive you have to think about you first then everybody else."

Marcel looked at her surprised, like he couldn't believe she had just said that. Before she knew what had happened Marcel took off and left her there with Mikael by herself.

"Some friend huh?" Buffy said as she walked around the car closer to Mikael, there was a couple chairs sitting about 50 feet from him, so she decided if she was going to stay and talk with him that she may as well get comfortable. She motioned for him to join her.

"Are you really not afraid of me?" He asked as he sat down.

Buffy laughed "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't terrified right now but what would be the point in judging you for something that has nothing to do with me."

He looked at her curiously "What are you?"

This made Buffy laugh again "Now that's tricky… I think I'm part vampire and part vampire slayer."

"Interesting" He didn't take his eyes off her "And how did this come about?"

"Well I came to New Orleans to actually do the same thing that you're probably here to do, get rid of Klaus" She wasn't sure why she was telling him these things "Only I snagged a little problem and ended up falling into bed with him."

Mikael looked at her in a peculiar way "You and Niklaus were an item?"

"Oh hell no" She needed to make sure that was out there and right away "No he was strictly there to help me not think about my husband who had left me, he did a pretty good job but he got to invested."

"I don't know how it happened but somehow he began to actually have feelings for me but it was all one sided, he was supposed to take over the French Quarter but instead decided to leave me in charge, I think in his mind he thought if he did something like this that it would change my mind about him but it didn't matter what he did my heart was always going to belong to my husband."

"Well I agreed to take over the Quarter with Elijah as my second and when I did this happened" She pointed to herself "As soon as the treaty was signed I was like magically transformed into it, I don't how it happened but I'd take it back in a second notice, I thought being a slayer was hard to get used to but I'd take that over this any day."

Mikael was looking at the car seat sitting next to Buffy but before he could ask any questions she said "I was already like this when I became pregnant, me and my husband reconciled and I ended up getting pregnant, we just assumed with being part vampire that it wouldn't be possible but we were very surprised when it did."

Buffy bent over and unstrapped Talon from the car seat then held him in her lap for a moment. She noticed Mikael hadn't taken his eyes off him. Then the weirdest thing happened, Talon looked straight at Mikael and began trying to put his arms out to him, like he wanted to go to him. Buffy hesitated for a moment but realized that Talon had a very good sense of judgment and if he didn't feel in danger than he wasn't.

"Would you like to hold him?" Buffy surprised herself when she asked him.

Mikael hadn't expected this from her, he hadn't expected her kindness and this was starting to show. "I better not, you heard the rumors about me."

"But rumors are just that rumors" Buffy stood up with Talon on her hip walked slowly over to Mikael who was still sitting "He has very good judgment on people and he seems to like you."

She slowly lowered him down into Mikael's lap when she did and they touched for the first time Buffy started getting flashes from when The Mikaelson's were still human, when Mikael had loved his family before all the hate. Before he felt the loss of yet another child, before he felt the betrayal from him wife and her affair.

Buffy could feel the tears in her eyes "You loved them unconditionally."

He looked at her not believing what she had just said. He stood up handed Talon back to Buffy then he was gone. Buffy wasn't sure what that was all about but she knew that he had loved his family just as much as she loved hers she just couldn't understand what had went so wrong.

* * *

 _And the famous Mikael returns... I haven't figured out exactly where I'm going to go with his character but I'm working on somethings.  
_


	3. Chapter 3

___**BTVS/Originals Crossover**_

 **Chapter 3**

After her very odd encounter with Mikael she headed straight to the compound. She called Elijah when she was on her way and told him she had something very important to speak with him about, she needed both him and Klaus there. Once she hung up she called Rebekah and told her to meet her at the compound. When she pulled up Rebekah was already there and she had brought Willow. Which was alright because she would need Willow as well.

As soon as she walked in all the eyes in the room were on her including those of Klaus. She sat Talon's car seat down then began right away about what had happened. She didn't share the part about what Mikael had said about Marcel and Rebekah she figured she would talk to Rebekah about that later privately. But she did tell them about Marcel leaving her alone with him, that had really pissed her off and she wasn't going to let him get away with that one.

"He left you alone with that monster" Klaus growled, she could see the anger on his face.

Buffy nodded but said "But I'm alright and so is Talon, it could have went very differently but I played him."

Klaus didn't seem to understand.

"I made him believe that I didn't believe all the bad things you said about him, I made sure he knew about our past and exactly how I feel about you, so it makes him think I would never take your side."

Buffy took a deep breath "I uh… also let him hold Talon, I don't know why but Talon wanted him so I went with it and for some reason when we touched I got visions about his past, about your past" She looked at the Mikaelson siblings "It was the strangest thing because all I felt was the love coming from him, the love he used to have for you all, when you were all still human."

Rebekah looked at her is disbelief "Mother said he changed when Freya died, after that he was cold and distant and even after their move to the new world they never seemed to get back to where they originally were, it's how my mother ended up having an affair that produced Niklaus, but once she gave birth to him he seemed to come back to her and then they had Kol, myself and then our youngest brother Henrik."

Elijah took over "He and Klaus seemed to always butt heads as Niklaus grew but it wasn't until Henrik's death that my father truly started hating my brother, he blamed him for his death even though it was not."

"But what put the cherry on top as they say, was when I made my first kill as a vampire and turned into a beast, he knew right then that my mother had been unfaithful to him." Klaus finished.

This was the first time she had actually heard this story, she looked straight at Klaus and said "I'm sorry."

He looked at her with a puzzled expression "What for love?"

"You having a shitty childhood, it's not like you asked for your mother to have an affair, he should have loved you anyway, whether you were his by blood or not." This was the first time she had ever really stopped to think about why he was the way he was.

Buffy and Klaus hadn't taken their eyes off each other but then Talon stared getting fussy which brought her back to reality. She leaned down and unstrapped him as soon as she had him out of the car seat Rebekah was right there asking to hold him. She handed him to her then made him a bottle.

Finally back on the topic they needed to be on she looked at Willow "We need a white oak stake, I know I've said this before but it had never really been that important but now it is."

Klaus snorted "That makes me feel wonderful, I guess I wasn't bad enough for you to make that a priority."

"I found out pretty soon after I got here that you wasn't as big of a threat as you made yourself out to be." Buffy smiled at him.

The way he smiled back at her made her feel a way that she knew she shouldn't. She had pushed the issue the whole time that she hadn't felt anything for him and she knew now more than ever she couldn't start getting feelings for him.

She turned to Willow again "Do you think you could exhaust all of your resources?"

Willow nodded "But you know how hard I tried last time and I couldn't come up with anything, if I had just a little piece of the wood it would make it that much easier."

She noticed Klaus was fidgeting, she knew that look, he knew something, something that could help them but he was afraid to tell them.

"Can I talk to you for a second? Alone?" She said to Klaus.

He looked like he was going to tell her no but then put a smug look on and said "lead the way love."

She walked into one of the bedroom and shut the door behind them as soon as she turned around he had her up against the door. "What are you doing?"

"This is what you want isn't it?" He put his mouth to hers, she fought him off but not nearly as quickly as she should have.

"Seriously Klaus what part of, I'm married do you not understand?" She said almost shouting.

He looked at her curiously "You liked it, I can feel it, something has changed since the last time we seen each other but I'm not sure what it is, before all I felt from you was anger and hate but now it's completely different, I can feel the lust, the desire, your want for me."

"I do not want you" She stated trying to hold her ground.

He took a step toward her and she automatically took a step back "See you can't even be close to me."

"That's not because I want you it's because I despise you."

"No you don't" But he didn't say anything else about it after that, he didn't push the issue "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

Buffy was so flustered that she almost forgot. Then finally getting her head clear she remembered "You know something about the white oak stake don't you?"

Klaus's eyes met hers and he sighed "I really don't want to help you with that, you know it being the only weapon that can kill me I really don't like to let it out of my sight."

"You have one?" She just caught on to what he was saying.

He didn't answer her, she could tell by the expression on his face that he really thought they would use it on him.

"I would never kill you" She said honestly "And I'd make sure no one else did either."

Her honesty threw Klaus "Why, you hate me remember?"

She smiled "You know that's not true."

Klaus sighed "I'll get it for you."

"Thank you" she said as she opened the door looking back at him one more time before leaving the room.

As she walked back into the other room she could tell that everyone was pretending like they hadn't just heard everything that went on in the bedroom. She didn't mind them overhearing about the white oak stake it was the more personal stuff that she didn't like the fact that someone else knew except the two of them.

"Alright it looks like we have a white oak stake on our side" She looked around at Elijah and Rebekah and knew right away that they had already knew about the stake.

Rebekah was still holding the now sleeping Talon, Buffy looked at her and seen the young woman who has always wanted nothing more than love and was always denied any true happiness because of her brother. She knew she needed to talk to Rebekah about what Mikael had said, she knew this was going to tear their family apart but if Mikael would announce this to her then she only imagined that he'll make sure Klaus knows as well.

"Will you help me get Talon back in the car?" Buffy asked Rebekah.

As they walked out to the car she asked her if she would take a ride with her. Rebekah was starting to understand why she wanted her by herself. They finally made a pretty good distance from the compound and Buffy decided now was the best time to tell her what she learned from Mikael.

"There was one other thing that Mikael thought I might want to know." Buffy said to Rebekah.

"What's that?" She asked.

"He told me about you and Marcel and the last time he was in New Orleans"

Rebekah looked scared "You're not going to tell Nik are you, he would never understand."

Buffy shook her head, she knew it wasn't a good idea to keep anything from him but he also knew that something like this would possible break him. "But I can't say the same about Mikael."

"What am I going to do Buffy, if he finds out he will kill me and Marcel." Rebekah was in tears. "I tried to call it off but it was too late."

"We need to get the white oak stake from Klaus and we need to get it now before Mikael tries to turn him against you." She said to the blonde vampire.

"Why would you do that for me?"

"I know that sometimes people make mistakes, yea the mistake you made was huge but I also know how Klaus is and he will never forgive you and honestly I'm afraid of how he'll take the news." Buffy told her honestly.

Rebekah eyed Buffy "What's going on with you and my brother?"

Buffy looked at her surprised "Nothing you know I'm married."

"Uha" was all she said.


	4. Chapter 4

___**BTVS/Originals Crossover**_

 **Chapter 4**

It had been a week since Klaus told her he was going to get her the white oak stake and still she had seen nothing, she was starting to think he wasn't going to come through with it. Buffy was laying down in her bed with Talon, he had just fell asleep she hadn't realized how exhausted she was until she fell asleep with him.

She fell asleep really quickly and she went straight into a dream about Klaus. She didn't know why she had been dreaming about him so much lately but it was starting to get on her nerves. She was glad that her husband hadn't been home because she didn't think it was appropriate having the type of dreams she was about Klaus if he had been there. This time was no different, they were in a bedroom somewhere, he was laying in the bed with nothing but a sheet covering him and she walked up to the bed in nothing more than a silk robe. They never spoke any words it was always straight to the kissing then she would climb in bed with him.

She woke up sweating, cursing at herself for once again having that dream. She made sure Talon was still sound asleep then went and took a shower, trying to get some of the dream out of her head. She was standing there letting the water just run over her when she heard someone in her house. She turned the water off threw a towel around her body then rushed out of the bathroom. She came face to face with Klaus "What the hell are you doing here?"

Klaus didn't say anything he just stared at Buffy. She looked down at Klaus's hand and seen he had the stake. They just stood there in an awkward silence for about 5 minutes before Klaus finally moved toward her. Buffy didn't move, even though her whole body was screaming about the closeness between them.

Finally he spoke "I brought you this." He took the tip of the stake and glided it down her bare arms.

Her breath hitched "You can't be here Klaus."

He could tell by the look in her eyes that she was feeling the same way he was right then. She didn't know why she was feeling this pull toward him but she wasn't sure how much longer she would be able to fight it. He pulled her to him and she didn't fight him, she was looking up at him and he down at her with their mouths only being inches apart. He took a deep breath then took a step back, he then handed her the stake and was gone. She collapsed on the ground right there ashamed of what she almost let happen. She didn't know what was going on but she wasn't liking it too much.

Over the next month they all got together on numerous occasions planning how they were going to defeat Mikael. No one had seen him since the day Buffy and Marcel had ran into him. Buffy found out that Klaus had went and threatened Marcel about leaving her alone with Mikael. Marcel had apologized but what was done was done and honestly she thought it was better that he left her there because it gave her and Mikael time to talk. It gave her time to get him to trust her and she hoped it worked because that's what they needed, someone he trusted.

Buffy had taken Talon with her to lunch. She was sitting outside of the restaurant on the patio eating when she felt his presence. She looked up just in time to see Mikael sit in the chair across from her.

"It's been awhile" She said between bites.

"I've been around, checking up on some things." He said.

"Oh yea, you find out anything interesting." She asked politely.

"I think so" He said looking at Talon in his stroller.

She looked up and gave him a puzzled look.

"You know the first time I seen him I kept getting this feeling like he was familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it but now that's he's grow even more I know exactly what it is." He stopped and just looked at Buffy.

"Will you just spit it out?" She said confused.

"He looks just like Niklaus did as a baby." Mikael said not taking his eyes off her.

"What are you getting at?" She looked at Talon and automatically seen the resemblance "No" She shook her head "It's not possible."

"Well that's where your wrong sweetheart, he seems he is able to conceive children now that he broke the curse his mother put on him." Mikael said with a smile.

Buffy panicked "No he is Embry's, he can't be Klaus's."

"You can deny it all you want but I can tell you just by looking at him that he is my boys."

The way Mikael said that confused Buffy he sounded like a proud grandpa. She looked at him "What are you going to do?"

He looked at her confused "That's not my place girl."

"I don't want him to know" She said softly looking at Talon "Embry is a wonderful father to him but Klaus…" She looked back up at Mikael "You know better than I do that he's not father material."

"Don't count him out before you give him a chance" Mikael said once again surprising her.

"I don't get it you have chased him down for centuries trying to kill him, why are you acting like you care?" Buffy didn't know if he had some kind of alterative motive.

The hurt that crossed his face was apparent but he nodded "It's true we have never seen eye to eye, I blamed him for everything then when I found out he was not my child I went off the deep end and took it out on him when it was no one's fault but my wife's, she was the one who had an affair."

Buffy didn't know what to say to him, this was a side of him that no one seemed to think existed.

"But I must warn you, Esther is here but not in her true form she was able to take over another witches body and if she finds out about this child he will be in danger." With that Mikael was gone.

She didn't know if she should believe him, why would he lie to her? If he wanted to hurt her or the baby he could have very easily. Why would he warn her of Esther's return?

Once he left she found that she wasn't that hungry anymore, she decided she needed to talk to Elijah about everything. She called him as soon as she got back in the car, after he told her he was alone at the compound she told him she was on her way.

She got to the compound and double checked that they were actually alone but she went into everything with Elijah.

"Well your father paid me a visit earlier." She stated it off.

Elijah's eyes got wide "He didn't try anything?"

She shook her head "He was actually very polite and came to warn me about something."

Elijah gave her a puzzled look.

"He said your mother is back, that she has taken over one of the witches."

Elijah jumped up "So you're telling me that not only has Mikael resurfaced but now Esther has as well?"

"According to Mikael she has, that's on you though, do you think he'd have any reason to lie?" Buffy asked.

Elijah stood there for a moment trying to think "I can't think of any reason he'd want to, I just don't understand why he would go to you."

Buffy took a deep breath, she wasn't sure if she really wanted to share the next bit of information with him but she knew if they really wanted to figure things out he needed to know the whole truth "He said he wanted to warn me so I could protect Talon."

"But why would my mother go after your child?" Elijah not understanding.

Buffy picked him up out of the car seat then walked over to Elijah. She handed him to him, Elijah looked confused, he didn't understand.

"Just look at him Elijah, what do you see?"

It took him a minute or so but his eyes got huge. "I don't understand."

"You and me both, Uncle Elijah."

He looked at Talon differently this time realizing that he was family, his family. Then he looked at Buffy "Why did you keep this from me?"

"I didn't know… I thought he was Embry's…. How the hell would I know that for some crazy reason that your brother can all of a sudden conceive children… When I got pregnant I just assumed it was Embry's, I knew that I had been with Klaus to but I never even thought for a second that he was your brothers."

Buffy hadn't realized that she had started crying until Elijah pulled her into a hug, she didn't know what she was going to do now, she and Embry only got back together because of the pregnancy. Now she wondered if he would still want her if he knew that Talon was not his.

"What am I supposed to do Elijah, I'm so scared.. Not of your mother but I'm scared for my son…" She straightened herself up and looked at Elijah "I don't want him to hurt because of this but I can't see any way around it, Embry is great with him, he is a wonderful father but I can't go on letting him believe he is his father when he is not."

"Will you tell Klaus?" Elijah asked her.

She sighed "I couldn't keep it from him."

"Maybe you should right now, if my mother is actually here, the least amount of people who know the better, but I do suggest you always have someone with you, never go anywhere alone."

She nodded in agreement, she didn't like the idea of keeping up this lie for right now but she knew it was what was best for Talon.


	5. Chapter 5

_**BTVS/Originals Crossover**_

 **Chapter 5**

Elijah took off soon after they talked but told Buffy not to leave the compound until he got back. He was going to see if he could find out anything about Esther. She got in their stash of blood and liquor and had just sat down when Klaus walked in. He looked down at what she was drinking.

"You drinking when you have to drive that baby back home?" He asked with a smirk.

"You know just as well as I do that one little drink won't have any kind of effect on me." Buffy said but knew she was lying, this wasn't her first drink she had drunk about half the bottle before she mixed any with the blood. She knew that she wouldn't be allowed to go home anyway, Embry was once again away on pack business so she would be alone and Elijah made it perfectly clear that she would not stay alone.

"You look like you've had more than one drink." Klaus observed.

"Yea well it's not like I'm going anywhere" She looked at Klaus "I'm not allowed to go anywhere without a babysitter these days."

"Isn't your husband at home waiting on you?" Klaus asked with a straight face.

She laughed "He isn't ever home anymore, at first it was just a day or two in a week but now it's become multiple days at a time and has even been a full week once."

"I'm sorry" He said sincerely.

"Don't mention it, I guess it'll make it easier when I have to tell him about Talon." She said looking over at her little boy.

Klaus looked confused "Tell him what about Talon."

"Oh nothing that concerns you" She sighed.

She stood up and didn't say another word to Klaus, she picked Talon up and walked into one of the bedrooms. She was glad she had decided to leave some of her baby stuff at the compound, it made this stay a lot easier. She laid him in the bassinet next to the bed then crawled into the bed and put her arm in the bassinet and lightly rubbed her baby's belly. She fell asleep like that. At first the dream was uneventful she was just walking around aimlessly kind of how she felt right now but then once again she seen Klaus.

This time the dream was different though, they were both fully clothed and she didn't feel the desire like she had always before. When he turned around and saw her he smiled, she did the same.

"I miss spending time with you." Buffy said before she realized what she had said.

As she looked at him she knew that what she said was true, she really did miss spending time with him. Not just in her dreams but in real life, she missed him more than she should. Knowing that Talon is his son she wondered if that's why she kept feeling the pull to him.

She sat down on the bench that appeared next to her and Klaus followed suit and sat next to her.

"You alright?" He asked with a worried look.

She shrugged her shoulders "Just had a pretty hard day, learned some information that I'm trying to process."

He put his arm around her "You want to share?"

She shook her head "I'd just like to sit here and pretend like my life isn't about to fall apart."

He pulled back from her and just stared at him "Are you and Embry alright?"

She couldn't help but just cry the tears she had been holding in since she learned that Talon wasn't her husbands. She cried and cried, Klaus pulled her to him and just let her cry until she couldn't cry anymore.

"He's going to hate me" She finally said after the long silence between them.

"Hey you have no reason to believe that, that man loves you with all of his heart anybody can see that." Klaus said trying to comfort her.

"He's going to think I deceived him to get him back" She started crying again "I didn't know and he won't believe that I didn't... Then he'll know that I was with you a lot later than I told him I was… I never meant to lie to him but it's not like I could have just say oh yea me and Klaus just hooked up two days ago."

Klaus wasn't following anything she was saying. "Why does it matter when we were together love, you've made it this long not telling him why do you need to tell him now? I don't see any reason why he needs to know."

"He'll know when I tell him about Talon." She said with a sigh "We'll never get past this."

"Tell him what about Talon" Klaus was starting to get impatient, he stood up and looked down at Buffy "Tell him what Buffy?"

"That he's not Talon's father" She said not looking at him.

When she finally looked up Klaus was gone, she started crying even more, she couldn't even get someone to comfort her in her dreams.

She heard someone calling her name in the distance. She felt everything shaking, finally she opened her eyes and seen Klaus standing over her, laying in the bed at the Mikaelson's.

"What do you want?" She said barley more than a whisper.

"We need to talk" He shouted.

"Shh…" She sat up looking in the bassinet seeing Talon still sleeping peacefully. She turned around and seen Klaus staring at him.

She got out of the bed and walked past Klaus who still hadn't taken his eyes off her son. "You coming?"

As soon as they walked out of the room Klaus was standing toe to toe with her. "How dare you keep this from me?"

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"Really?" He was fuming "You don't think I have a right to know Talon is my son?"

"How'd you know?" She asked softly.

"You just pretty much told me" He stated.

Buffy's eyes got wide "That really happened?"

Klaus nodded "I had a feeling you didn't know."

"But we've been… Oh my… I've been cheating on my husband…"

"It's not real, it is just a dream so just because we were doing that there doesn't mean anything" He paused "But that's not what I want to talk about, I want to know why you would keep this from me?"

"I didn't find out until today, your father told me." She stated as she walked into the living room and sat down.

Klaus looked at her in disbelief "And you believed him?"

"Not at first" She looked up at him just as he sat down next to her "But once I really looked at him, I knew it was true, he looks just like you."

"Why would Mikael tell you this?" He looked intrigued about his motives.

"He told me your mother was here and that I needed to be careful because if she found out that he was yours that he would be in danger." As she was telling him this he placed his hand on top of hers.

"You believe him?" He asked.

She just nodded.

They sat there in silence until she heard Talon up in the bedroom. She slowly walked away from Klaus and went to get him. She walked back with him to where they were sitting but Klaus was gone. She looked down at Talon and gave him an apologetic smile. She wasn't sure why but she was being pulled to Klaus's room so she did what she always does and goes with it. She knocked on his door but he didn't answer it, she was about to walk away but the door cracked open. She pushed she door the rest of the away open and seen Klaus was laying on his bed.

"You know if I wanted you to come in I would have said that" He said emotionally.

She walked over to the bed and automatically knew that he had been crying. He sat up looking between Buffy and Talon. "What do you want?"

Buffy sat next to him and without even thinking she pushed Talon in Klaus's arms. She wasn't sure why she did it but then she got out of the bed and walked out of the room. Buffy went back to the room she had stayed in and waited. About a half an hour later he finally walked into the room with Talon in his arms. He laid him back down in his bassinet and then walked over to where she was sitting. Then he did the unthinkable, he kissed her and it wasn't some nice friendly kiss it was a very deep, very passionate kiss. Buffy knew in the back of her mind that she should have stopped the kiss but no matter how much she kept trying to tell herself that she didn't.

Klaus was now on top of her on the bed and they hadn't broken apart even to breath, since neither of them actually needed to anymore. Buffy didn't know why but it seemed like the more she got into the kiss the further she needed to push, like she was trying to reach something. Finally it started happening, something started to change it was like the reality was becoming something else. When Klaus finally pulled apart from her she knew she wasn't the only one who remembered.

She looked at him then crawled across the bed and got Talon out of his bassinet. She brought him back over to Klaus and said "Talon Mikaelson I'd like for you to officially meet your daddy."

* * *

 _Finally they remember... I wasn't sure how long I wanted it to go on for but though 5 chapter was good enough..._


	6. Chapter 6

___**BTVS/Originals Crossover**_

 **Chapter 6**

It had been a week since Buffy and Klaus had got their memories back. They realized pretty quickly that it was still only them that did, Elijah had actually come home right after and he still thought Buffy was married to Embry. They agreed that they needed to keep it quiet that they knew the truth since they didn't have any idea who had taken their memories in the first place. Buffy had suggested maybe it was Esther but Klaus had shot that down, he didn't think she would do something like that he thought it was someone trying to help them. The only person she could think of was Willow but she couldn't imagine that she would do something like this without consulting her first.

"Maybe she knew about Esther?" Klaus suggested "And she thought if she didn't tell you about the plan that it would stick longer, I mean you have head your memories changed or blocked a few times but it never seems to hold."

Buffy laughed "I'm stubborn that way."

They were sitting in Buffy's room at the compound, she hadn't went back to her house with Embry since she found out. Which so far wasn't a big deal because he hadn't gotten back from his business with the pack yet but she would have to make up some kind of excuse once he did get back because she couldn't go back to being his loyal wife when she didn't even know the guy.

Buffy got serious "There is something that I really don't understand though, if this was Willow's work why would she make me be married to a guy that I don't even know?"

"Well the only thing I can think is he had to be a werewolf and had to have a similar appearance to me."

Buffy hadn't thought about any of that but now that Klaus mentioned it, it does make sense. Buffy looked over to Klaus then smirked "Yea I guess he is kinda hot."

"Well you know no one could look as good as me" He joked.

Buffy had to admit the last week had been hard because of the memories thing but it had seemed a lot easier with Klaus. For some reason their relationship just seemed so much better when no one but them knew the exact extent of their past troubles. She felt guilty because she knew she and Elijah were actually still married but he seemed so much happier not knowing that, she almost wished it could stay this way just so he could finally feel some happiness of his own.

"You look like you're in deep thought" Klaus said bringing her back.

She laughed lightly "Just thinking how I almost wish things could stay this way… For Elijah" She looked up barley making eye contact with Klaus.

He walked over slowly and sat next to her, "I've actually thought the same thing."

She turned her head so fast to look at him it made him chuckle, his words really surprised her.

"See I do wish happiness for other people as well, I may have a hard time showing it sometimes but I've been trying to do better by my brother but it seems like I keep getting pulled back into the thing I'm trying to stay away from" He snuck at glance at Buffy and she couldn't help but smile at him, it was no secret he was talking about her, no matter how many times he tried to stay away from her they always ended up back together in the end.

Buffy had slowly been moving her and Talon's things back to the compound, she knew when Embry got home he was going to be very upset but she had to do this. As much as she wanted to live the lie that someone had set up she couldn't live with someone she didn't know at all and all she did know about him was lies that was created. It had now been two weeks since Buffy remembered, she and Talon were sitting in her room at the compound when her phone rang. As soon as she seen who it was her heart dropped, it was finally time to deal with Embry.

- _Hello_

 _-What is going on, where is all your thing? And my sons?_

 _-Your home then?_

 _-Yes I'm home and I'm kind of freaking out since my wife and son seem to have moved out when I was gone._

 _-Give me about 10 minutes, I'll be there and we'll talk_

She hung up before he could argue. She picked Talon up from the bed then walked out of her room. She found Elijah in the kitchen.

"Hey have you seen Klaus?" Buffy asked as she walked in.

"He had some errands to run, he said he'd be back later" He said as he was turning around to look at Buffy, as soon as he seen her he stopped "What's wrong?"

"Embry just called" Was all she had to say. He knew exactly what that meant.

"You need me to keep Talon for you?" Elijah asked her.

"You wouldn't mind?" She asked hopeful.

"Of course not, he is my nephew." He smiled at Buffy then turned his attention to the baby.

As soon as Elijah picked him up, Talon started smiling really big, which in turn made Elijah smile. "We'll be fine, do what you need to do."

"Thank you Elijah" She said as she turned away from them and headed to the door.

Buffy couldn't help but feel nervous when she got to the house that she had called home for the last few months. She didn't want to hurt Embry but she knew she couldn't continue to live this lie. She sat there for a few minutes before she got the strength to get out of the car. She walked slowly up the sidewalk, then knocked on the door. She wasn't sure if she should knock or not but she just felt it was the right thing to do.

When Embry opened the door it was obvious that he was surprised that she had knocked. He held the door open for her to come in. She just stood awkwardly in the small living room.

"Why don't you have a seat Buffy" She did the mistake of looking at him when he said her name and she seen the pain all over his face.

She sat down in a chair and watched as he sat across from her on the couch. He hadn't looked up since he sat down but when he did Buffy had wished he hadn't. He had tears streaming down his cheeks. All she wanted to do was comfort him but she knew that would be a bad idea, it would be worse on him.

"What did I do?" He asked and it seriously broke her heart.

"Embry this was not your fault, I need you to know that." She tried to calm him.

"I'm sorry that I've been gone so much since you had Talon, I knew that it was affecting our relationship some but not like this, I didn't think you'd leave me and take our son." He hadn't stopped crying.

"You need to listen to me, it has nothing to do with that, I understand your loyalty with your pack" She tried to get him to understand.

"Then what else could it be?" He said barely more than a whisper.

"I found something out when you were away and it made me start thinking our decision to get back together may have not been the best idea." She said softly.

He looked at her confused.

She took a deep breath "Talon isn't yours"

He looked at her like he didn't believe her "What do you mean he's not mine? Then who's is he?"

"That's not important, what is important is that he's not yours" Buffy sighed "I didn't know he wasn't yours Embry not until a couple weeks ago, I didn't even remember I'd been with anyone else."

"How do you not remember?" He shouted.

"I was too damn drunk on liquor and on blood" She stated "It was after we met back up and you took off again, I felt like my heart was being broken all over again, then I found out that you were still seeing her so I drowned myself with anything I could get my hands on to forget the pain."

Embry looked at her shocked, she knew she shouldn't have used that but it was the only way that he would believe that Talon wasn't his. In the memory that was planted he had left her to be with a werewolf, that's why they had actually separated. It wasn't until she turned up pregnant that they decided to give it another go.

"I'm sorry Buffy" He started to say.

Buffy cut him off "Don't apologize, I get it, it's easier to be with a werewolf and you felt like you needed to give it a go, but that's in the past now" She reached over and placed her hands on top of his "But you know as well as I do that if I wouldn't have gotten pregnant that we wouldn't have gotten back together."

He tried to say that wasn't true but he knew just as well as she did that it was the truth. She knew she lied to him about the identity of Talon's true father but she wasn't going to start spreading that around. That's the whole reason they're in the mess they're in now because of the baby being Klaus's.

She got to her feet placed a simple kiss on his forehead then walked out of his house and out of his life.


	7. Chapter 7

___**BTVS/Originals Crossover**_

 **Chapter 7**

As soon as she got back to the compound she couldn't help but be in a bad mood and Elijah couldn't help but notice.

"I'm taking it things didn't go over very well?" He asked kindly.

"How would you think they would go I just told my husband that the child he thought was ours actually wasn't his after all and that because of that I have decided to pack up and leave him and our home and move on" Buffy was very emotional, she knew their relationship wasn't real but she couldn't pretend that over the last few months that she hadn't gotten some kind of feelings for the man she thought she had been with for pretty much her whole life.

Before she knew it Elijah had her in a hug and she couldn't help but smile. Once he released her she looked up at him.

"Where's my little guy at?" She asked.

"He's fast asleep and I was thinking maybe if you wanted to have a little girl time I wouldn't mind keeping him for a little bit" Elijah said with a smile.

Buffy thought about it and decided that sounded like a great idea, she was going to call Hayley and see if maybe she could have Jackson watch Cassandra and her and the girls go have a night out on the town. She couldn't help but hug Elijah again "You know you're a wonderful uncle."

She called Hayley as soon as she got back to her room, she was hesitant to agree but eventually she did. So then she called Faith then Willow and Rebekah. After getting yes's from them all she went to get ready. She checked on Talon before getting in the shower. She ran the shower a little longer than she had intended to, she was just so stressed out about everything that had happened, she needed to relax and the hot water helped some. She walked back into her room and got dressed, she wasn't going for anything particular just a flowy black knee length skirt and a powder blue shirt. She put some light makeup on then fixed her hair and she was ready to go.

She met up with Hayley before they went to the club and then they met up with the rest there. She told Hayley about what had happened with Embry, she had already shared the news about finding out Talon wasn't his and she knew that she had moved out but the actual break up was new news.

"It's for the best, I know he's hurting right now but I'd imagine he'll get over it easy enough, especially since I know he's been spending a lot of time with his wolf friend." Buffy said with a little hint jealousy.

Hayley looked at her surprised "The wolf he was seeing when you two were separated?"

Buffy nodded "She's actually in his pack."

Hayley stood there gaping "How did you not tell me this?"

Buffy ended the conversation there. She had to keep up appearances to make sure it's believable that they really had split up again. When they pulled up to the club it was already in full swing, they seen Willow and Rebekah right away. Once they started walking to where they were standing she seen Faith had just arrived as well and Buffy was surprised that she wasn't alone, she had two female vampires with her.

Faith looked from her friends to the two vampires "Marcel suggested that I bring along a couple of the vamps as well, I guess they've been feeling a little left out."

Buffy looked at the two girls who looked nothing alike, one was almost as dark as the night that currently surrounded them with very curly shoulder-length hair and the other's color looked more like a porcelain doll but she hair ebony colored wavy hair that went about halfway down her back.

Buffy smiled at them then extended her hand "Buffy"

The curly haired girl took her hand first, returning her smile "Felicity"

Then Buffy turned to the other girl who also took Buffy's hand "Gia"

Buffy looked at Gia and it was obvious that she was a new vamp "Your new aren't you?"

She nodded.

Buffy looked at Faith "You sure it's a good idea having her here?"

Faith shrugged her shoulders "She gets outta line, I'll stake her ass, Marcel understands."

Gia looked at Faith with a smirk "You ain't got nothing to worry about."

Buffy smiled at the two girls and couldn't help but see the similarities in them. _No wonder Marcel had her come along_ , she thought to herself. Faith introduced the two girls to the other three girls.

"Well Baby Vamp, lets test your skills, get us in without paying our cover" Hayley said with a smile.

Gia went and compelled the bouncer with no problem, then turned around and said "Let's go girls."

Buffy couldn't help but smile, she didn't know what it was about this girl but she liked her right away.

The girls went straight to the bar and ordered some drinks, Buffy didn't know why but she started thinking about the last time her and Faith came to this club, it was the night she first met Klaus. Before her life got completely complicated.

Faith must have known she was in a funk of sorts because she brought her two more shots to their table, after she sat them down she said "What's up B?"

"Everything" She tried to laugh "First off me and Embry officially called it quits today… After finding out Talon wasn't his I couldn't really see staying with him"

"That sucks B but I know you couldn't be happy being with him and everything being a lie" Faith understood.

"Then being back here reminds me of when we first got into New Orleans" Buffy said taking the second shot.

"Oh… Thinking about Klaus huh?" Faith said knowingly.

"Is that horrible? I know I shouldn't be but being back at the compound has brought some memories back" When she said that she meant it more literally than what Faith would catch onto.

"I bet it does, you two probably bumped uglies in every room in that house" Faith said with a laugh.

"Thanks that helps me a lot" She stated. "I'm going to need a lot more of this" She said pointing to the shot glasses.

She was going on her 9th or 10th shot or it might have been her 15th or 16th she wasn't completely sure, all she knew is she was finally starting to feel the effects from the liquor and it was making her feel a little wild. All the girls were on the dance floor dancing together, Willow and Rebekah kind of separated themselves from the rest of them. Buffy couldn't be happier that the two of them found each other, Rebekah seemed to really complete Willow.

Buffy had been lost in her own thoughts when she felt someone dancing behind her and she could tell right away that it was a man someone, so not anyone that came with them. She turned around planning on telling whoever it was off before she turned around and seen Oliver, he was one of the werewolves in Hayley's pack and he just happen to be one of the werewolves that didn't care to much for Buffy when she first came into town, he fought tooth and nail to not have the treaty.

As soon as he realized who he had been dancing up against he took a step back, his eyes got wide "I'm sorry I hadn't realized that was you."

She and the wolf hadn't ever really got along but that was in the past, so she decided to do something that she wouldn't have normally did, she grabbed his hands and pulled him back to her. It was obvious by his face that he was surprised but he didn't pull away, he just continued dancing with her. Buffy knew in the back of her mind that she shouldn't have let the dancing continue for as long as she did but she was in the mood to dance and it seemed like he was game.

A slow song came on and Buffy had finally started thinking a little clearer and was getting ready to walk away from him but he kept ahold of her hand "One more dance?"

She knew she should say no, especially seeing the lust in his eyes but she let him pull her back to him. She slowly put her hands behind his neck and he placed his on her hips, then pulled her the rest way to him and tightened his grip on her with his hands connecting behind her back. The closeness was starting to get to Buffy, she noticed that she had a pretty good view of his neck and it seemed like it was screaming her at her to try it.

"Oliver" She barley whispered his name.

"Yes?"

"You may want to back up a little" She said trying to keep her voice steady.

He moved back enough to look her in the eyes, it was obvious he seen the hunger in her eyes. But what he did next was not what Buffy had expected, he leaned closer again putting his neck right in front of Buffy's mouth.

"Seriously?" She asked.

"Just do it" He said hastily.

So she did, she knew it probably wasn't a good idea to take blood from a werewolf but he was offering and she wasn't going to say no to anyone offering their blood. She heard Oliver moan and his hold tightened, pulling her even closer.

She wasn't sure what happened but she seen Oliver fly across the room and heard someone growl from somewhere. She was so worked up from his blood that it took her a minute to refocus. She couldn't believe who stood in front of her, it was none other than her werewolf husband.


	8. Chapter 8

___**BTVS/Originals Crossover**_

 **Chapter 8**

Buffy looked at Embry in disbelief. "What the hell did you do that for?"

By that time Oliver was back on his feet and charging Embry. He took him down with ease, Buffy was glad they weren't using their wolf strength, not yet anyway. Oliver had Embry down on the ground punching him.

"Get off him" Buffy screamed at Oliver.

Then one of the men from Embry's pack grabbed ahold of Oliver just long enough for Embry to get back up. He got a few good punches in which bloodied Oliver's nose. That's when Oliver growled and she knew if she didn't step in now that it would be too late and they'd end up having to compel a whole room full of people.

Buffy walked around them but neither seemed to notice, put herself between them and shouted "Stop."

She wasn't really sure why but both of them stopped and just stared at her. Both still looking beyond pissed but neither attacking anymore. Buffy turned and looked at Embry "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"He's sleeping with my wife and you can't understand why I would attack him?" He said angrily to Buffy.

"Whoa wait, I'm not sleeping with anyone man, we were just dancing." Oliver said defensively.

"So is that him? Huh?" Embry shouted at Buffy, she tried to plead with him to keep quiet but he wasn't having none of that "Is he the one that got you pregnant?

By this time the room went quiet, Buffy looked at Embry beyond pissed now.

"Does he even know? Or are you still telling everyone that Talon is mine." Embry's words stung like daggers.

She looked at her friends and automatically felt horrible because the only person she had told about Talon was Hayley, she hadn't even told Willow yet.

"Oh no that's right you were to drunk, you hadn't even realized that you slept with someone else" He looked at her taunting "You don't have any idea who his father is do you, you seriously are trash."

Buffy was livid her whole body was shaking but she couldn't seem to get the words to form, she had so many emotions going through her right then and she wound up doing the one she didn't want to she cried. She didn't know where it came from but she felt a comforting arm wrap around her shoulders. She looked over and seen Oliver standing there she gave him a small thank you smile. She thought of the lie that she had told him and wished that Oliver knew about it, she was just so mad at the way Embry was acting she just didn't want to look like the bad guy.

"Actually I am Talon's father" Oliver said as he looked from Buffy to Embry "She didn't even know that we hooked up until last week, she was so hurt over you coming back into her life for just that weekend then taking off to be with your wolf yet again that she couldn't pull herself together, she moped around here for days never without a bottle saying it was too hard to think."

Oliver looked at Buffy "I know we discussed staying quiet about this but I couldn't, not with the way he was acting, this was partially his fault and it's about time he takes some responsibility"

Buffy looked to her friends and the one who looked the most surprised was Hayley and she knew that was because he was part of her pack, she knew she was feeling betrayed that she hadn't shared this bit of information.

Buffy finally stood her ground "I get that your pissed but you have no right to come in here acting the way you did and say the things you did."

She took a deep breath "You don't think this was already hard enough for me? I knew you only came back to me because I got pregnant, that was no secret. Do you honestly think I would have told you the truth if I was trying to hurt you? I knew I wasn't the one your heart belonged to and when I found out that somehow he wasn't yours I freed you, freed you from the life you never wanted so you could go out and do whoever" She looked straight to the girl standing to his left "you wanted to."

This time it was Embry's turn to stand in silence.

Buffy shook her head "I understand that it hurt you, I know you love that little boy even if he isn't yours but that doesn't excuse you from acting like an idiot."

She looked at Embry one more time then she turned around and walked away from him. She went to the bar and had a couple more shots before walking out of the club. She knew Oliver was following her which she had to admit she was happy about because she needed to know how he knew what to say. She walked a little ways down the street then stopped and waited on him to catch up.

She turned around and looked up to him "How'd you know all that stuff?"

"I know it doesn't make sense but I felt like you were telling me, at first I wasn't going to say anything but I saw how his words were effecting you and how upset it was making you so I just said it not knowing if I was going to end up sounding like an idiot or what."

"You do know that you're not actually his dad right?" Buffy said hoping he did.

Oliver all of a sudden got a very serious expression on his face "I'm not"

Buffy looked at him stunned "No…Uh…"

Just then Oliver broke into a smile "I think I would remember if we hooked up."

Buffy laughed then shoved him just a little harder then she meant to "Ass"

"I can play daddy though if you need me to" He paused "That sounded a lot better in my head"

Buffy wasn't planning on taking him up on his offer but then she started thinking that maybe that wouldn't be a horrible plan, especially with Esther running around somewhere. They didn't have to pretend to be together or anything, she could just have him come over to the compound sometimes and act like it's to see Talon or she could go to Hayley's and he could meet them there.

She hesitated before she answered, she knew he was probably kidding but now the idea was there and she couldn't help but think it might work "If your serious that actually wouldn't be a bad idea, I don't expect you to actually be his daddy but we can just say you are then we can give the illusion that you're seeing him sometimes."

"Honestly I was kidding but if this is something you need then I can help out, but this obviously isn't just about Embry so you're going to have to give me something, I need to know why you have to lie about who his father is."

Buffy stood there for a moment then said "I'll have to talk to others involved and I'll get back with you, I don't know if it's safe for anyone else to know the details."

Just as Buffy finished her sentence she seen Hayley walking toward them, she looked from Hayley to Oliver "She's going to be pissed."

Oliver already knew, he had known her for a lot longer than she had. He knew that she was not one that you wanted angry with you.

Hayley stopped inches in front of Buffy "I can't believe you didn't tell me who the father was."

"That was on me" Oliver said quickly "I asked her not to say anything, I knew how the pack would look at me for having a one night stand and in the process having an illegitimate child"

Buffy looked at him with her mouth gaping, she felt bad for any bad thing she had ever said about this man. He was showing how truly great he could be. Before she knew what was happening Hayley threw her arms around her.

Buffy looked at her strangely "What was that for?"

"Talon will be part of my pack" Hayley jumped up and down in joy.

 _Shit,_ Buffy thought to herself. She hadn't thought about that, she looked back at Oliver and he knew exactly what she was thinking.


	9. Chapter 9

___**BTVS/Originals Crossover**_

 **Chapter 9**

By the time Buffy made it back to the compound she was tired and ready to just be alone. She really hadn't thought about the consequences of saying that Talon was Oliver's, Hayley was going to be really upset with her once she finds out the truth and she couldn't deal with that right now. She figured she would talk with Elijah and Klaus about letting Hayley and Oliver in on their secret, probably not the whole secret but at least enough of it for them not to question about why it's a good idea to have Oliver say he's the father even though he's really not.

As soon as she walked in she knew someone else was there and sighed when she realized who it was. She walked through the house wondering where everyone was but when she heard them she wished she hadn't. She knew right were Harmony was and it automatically pissed her off. Her plan was to confront him but when she opened the door and saw them together she lost her nerve. So she turned around leaving the door cracked, went and grabbed Talon from his room then left.

She didn't know where she was going at first but when she got into the neighborhood she knew where she was headed. She pounded on the door and when it finally opened a sleepy eyed Jackson stood in front of her.

She looked up at him with teary eyes and asked "Can I please stay here for the night?"

He looked at her worried but didn't ask her any questions, he just held the door open for her and said "Of course."

"Thank you" she said as she walked into the living room.

"Is everything alright?" He finally asked her.

She nodded "I just couldn't stay at the compound tonight."

He didn't ask her anything else. He brought her a few pillows and blankets then left her there to herself, she figured he was going back to bed.

She woke up the next morning to a crying baby she turned over thinking it was Talon but was surprised that he was still sleeping soundly. She wiped her eyes than sat up, she couldn't tell exactly what time it was but she knew it was pretty early. She looked around and seen no one was up. So she got up and walked into Cassandra's room, after changing her she grabbed a bottle and rocked her back to sleep. She carefully laid her back into her crib then went back out to the living room where Talon was laying staring at her wide eyed.

"Hey little guy" She said with a smile as she made her way to her son.

Looking at him she couldn't believe he was only 4 months old. He was almost double the size of Cassandra now and it just seemed like he was rapidly growing faster than a regular baby, werewolf or human. She looked at him sadly, she didn't know why she thought that since her and Klaus had their memories back that that meant something but he proved just how wrong she had been. She didn't think they would be like some big happy family or anything since she knew they were going to have to deal with Elijah at some point as well but she thought they were moving in the right direction.

 _Don't be sad_ , she heard inside her head. She looked at Talon knowing it was him even if she thought it was impossible.

She smiled at him "I'm trying not to be."

 _He'll come around he's just scared of us_ , she once again heard inside her head.

She couldn't help but chuckle, the thought of Klaus being scared of anything was pretty funny but he being scared of her and Talon was just hilarious.

She heard Hayley start moving around in the bedroom so she got up and made them some coffee. She knew the little wolf was probably feeling pretty hung-over this morning. When Hayley walked into the living room she was surprised to see Buffy standing there.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Ah… That's a good question" Buffy laughed a little "Well let's just say when I got home last night I couldn't stay there."

Hayley looked at her knowingly "Klaus troubles?"

She nodded "He was with Harmony, I don't know why I let it bother me, it's not like I was innocent yesterday the way I was acting with Oliver wasn't exactly what I should have been doing if I ever wanted anything more with Klaus."

"Do you?" Hayley looked at her curiously "Want more with Klaus?"

She looked at her best friend "I don't know, I know I shouldn't, but I can't make this cooperate" She said tapping her heart with her finger.

"What about Oliver" Hayley said out of the blue.

Buffy sighed "What about him?"

"I don't know, I was just thinking since you two did make that handsome little guy over there that maybe you might want to see if you two have any kind of chemistry together." Hayley said hopeful.

"Hayley I need to tell you something" She took her friends hand "There was a reason I didn't tell you Oliver was the other guy."

Hayley looked at her confused.

"He's not, honestly I'm still confused about exactly what happened last night but when Oliver made his announcement it wasn't true." Buffy told her hoping she wouldn't be mad at her.

Hayley just looked at her stunned "Why would he do that?"

"I think it was from where I took his blood" She stopped and looked over at her "Oops you weren't supposed to know that."

Hayley looked kind of pissed but calmed herself.

"Well I think it gave us a connection and when Embry came in, somehow he heard my thoughts" She said and know that would baffle her "That's never happened before, I've never been able to project thoughts to someone, but the story he said was the one I was repeating over and over again in my head, no one can know who Talon's father really is at least not until it's safe for him so right now I guess were going to pretend it's Oliver."

Hayley looked at his disappointed, she knew she would be, if Talon had been Oliver's that would have brought them even closer.

"Please don't be mad at Oliver, I think he was just trying to make up for how he acted when I first came to town" She gave her a small smile "He didn't like me much and didn't hide it."

Hayley nodded obviously remembering exactly what she meant. "So you can't even tell me?"

Buffy shook her head "I wish I could but until I know it's safe no can know."

Buffy's phone rang and when she looked at her phone and seen Elijah's name across the screen she thought about how she just came in and took Talon last night without leaving a note or letting him know. She answered the phone with, I'm sorry I came by and got him last night. She heard him let out a sigh of relief. She told him they'd talk later she just needed to get out of the house last night and hadn't thought before just taking off.

She looked over at Hayley, who was eyeing her curiously.

"Elijah was babysitting last night" She sighed "I didn't even think to let him know that I came and got him, I just took off."

"Does he know that you care for Klaus?" Hayley asked.

Buffy shrugged her shoulders, "I'm not really sure, I think he has an idea though."

Buffy decided since they were so close to Oliver that it would be a good idea for her and Hayley to go and have a chat with him. She thought it would be good to bring Talon along to keep up appearances. She text him and told him to call her when he got up. It took a couple hours but when he did finally call her back she let him know she was at Hayley's and they wanted to come talk to him.

Since it wasn't that far they decided to just walk, she followed Hayley since she hadn't ever been to Oliver's. Once she got there she sort of felt bad because it was almost directly behind the house that she had shared with Embry and she hadn't had any idea. They knocked on the door and waited on him to answer it, it ended up taking him about a full minute to get to the door but when he did he was standing there with wet hair in nothing but a pair of jeans.

Buffy couldn't help but laugh. Which had both set of eyes on her. She apologized then said to Oliver "You know you should have put some clothes on before answering the door."

Oliver smiled "Why you starting to remember our night together?"

She looked at him with a half-smile "She knows."

They walked past him and into the house after he shut the door he turned and looked at the girls "So why is it so important to keep this quiet if you're going to go around blabbing?"

"I couldn't keep this from her, for more than one reason" Buffy said as she sat with Talon.

He disappeared into another room for a few minutes, Buffy could only imagine it was his bedroom since he came back out with a shirt on. "Better" He asked smugly.

"Alright I wanted to come over here and talk with you now that were both sober and make sure you're alright with this? I know last night we were both a little hazy on what was going on" Buffy said looking straight at Oliver.

"I'm alright with it, I know this doesn't make up for the way I treated you when you first came to town but I'm working on it and hopefully this shows it." He told her.

"Look its water under the bridge, when I first got here I know that some people didn't care for me, I hope by now though everyone knows that I had good intentions all along" She took a deep breath "And you don't have to do this if you think that will be the only way I'll forgive you for being an ass" She smirked.

Oliver couldn't help but laugh "I'll still do it, I honestly don't mind and I love kids so I won't mind seeing a little more of that little guy anyway."

Buffy was glad that he had still agreed, she just wanted to make sure that this was something he was comfortable doing, that it wasn't just the alcohol and blood talking or just about trying to make up for the way he acted before. She wasn't sure how long this lie was going to have to go on for but she knew they had to be on the same page for it to work. She and Hayley stuck around for a few hours then Hayley needed to get back to Jackson and Cassandra so that gave Buffy and Oliver a little time to talk privately before she decided she needed to get back to the compound.


	10. Chapter 10

_**BTVS/Originals Crossover**_

 **Chapter 10**

When Buffy made it back to the compound Klaus wasn't there, she couldn't help but smile internally because she really didn't want to deal with seeing him so soon after him and Harmony hooked up. Elijah was there and had tried to ask questions about why she took off like that but she didn't want to talk about it with him. She knew that he didn't remember them being together but she knew one day he would and she didn't want him looking back at this time and thinking badly about her, she had already done enough things to hurt him and she didn't want to do anything else intentionally.

When she did finally have to face Klaus again she played like she didn't even know and if she did that she didn't care about Harmony. All she knew was that she wouldn't be playing the little games that Klaus kept trying to play with her anymore. She wouldn't get wrapped back up in him again if he was going to be with someone else.

It was about two weeks later that Buffy got the call she had been hoping for from Willow. They finally got a lead to who Esther was inhabiting, they weren't positive yet but they were working on it. Some of the younger witches were complaining about one of their classmates acting very different than normal. She was actually one of the other 16 year old girls that the witches had wanted to use for the Harvest, her name was Cassie.

Buffy couldn't help but smile when she left her room to find Elijah and fill him in on the news. She found him sitting, reading a book.

"Well we may have found your mommy dearest" Buffy said with a slight laugh.

Elijah turned his attention from his book to Buffy "Seriously?"

She nodded then jumped over the back of the couch to sit across from Elijah "In the form of a 16 year old girl."

Elijah's eyes widened. "What?"

"It seems like she's taken over one of the girls who was supposed to be a harvest girl." Buffy relayed the information Willow had given her.

She and Elijah sat and talked for a little while longer than Buffy stood up and said "Well I have to go have dinner with Oliver and Talon."

That made Elijah sit his book down "I need to ask you something."

"Go for it" She replied.

"Obviously I know that Talon isn't actually Oliver's but do you think this is a good idea?" Elijah asked her.

Buffy looked at him not understanding how he of all people wouldn't think this was a good idea "It's perfect, we need Talon to have a dad that is not Klaus and I have one that's offering without asking many question, it seems like a win-win to me."

"Aren't you worried that he'll get too attached?" Elijah eyed her.

Buffy couldn't help but laugh "Elijah he is the one person that you will never have to worry about getting attached, you do realize that he is like the true example of a werewolf, he hates vampires just for being vampires."

"But you're not all vampire" He said like she didn't know that detail.

"But I'm still part, he would never let himself fall for someone like me" Buffy paused "It's why he's a perfect candidate to be Talon's father."

With that she had Talon ready and was out the door. They decided to do a very public dinner so anyone could see them, she needed it to get back to anyone who might put two and two together and figure out about Talon like Mikael had. She pulled up at the restaurant and was surprised at his choice, it was a pretty nice place. She seen him waiting by the door and greeted him with a smile. As soon as they were close enough together he took Talon from Buffy, she couldn't help but notice how he just stared at the blonde wolf, which in turn made Oliver smile. They did the dinner just as they planned, like Oliver was just trying to spend time with his son and getting to know his mother since obviously they didn't do that before they conceived him.

Buffy was surprised that she was actually had a pretty good time with Oliver. She didn't think it would be awful but she was just expecting mediocre. They had talked quite a bit, she shared her history of how she became a slayer and all the crazy stuff that happened afterward.

Oliver was staring at her awkwardly but not saying anything after so long she couldn't help but ask "What?"

"I just feel like I should share something with you, I feel like we're probably going to be spending our fair share of time together and I think you have a right to know." Oliver paused before continuing "I haven't always hated vampires, a lot of people assume it's because of the whole werewolf/vampire feud that I am the way I am."

He hesitated but then continued "That's not the reason, actually in one point in my life I was in love with a vampire."

This was not something that Buffy had expected to hear, she couldn't help but gasp.

He smiled at the look on her face "We got together not long after I turned for the first time, no one from my pack understood but I fell in love and I fell hard."

"There were a few of her vampire friends that weren't too happy about our relationship either but it didn't seem to matter, we were happy and that's all that mattered."

His face fell "I guess there was a lot that she kept from me because from what I gathered they had been threatening her for a while about our relationship, she didn't take their threats to heart and they came after my family, killed my little sister and severely injured my brother."

Buffy seen the tears building up in his eyes, she reached across the table and laid her hand on top of his.

"I confronted them and they just laughed at me, when she found out she was irate went crazy on them but she didn't have a mean bone in her body and even thought she knew they needed to pay for what they did she couldn't harm them, she screamed and yelled some but that was all she could do but they were vicious and they attempted to attack me" He looked down at their hands and took her hand into his "Before I even knew what was happening she was in front of me and her best friend had her heart in her hand."

Buffy was beyond shocked by his admission. She understood completely where his hate came from.

"I knew they were stronger than me but when I saw what had happened I realized she was as shocked as I was so I took advantage of that, I grabbed the stake I had brought and I staked the vampire who still held the heart of the woman I loved in her hand." Oliver's grip tightened on her hand "I still don't know how I managed to get out of there alive that night but the first time I turned after that I tracked them all down and killed every last one of them and ever since that day I vowed I wouldn't ever let anything like that happen again, to anyone."

"I'm sorry Oliver" And she truly was, she was sorry that he had to go through something so horrible.

"There's no need to apologize" He sighed "Don't get me wrong I knew I shouldn't judge your whole species based on one experience but it made things easier it helped me deal with the pain."

"That's understandable, I've never truly hated the species and I was the slayer but I never in a million years wanted to be one it didn't even matter that I loved one." Buffy said as she finally took her hand from Oliver.

"You've been in love with a vampire?" Oliver asked curiously.

Buffy laughed, she hadn't meant to but she knew she had been in love with way to many vampires.

"My first love was with a vampire, before Embry" She about forgot that her and Embry were supposed to have known each other for years. "Let's just say that ended pretty badly I not only lost my virginity to him but then also had to kill him."

Oliver looked at her shocked. Buffy couldn't help but smile about the situation now. She told Oliver the story of Angel.

"It was actually right after Angel moved to L.A. that Embry moved back to Sunnydale, that was the beginning of the Buffy and Embry story" Buffy said recalling the fake memories "Before him I never knew that werewolves were born into it like you guys are I only knew about being bit."

Oliver chuckled "I'm trying to imagine your face when you found out what he was, here you're created to destroy all these supernatural things and once again you fall for one."

"I didn't find out until after he triggered the gene and they took off again, I knew he was something more than human but I couldn't actually put my finger on it" She paused "I had already started falling for him by then and I was left more than just a little heartbroken and once again landed in the bed of another vampire" Buffy shook her head remembering Spike. "We got pretty chummy to and when Embry came back let's just say he wasn't too happy when he found out about it."

"But you two worked it out though, don't you think you could do it again?" He asked.

She shook her head "I'm not saying that we never loved each other but honestly our marriage was rushed, the day I turned 18 we got married because his pack was preparing him to marry another."

Oliver looked at her knowing "Hayley and Jackson were actually betrothed."

Buffy nodded "At least it worked out with them, Embry was frantic so I married him, no questions asked… I loved him and I knew he loved me as well but we were too young to get married especially with all the craziness going on in Sunnydale… Honestly it didn't surprise me when he fell for someone else, a werewolf actually."

Oliver gave her a sympathetic look "Was that the girl with him in the club that night?"

Buffy just nodded.

Buffy's phone beeped with a message, it was from an unknown number.

* _Meet me in 30 minutes at the place we first met, we need to talk about my children's mother_

Buffy looked back up at Oliver "I got to go."

She looked apologetically to Oliver as she got Talon ready and headed out of the restaurant.

* * *

 _I hope you all like the past I made for Oliver. I know it doesn't seem to Oliver like since he really disliked vampires but thought I'd add something to his past that made his hate heightened. So what do you think?  
_


	11. Chapter 11

_**BTVS/Originals Crossover**_

 **Chapter 11**

Buffy made it to her "safe house" before Mikael did, she hadn't been that far away and headed straight there when she received his message. She was sitting with Talon when he walked in, he looked from her to the baby then said "Why would you bring your child girl?"

"I really didn't have any other option, my life's been a little upside down since the last time we spoke" She stated.

He looked at her knowingly "Ah… Yea I heard about you leaving your husband but I'm not really sure why you thought it would be a good idea to put yourself into even more danger by moving in with my sons."

"Honestly I feel safe there, it's hard for anything to happen under that roof without one of them knowing" Buffy told him.

"I don't think that's it at all" He said eyeing the blonde vampire-vampire slayer "I think you're smitten by Niklaus."

She looked up and was automatically angered "I am not."

He chuckled "Who are you trying to convince?"

"You said you wanted to talk about Esther, so let's talk" Buffy said trying to take the subject off Klaus.

Mikael just stared at her for a moment then finally started discussing why he had asked her there "I have found the witch that Esther has inhabited."

"So have we" She told him automatically.

He looked at her in disbelief.

"Did you think we weren't going to look into this?" She said a little too loud "My child could be in danger and I will do anything in my power to protect him, I know our parenting styles differ tremendously but there's something that you will learn about me, I will put his life in front of my own always, anything that I will ever do will be to make his life better."

"Why aren't you afraid of me?" He asked out of the blue.

"Why should I be? Because you're Mikael the Vampire Hunter?" She said "Well I'm Buffy the Vampire Slayer" She smirked.

Mikael smiled the first true smile Buffy had ever seen from the elder vampire. "You are a very unique person."

"That I am."

"Well I did find something else out about Esther" He took a moment pause "I think she is back to request her children give up their immortality and live the lives they were supposed to."

Buffy looked at him bewildered "Is that possible?"

He gave a faint shrug "That I do not have the answer for."

Buffy thought of the possibility of not having to be this immortal creature she was anymore. She knew the Mikaelson siblings would never give up their immortality but Buffy couldn't help but think of how good the offer sounded.

"Don't you dare think it girl" Mikael practically shouted.

She met his eyes and she knew he knew exactly what she had been thinking.

"You have been good for them but if you go back to being mortal it'll change you, you couldn't live with the things you did." He stated "And you know you will not be allowed to leave here."

She looked at him surprised "I could leave here if ever I choose to."

"Do you think Niklaus would actually let you take his child?"

Buffy hadn't even thought about that, what if he tried to take Talon from her? He was more powerful than she, she could hold her own but only for so long. She shook her head trying to get them thoughts out of her head, she hadn't planned to leave The Quarter anyway so this wasn't something she had to worry about right now.

She glared at Mikael "Look I know what kind of person Klaus is, it's no secret that he's a selfish ass most of the time but deep down he is a great guy and I know he would never take Talon away from me and the same goes for me, as long as he wants to be in his life he will be."

"Hmm it seems like maybe I was wrong about you" Mikael paused "You're in love with him aren't you?"

Buffy laughed "No I am not, I may have thought I was before but I realized that it was all in my head."

The way Mikael was looking at her it seemed like he wanted to go into more detail about the relationship she had with Klaus but she imagined he realized how much of a sore subject it was because he changed the subject.

"So what are your plans with Esther?" He asked.

Buffy shrugged "Actually we have none, what are we supposed to do about a thousand year old witch than can't be killed? If we kill this Cassie girl it won't kill Esther, Cassie will die and Esther will just jump bodies."

Mikael looked at Buffy in shock "So what are you going to do just let her roam around in the girl's body?"

Buffy shook her head "Were looking into what we can do but as of right now we have nothing, my best friend is a pretty powerful witch herself, she'll find a way to stop Esther, I don't doubt her one bit, she just needs time."

"Well I hope for that little boy over there that you have time." It was obvious that he was more than a little pissed that they hadn't already found a way to kill Esther.

"I need to know something" She hesitated before continuing "Why do you keep coming to me? Why do you want to help your children?"

"I thought you didn't judge me?" Rage flashed through his eyes.

"I don't, do you think I would be here if I did? I just need to know what happened."

Mikael looked uncomfortable. But he sat and finally looked up at Buffy "Living as an immortal made me a ruthless murderer, the murdering just came natural I was a creature of the night. I didn't hate Niklaus when we were human but it was obvious he wasn't one of my favorites especially after Henrik died, I blamed him and my feelings were borderline hate and you know as well as I do when you become a vampire everything heightens…"

Buffy nodded silently.

Mikael continued "That borderline hate became full blown hate as soon as he turned into that beast, which was when I realized that bastard was not mine, that my wife had had an affair with one of the beasts responsible for the death of our youngest, I went into a blind fit of rage, killing all of his pack, at least I thought I had but now I realize that I must have missed some because I know the pack still exists."

Buffy nodded yet again because she knew about Cary and the pack as well.

"I made it my life's mission to destroy Niklaus, in my mind he was the reason for every bad thing that ever happened" Mikael paused "But when he killed me things changed, I seen the truth not only about Niklaus but about myself and what I had made him, he is the way he is today because of me."

His admission stunned Buffy, she still wasn't completely sure if she believed him or not though. But she couldn't see why he would be wanting to help them if he wasn't trustworthy. She couldn't help but think if Mikael was truly a better person that maybe just maybe this would benefit Klaus if he seen that the destroyer could change his ways that maybe he could to.

"I see your deep in thought" He stated.

She gave him a half-smile "Just wondering if anything you've said is true or if you're trying to play me."

He chuckled "You have every right to questions my intentions but I'll prove to you all that I'm here to make amends with my children, all of them."

Buffy couldn't help but scratch her head "Why haven't you made an appearance to any of them yet?"

Mikael looked her straight in the eyes "I've been around watching for a little while now and what I noticed was they all look to you for answers, they are the beings that have been around for centuries but there was something about you that even Niklaus wanted to make himself better for, I knew if I wanted to gain my children's trust you would be the one I would need to go through."

Buffy just stared at him, not saying anything, trying to hear the truth or deceit in his voice. As much as she tried to think he was lying she couldn't shake the feeling that everything he had told her was the truth.

"I will start making up for my wrong doings and soon, I just hope when the time comes you will trust me" He said as he stood.

He didn't wait for her to say anything he just left. Leaving her to think. She finally picked Talon up who had been sitting in his car seat quietly the entire time. He reached his arm up like he was trying to touch Buffy's face so she learned down and he put his palm to her cheek.

 _She seen and felt all the pain and anguish that Mikael had caused through the years. Then she seen Klaus and felt his relief when he was finally able to push the white oak stake into his father's chest. She watched as his body burned along with the white oak stake. Then she seen Mikael in this other place, a place that Buffy could only guess was where he went after he died, she felt his emotions, the remorse, the regret and she saw the torture he put himself through to try and make up for all the damage he had done._

 _The flashed ended quickly and she seen nothing but black then she seen New Orleans and she seen him attacking Cassie, the witch that Esther had inhabited. She saw Cassie go still then just fall in place, Buffy knew that meant that Esther had left her body and Mikael had a victorious smile plastered on his face. Then the next part played in slow motion, Klaus running toward Mikael, Buffy running between them to stop Klaus, he was holding up the white oak stake as he charged Mikael, he was in such a fit of rage he didn't see that Buffy had put herself between the two of them but when Klaus connected he hit right where he was aiming it just happened to be the wrong person. Buffy fell to the ground the stake starting to burn, her body with it, she watched as her lifeless body turned grey than became nothing but ash with the white oak stake resting on top of it._

When Talon pulled his hand away Buffy was an emotional wreck she had started crying somewhere in the visions. She looked down at Talon not knowing if this was something she could stop but witnessing her own death hadn't been something she wanted to do.

* * *

 _I know this is not the version of Mikael that we have all got to know but this is my version. I just like to think that when Klaus killed him that it changed something in him, made him a better person (vampire).._

 _And how about that vision? This is the first time Talon has ever shown a vision that hasn't happened yet. He did show Buffy and Embry the life that was going to be put on them but this is different._


	12. Chapter 12

___**BTVS/Originals Crossover**_

 **Chapter 12**

When Buffy made it back to the compound she couldn't get the images of her death out of her head. Elijah had tried to talk to her when she first came in but she couldn't do any talking she just needed to be alone and think about what this meant. She could only imagine Talon was trying to warn her but she couldn't help wishing she had never seen it. Every time the images flashed through her head she felt her heart breaking all over again, Klaus would be the one end her, she didn't know what hurt more the fact that she knew her impending death was a lot sooner than she would like to think about or the fact the Klaus was the one who will kill her. She knew he didn't mean to, he was trying to kill Mikael but it had happened or it will happen. The main thing that kept running through her head was how Klaus had gotten the white oak stake back, she had it as of right now and didn't plan on giving it back anytime soon.

Buffy only came out of her room that night to put Talon in the nursery then went straight back to her room. She laid down, tossing and turning most of the night before she finally fell asleep. She wasn't sure how long she slept for but she was back in her vision, the vision of her death. This time she heard herself screaming at Klaus not to kill Mikael and after he hadn't listened she tried to charge him but ended up in front of him with the white oak stake in her heart. She felt the agonizing pain once again as the stake went further into her heart and she began to burn. Her eyes flew open, it took her a moment to realize she was back in her room at the compound.

Someone slammed threw the door just as Buffy was sitting up in the bed, she looked over at a frightened Klaus. "Are you alright, I heard you screaming?"

"I was screaming?" Buffy asked.

He walked a little closer to her "It sounded like you were dying."

The closer he got to her the more fidgety she got, she knew he would never harm her on purpose but just the thought that she will die from his hands made her just a little scared.

"Sorry just a nightmare" She told him honestly without going into detail.

"When did you start having nightmares?" He asked as he sat next to her on the bed.

"Just since I saw my own death." She wasn't sure why she said that.

Klaus looked at her worried "What?"

She took a deep breath "Our son thought it was a good idea to show me how I will die today."

"How is that possible?" He asked her.

"I don't know, he showed me a lot of different things then at the end of the vision he showed me sacrificing myself to save someone else, I keep feeling the white oak stake through my heart and it doesn't feel so good." As she said it she felt her eyes beginning to water.

"But you have the stake don't you?" He looked at her questionably.

She just nodded.

"Do you think it would be better if I held onto it until you plan on using it?" He asked cautiously.

"No" She almost screamed.

The look her gave her in that moment was enough to make her heart break even more. His eyes became wide and he just stared at her. "I would never."

She didn't say anything, she knew this was something that she should have tried to hide from him but she hurt so much on the inside she couldn't pretend like she was alright.

"I do not care what the vision showed you, I would never…" He wasn't able to finish.

She looked up at him and seen two tears silently falling.

She placed her hand on top of his "It wasn't intentional"

"Intentional or not, it will not happen" Klaus was upset and she knew he had every right to be.

"I like that plan a lot better" Buffy said trying to lighten the mood.

Klaus sat there for a few moments without saying a word then slowly he looked back to Buffy "You said you were protecting someone. Who is this person that you thought deserved life more than yourself?"

Buffy hesitated, she really didn't want Klaus to know this next part, not yet at least. "It doesn't matter."

Klaus sat up straight, pulling his hands out from Buffy's grasp. "Who?"

"I'm telling you it does not matter." She said a little sterner this time.

"It must if you don't want me to know" He said as he stood up and walked around the bed.

Buffy looked up at him, knowing she would have to eventually tell him, she just didn't want that time to be now.

"I'm not really sure why you're not sharing this last bit of information but I have a feeling it's crucial" He was enraged.

Buffy stood, standing facing him "Klaus you need to listen to me, it doesn't matter who it was, please just listen to me."

She attempted to take him by the hand but he pulled back.

"How can you even say that it doesn't matter, you let yourself get killed, protecting someone else, someone who obviously doesn't deserve to live more than you" Buffy seen the emotions in his face.

She grabbed for his hands again, this time she succeeded and he didn't fight her on it. She pulled him to her "I couldn't let you kill him, I knew what it would do to you if you had, I was trying to protect you not him."

When he looked down at her this time his expression changed, he was no longer angry, no longer upset all them emotions were replaced with a new one, desire. She knew she should back away, she knew this wasn't the right time to let anything happen but she couldn't deny that her emotions mirrored his in that moment. She pulled him a little closer to her, placing his hands on her hips then she slowly slid her hands over his shoulders and linked her fingers behind his neck. They stood there just staring at each other, breathing in each other, not saying a word, not making a move, she felt her heart was about to beat out of her chest.

She wasn't sure how long they stood without moving but when he finally closed the space between them and his lips touched hers she felt the wave of emotions that she had been trying to hide come flowing out. He tried to end it with just the one small kiss but Buffy wouldn't have any of that, so she took control, she held onto him tightly, her dominancy took him by surprise but he didn't fight her. She kissed him hungrily not letting their lips part for more than a few seconds. They began to shed their clothing before they made their way back to the bed but when they did finally make it they didn't waste any time. The moment their bodies connected it felt like all the bad of the last few days was wiped away, it felt like things were finally the way they were supposed to be.

When Klaus changed positions and she was underneath him she had a perfect view of his neck so she did what she had been dreaming about doing for a while now, she bit into it. When the blood touched her mouth, it shocked her, she honestly hadn't expected it to still have the same effect on her she really thought it had more to do with the pregnancy then their connection. When she felt him bite into her skin something happened that she hadn't expected, she felt like they were literally connected, like they could feel each other's emotions and feelings.

When they finally finished the first rays of light had just started shining. They laid in the bed not wanting to part, they hadn't bothered getting dressed so she still felt just as close to him as she had been a couple hours ago. She had her head laying on his chest and his arm was wrapped around her, making sure she would stay put. She could tell he didn't want this closeness to end just as much as she didn't. She wasn't sure when but she ended up falling asleep, this time she didn't relive her death over and over again, it was very peaceful.

She heard a light knocking, she lifted her heavy lids just in time to see Elijah opening the door. As soon as he seen her he stopped moving and said "Sorry."

Buffy looked at him confusion, still half asleep "About what?"

He looked at Buffy then beside her. When her eyes went to where his was she looked shocked, not believing that he was still there. She figured he would have snuck out once she was asleep. She looked to both of them making sure they were all covered. She knew if she could blush her face would be as red as a tomato right then.

"Uh… Talon's awake." Elijah finally spit out, she knew he was probably just as embarrassed as she was, walking in on an intimate moment with his brother wasn't something that happened often.

"Give me a minute to get dressed" She said to Elijah.

"Take your time, I'll get him" He said as he shut the door.

"Well that was embarrassing" She heard Klaus say with a slight laugh.

She went to slap him but he caught her hand and before she knew it was happening he had her pinned under him and giving her a very seductive smile. She looked at him wide eyed "We have responsibilities to deal with right now."

"Oh yes we do" and with that his lips were on hers again.

Finally a little over an hour later Buffy got dressed and went to get her son from Elijah. She knew as of right now he would be alright with seeing what he did but she couldn't help but think he's going to hate them once he remembers.


	13. Chapter 13

___**BTVS/Originals Crossover**_

Chapter 13

Over the next couple weeks they began training all the factions together, all except the humans that is. Buffy thought it would be good to get everyone together that would be willing to fight by their side. She knew they would have a fight with Esther, she just wasn't sure what to expect. She didn't know if she secretly had other people working with her, she could only imagine that's what she had been doing because she still hadn't approached any of the Mikaelson siblings yet. She had been around for far too long and Buffy was starting to get antsy.

Since there was so much room at the compound they had agreed to let them all train there. Since each fraction had different skills it made sense to have them all together like this so they could teach the others some of their tricks. Buffy could tell the slayers were having the hardest time handling the closeness with the other fractions, it wasn't because they didn't trust them but it was because their slayer senses would be going all over the place being around so many supernatural beings. Buffy had learned far before she became a vampire to control them senses, she knew if it was a threat or not but for the new slayers it was harder to control it.

She went over to Charlie, who she knew was excelling in everything. Charlie smiled at her as soon as she seen her "Hey."

"So how they doing?" Buffy asked her.

"Some better than others" She laughed "But honestly there's a couple I'd say would be better left at home."

Buffy nodded understanding "Honestly anyone you're not sure about shouldn't be in this fight, I can't have them breaking our treaty."

"I was thinking the same thing" She noticed Charlie kept glancing behind her.

Finally Buffy seen what she had been looking at, it was Willow and Rebekah. She turned back around and looked at Charlie and eyed her curiously.

"I'm happy for them just jealous I guess, that they were able to find something so wonderful." Charlie said enviously.

"You'll find you someone eventually probably when you least expect it." Buffy said happier than usual.

"You know you've seemed a lot happier these last few weeks, have you and Embry been talking?" Charlie asked curiously.

She couldn't help but laugh "No..no..no"

"You're seeing someone though aren't you? You have that new love look to you."

"Not really" She laughed, her and Klaus weren't seeing each other and haven't been together since the night that Talon showed her the vision of her death. But they had been spending a lot more time together than they had before.

In that exact moment she looked up and seen the blonde vampire that she hadn't seen around the last couple weeks and she knew her mood shifted. "What is she doing back here?"

"Oh you haven't heard?" Charlie asked her.

She gave her a puzzled look.

"She's moving here, she was back in L.A. getting the rest of her stuff I figured you'd know since she was going to be staying here with you guys." Charlie said like it was no big deal.

"Over my dead body" Buffy said before she realized she said it out loud.

Charlie looked thrown "I thought you liked her?"

Buffy looked at the younger slayer "Have you ever heard me say that?" She tried to sound like she was joking.

Charlie looked at her questionably. "No but I've never heard you openly say you didn't like her either."

"It's not that I don't like her, she's just really annoying" Buffy said trying to hide her dislike for the blonde "I just don't think I could stand living under the same roof as her."

She wasn't sure if Charlie believed her or not but she didn't need people knowing exactly why she didn't like Harmony. The only person that even knew about what happened between her and Klaus was Elijah. Buffy couldn't help but feel more than a little pissed off that she learned about her moving in from Charlie. She excused herself from Charlie and went to find Elijah. When she found him, he was training another vampire, who Buffy recognized as the newly turned Gia that Faith had brought out with them to the club.

She was about to ask to speak to Elijah until she seen the way they kept looking at each other. It was obvious they had some chemistry between them and Buffy didn't want to interrupt that, she knew she should feel some sort of jealousy from their interactions but if she was being honest with herself all she felt was happiness for Elijah.

She looked over each of the factions one more time before heading to her room. She needed some time to think about this. If Harmony was actually moving in that means that Klaus had still been seeing her and that made her madder than she'd like to admit. After everything that happened between them she couldn't help but feel a little betrayed. She was walking up to the house when she ran right into Oliver.

"Watch it" He growled before realizing who it was then apologized. "Sorry you know how it get with us being around all these other factions."

"It's no problem, I'm feeling a little bit growly to" She joked trying to make herself feel better.

"Where's the little guy at?" Oliver asked talking about Talon.

"He's sleeping but if you want you can come in, I was actually getting ready to check on him." Buffy replied.

"Sure it might help getting away from all this" He waved his hand behind them.

She smiled and then started walking leading the way. They were almost to the door when she spotted Harmony and before she could pretend like she hadn't seen her, she started walking toward them.

"Did you hear the great news" Harmony said cheerfully "We're going to be roomies, I'm going to be starting to move my stuff in today after everyone leaves."

Buffy just stared at the way to hyper vampire "So who gave you the ok to move in here?"

Harmony got a huge smile on her face and started jumping up and down "That's the greatest part of all, Klaus asked me to move in."

Buffy felt her heart drop but she kept the fake smile on "When did that happen?"

"Well we've been discussing it for a couple weeks now but he officially asked me sometime last week" She said happily.

"Oh well alright then" Buffy didn't know what to say to the girl "Well were going to check on Talon so I'll see you later."

Buffy started walking about but Harmony was right next to her again "Do you mind if I tag along? I'd love to see that little boy."

"Actually we would mind sorry" She grabbed Oliver's hand "We're trying to spend some quality family time, Oliver doesn't get to see him that often so it would be better if it was just us."

Harmony's face fell then she shrugged "Alright well I guess I'll see you later then."

When they finally made it to Talon's room, Buffy finally started breathing again, she half expected Harmony to follow anyway. Talon was still sound asleep and she didn't want to wake him so she motioned for Oliver to follow her and she went to her room.

"Sorry I didn't want to wake him" Buffy said with a smile.

"No problem, I figured" Oliver seemed to hesitate for a minute "You really don't care to much for the vampire girl do you?"

Buffy looked at him then laughed "Was it that obvious?"

He nodded then took a seat on her bed. "She seemed like she thought you two were best friends."

"I know right, I don't know how she got that idea either, I have never acted like I liked her, we weren't even friends when she was human, actually she kinda hated me." Buffy said as she sat next to Oliver.

"You knew her when she was human?" Oliver asked interested.

She nodded "Yea she was one of them girls who loved making others feel bad about themselves."

"I remember those types of girl" He said with a smile "I just happened to be one of the guys who dated them."

Buffy couldn't help but laugh, she should have figured as much with Oliver. "I was pretty popular back in L.A. before I became the slayer, the days of my innocence."

Oliver laughed "You innocent, that's hard to imagine."

"Hey I once was" She said with a smirk.

"Not anymore though?" Oliver asked teasingly.

"It's kind of hard to be innocent with everything I've been through" She said with a hint of sadness.

"I know what you mean, obviously I triggered my werewolf gene somehow" He said thinking back to that time in his life "I didn't mean for it to happen, we both had a little too much to drink and I thought it was a good idea to get behind the wheel, of course I already knew what would happen when he died so I had to call my dad as soon as I realized what had happened."

Buffy placed a comforting hand on his shoulder "Was you close with him?"

He shrugged his shoulders "We weren't best friends or anything but he didn't deserve to die" He placed his hand on Buffy's knee "My dad was proud that I had finally triggered it though, he said I was finally a real man."

Buffy felt horrible for him, "What an ass."

He laughed and looked over at Buffy "Yea he was, he wanted me to trigger it when I was young but my mom wouldn't let him."

"My dad was an ass to but it had nothing to do about any of this, he took off way before I found out about being a slayer, I guess he didn't find me important enough to stick around." She said trying to act like it didn't bother her.

"Well that's his loss, he missed out on knowing a great woman" Oliver said genuinely.

She placed her other hand on his that was still placed on her knee "The same goes with you… You're really a great guy… Look what you did for me and we weren't even really friends at that time."

Oliver chuckled remembering the night well "We were just two people who just happen to have had a lot to drink and was enjoying each other's company a little too much."

"Ha… That's right…" Buffy started remembering that night completely, remembering the taste of his blood, the feel of him pressed against her. She lifted her hand from his and took her hand from his shoulder all while standing up. "Yep I remember just perfectly and nothing like that can happen again."

Oliver looked at her bewildered then out of nowhere he just starting laughing, a big hearty laugh. She wasn't sure why he was laughing but it seemed contagious and before she knew it she was laughing as well. She had no idea why either of them was laughing but it helped the awkward moment that had just crept up between them.


	14. Chapter 14

_**BTVS/Originals Crossover**_

Chapter 14

Buffy and Oliver hadn't stayed in her room much longer after the awkward moment happened. She didn't want him to get the wrong idea why she was hanging around him, she wasn't interested in having any kind of relationship with him except a friendship. She just really hoped he knew that, she knew she would have to sit down with him and have that discussion but she just hadn't thought that was the right moment.

Everyone had finally left and only the residents of the house remained including a certain blonde vampire. She had finally talked to Elijah who also acted like he had no idea that Harmony was moving in, so she guessed that this was really all on Klaus. He had asked her to move in with them even after everything. She was beyond pissed when she left to get her last bit of stuff that she had at her hotel she made her way down the hall to Klaus's room. She banged on the door a little louder than she should have and didn't wait for him to respond she just opened the door and regretted it immediately he stood in the middle of his room shirtless and Buffy couldn't help but feel her heart rate start excelling, he smiled knowingly.

She took hold of her emotions and felt her heart rate slowly making its way back to normal then she turned and glared at Klaus "How do you think this is alright?"

"I don't know what you mean love" He said smug.

"Seriously after everything that happened between us you're just going to bring another girl into our home?" Buffy couldn't hide how hurt she felt.

"You do mean my home right? Just like I allowed you to live in my home, I will allow her to do so as well." He replied with no feeling.

"Why are you acting like this?" She asked on verge of tears.

Klaus was in front of her in a millisecond and had his mouth on hers, she knew in her heart she should fight it but she couldn't, this is what she had been wanting since they spent their night together.

He backed away from her "Don't you get it, if I want something I take it and right now I want the both of you… So you can either stick around and get what I give you or you can just leave… Either way I suggest you not get in my way."

This time her emotions got the best of her, she was hurt, she was upset, she was pissed and she felt her blood boiling "How dare you talk to me like that… I don't know what the hell your problem is but I'm not the one who will put up with your shit, you should know that by now."

"You better be careful what you say… Don't forget the little bit of information you learned recently… I am the one who will be responsible for your death." He said without a hint of remorse.

His statement shocked her, she didn't understand this, it had only been a couple weeks since they had been together and up until today they had been pretty civil. His words did exactly what he planned them to do they hurt her. She felt the tears start to stream down her cheeks, still staring at him she slowly wiped the tears. "These will be the last tears I will cry for you, I hope you understand that… I'm done trying to make something work that you obviously don't care about…"

She made sure she had his full attention "I gave you my heart a long time ago and I felt like we were finally going to be able to have something… Everybody told me how good I was for you, how much of a change you had made because of me… But what I hadn't realized was how bad you were for me, someone should have warned me that the only thing you get out of falling in love with Niklaus Mikaelson is a broken heart."

She turned and walked away not looking back at him. She hoped her words hurt him but she couldn't imagine that it had as much as his words had hurt her. She went into the nursery slamming the door behind her. She broke down as soon as she saw her little boy. The little miracle that her and Klaus had created. She swooped him up in her arms and just cried more. She sat on the floor with him still in her arms, just holding him tightly to her.

"Why does he have to act like that, I know he cares for me, I've seen it" She said between the tears.

She didn't get any kind of answer from Talon, she knew he was just a baby but she had gotten use to his mysterious ways of communicating with her. She was hurting right now and she just needed something, anything to take her mind off of Klaus. She knew the whole plan of staying at the compound was so she could make sure that Talon was safe but now she wasn't so sure she should be there anymore, she didn't know if she could handle dealing with seeing Klaus and Harmony every day. It was breaking her, she felt herself slowly falling apart and she didn't want him to see that.

She heard a light knock on the door and automatically knew who it was, she stood back up, tried to wipe the tears the most she could then went and opened the door. Elijah stood there looking sympathetically at her, as soon as she seen him the tears started falling again. He walked into the room and wrapped his arms around her, she didn't fight him on it she just laid her head on his shoulder and cried all her tears out.

When she was finally able to catch her breath she looked up at Elijah and said barley more than a whisper "I don't think I can stay here."

He looked at her understanding, "I had a feeling you were going to say that and I know it's going to be hard living under the same roof as them but you need to think about what's best for your son."

"You don't think I've thought of that? Do you honestly think this is good for him? I know it won't cause him any physical harm but you know just as well as I do that he knows everything that goes on around him and he knows his mommy is hurting here." Buffy was so frustrated.

"The quicker we deal with Esther and Mikael the quicker you can go have a life outside of here." Elijah said trying to make her feel better.

"I don't think Mikael is going to be a problem" Buffy finally decided to tell someone about her conversations with him.

He looked at her confused "Why do you say that?"

She took a deep breath "I've talked to him and honestly I don't think he means any harm being here, I know I wasn't around to physically see how the centuries went but I think his death has opened his eyes to how wrong he was, he's going after Esther as well."

Elijah looked at her like she was foolish "It is just a game to him, he must have realized that his old ways weren't working so he's decided to go about it a different way."

"Honestly I thought the same thing as well but then Talon showed me a vision, it was like he knew I was skeptical and he wanted to show me that he could be trusted." This was the first time she had spoken about having the vision about Mikael, she had told Klaus about the part where he killed her but nothing more.

"What exactly did you see in this vision?" Elijah asked intrigued.

She looked at Talon, "Can you show Uncle Elijah what you showed mommy about Mikael?"

Talon took his attention to Elijah so she handed Talon to him. She watched as Talon placed his hand on Elijah's cheek just like he had hers. Elijah's face went blank and she knew he was seeing the vision. It seemed like it took a lot longer for Elijah to see the vision she just waited patiently until she finally seen Talon slowly take his hand away.

Elijah's eyes went straight to Buffy she noticed they were full of tears. She just realized that he must have also witnessed her death as well. "You've seen this vision?"

Buffy nodded, she felt bad because she hadn't told Elijah about it but she figured the only people who really needed to know was her and Klaus.

"Does Klaus know?" He said barley more than a whisper.

"Mostly, he knows he causes my death because I was trying to save someone but that's it, I didn't go into who it was." Buffy told him honestly.

Elijah looked like he was thinking. "Mikael might be able to help Klaus."

Buffy was surprised by his admission.

"If he can see that he has changed maybe it will give him hope that he can as well." Elijah looked hopeful.

"That was the same thing Mikael said" Buffy looked to a surprised Elijah.

Elijah's phone beeped and she seen the smile creep up on his face when he was reading it.

Buffy couldn't help but smile as well "I bet that's from a certain ebony haired vamp."

Elijah looked up at her and when he smiled it looked true "She is something."

"I'm happy for you, you deserve to be happy, I know you've had a pretty bad history with love but you deserve it more than anyone I've ever known" She said with a small smile.

He looked at her puzzled, almost like he was starting to remember than it was gone.

"Do you want to get out of the house for a little bit?" He asked her and she couldn't agree any faster.

* * *

 _Klaus's old ways start showing a little bit in this chapter..  
_


	15. Chapter 15

___**BTVS/Originals Crossover**_

 **Chapter 15**

Finally two weeks later Esther made a move, she invited her children for a family dinner. Buffy thought this was an odd move to make but it was something. The last two weeks had been pure hell staying with Klaus and Harmony, he had no regard for her feelings, and he didn't even try to hide what they did behind closed doors. She couldn't help but feel colder than she had before, she knew she shouldn't let it get to her but she couldn't help it. She and Oliver had spent almost every day together she needed a distraction and being with him was a pretty good distraction. She made sure he knew it wasn't nothing more than for show and he said he understood.

It was the day of the Mikaelson family dinner, Buffy and Oliver had been hanging out pretty much all day when she realized that she hadn't gotten enough supplies for Talon. She wanted to get back to the compound and get it before Esther made an appearance, Oliver agreed that he would stay with Talon while she went and got what she needed. She made it there with no problem, she had his bag almost packed when she heard the commotion and she knew she had taken too much time.

She walked out of Talon's nursery and walked right into a man she had never met before. She looked up at this mysterious man and apologized then started to walk around him when he placed his hand on her arm. She turned around and he released her.

"I apologize for making my appearance like this but my mother would like a word with you." He said like she should know exactly who his mother is.

"Do I know you?" She asked without hesitation.

"I apologize" He extended his hand to her "Finn Mikaelson."

Now this made her stop in place, she looked at the dark skinned man in front of her. Who obviously wasn't the immortal Finn that was over a thousand years old. He wasn't even a vampire, she wasn't completely sure but she thought she sensed a witch.

Finally after he shock wore off she shook his hand "Buffy Summers"

He smiled at her then said "Please follow me."

She did what he asked. She couldn't help but be a little curious about what she wanted. She followed him into a room and once she entered he looked at the young witch who not stood in front of Buffy "I'll entertain my brothers." He said then closed the doors behind him.

She looked at Esther in Cassie's form, she remembered the times seeing her with the witches and wondered how long she had been Esther.

"Hello Esther" Buffy said sweetly.

"I was hoping you already knew who I was, now with introductions aside I was just curious about something" She said as she slowly walked toward Buffy "Why is it that you have decided to reside with my sons?"

"You don't start off easy do you?" Buffy said with a laugh then after realizing that she wasn't going to share a laugh with her she continued "When I first decided that I would run the Quarter with Elijah we agreed that it would be best if I stayed here with him and that's what we did for a while actually but then when my husband came back into the picture I moved in with him for some time."

"Yes the wolf" Esther said. "Why is it that you find yourself back here and not still with him?"

"Well when the only reason you decided to give it another go ends up not being what you thought it was it kind of takes away the reason you were there to begin with" Buffy sighed.

Esther looked at her puzzled, "Care to explain that again?"

She took a deep breath "I hadn't seen Embry in a while and when he showed up here it was a pleasant surprise, for the both of us, we spent a weekend together then he went back to wherever he came from."

"A little over a month later I found out I was pregnant and honestly it was a shock, I honestly figured since I was part vampire now that conceiving a child wasn't possible anymore" Buffy looked at Esther trying to figure out if she was believing the fabrication of the truth that had been put in everyone's head.

"Everything seemed to be going pretty good between us, he decided to move here, we moved in together and it was honestly going better than we expected, we picked up right where we left off" Buffy told her.

"Then everything came crashing down, it seemed that he wasn't the only I had messed around with, I found out that he was still seeing the wolf girl he left me for and it pissed me off that I let him get to me once again so I went out and got plastered and ended up sleeping with another local wolf, I think I blocked it out until me and Oliver finally had a sit down and everything came back and I knew right away that Talon wasn't Embry's" She said sadly remembering how hurt she had actually been when she realized Talon wasn't Embry's.

"I left him, I knew there was no reason to try to stay when I knew my son would be the one hurt in the long run" She sighed "I had nowhere else to go so Elijah offered my room back to me here and even set up a room for Talon."

Esther was quiet for the longest time then finally looked Buffy in her eyes "I'm sorry that has happened to you but I am grateful that my son has shown you hospitality you seem like a very special young woman who cares about your son like a mother should."

"I do, he is my world and I will do anything possible to protect him from any and everything."

"May I ask how you because this half vampire?" Esther asked curiously.

Buffy couldn't help but laugh knowing that it was actually her spell that had created her because she married Elijah but she wasn't going to share that bit of information "Actually it happened when I signed the treaty with Elijah, I don't know how it happened but being a slayer before this I feel like I'm an abomination."

The smile that crept up on Esther's face sent chills down her back "I hoped you would feel that way… I can help you, I can give you a different life… That of a normal human if you want or a werewolf, a witch whatever you want."

"Why would you offer this to me?" She asked actually curious.

"I need help trying to convince my children the same thing, I want to rid this world of what I created but I don't want to lose my children, I want us to live the lives we were supposed to" Esther said without hesitation.

"You know they'd never do it, Rebekah might, Elijah you may be able to convince but Klaus wouldn't budge, he loves his immortality too much" Buffy said knowing this was the truth "He wouldn't ever give up what makes him so powerful."

"Not even if you asked?" She said like she knew something.

"You must not be in the loop but me and Klaus aren't on talking terms right now" Buffy said showing more emotions than she would have liked to.

"You care for my son, don't you?" She asked her.

Buffy was quiet for a few moments "Unfortunately I do but it doesn't matter he made that perfectly clear."

"You would be good for him" She said which shocked Buffy.

"But he's not good for me" She responded immediately. "And I have a son to think about, I don't need someone like Klaus in my life"

As the words left her mouth she knew it was how she really felt, if Klaus couldn't change his ways she knew they could never have a future together. It didn't matter that they shared a child together she wouldn't put him through the pain of Klaus hurting them. She looked at the Mikaelson mother one more time before she walked out of the room and out of the house. Her mind was going a million miles a minute thinking about the realization she made while she was talking to Esther, it would never matter how much she loved Klaus they could never be together. She was starting to wonder if he had realized that as well, everything was starting to make sense and as much as she didn't like it she understood.

She made her way back to Oliver's house and in that moment she decided that she would move out of the compound, away from Klaus. She wouldn't take Esther up on her offer, as much as she hated what she had become she wouldn't take over someone else's body to live. She would make do with what she had. She knew Elijah wouldn't be happy about her decision to move out but she knew what was best for both her and her son.


	16. Chapter 16

___**BTVS/Originals Crossover**_

 **Chapter 16**

It had been a week since Esther's visit, a week since Buffy realized she and Klaus would never be and a week since she had moved out of the Mikaelson's house. When she went to Oliver's after the conversation with Esther they had a very long conversation and she finally admitted to Oliver that she and Klaus had been kind of seeing each other. She also told him about Klaus having Harmony move in and the argument they got in about it. Oliver had suggested she should move immediately because Talon shouldn't be in the middle of all that and Buffy agreed. She was even more surprised when he suggested that she stay at his house temporarily until she was able to find a place of her own. She turned him down at first but ended up giving in and agreed.

When she came back that night to get some of her things the brothers were so wrapped up in their mother and Finn's visit that they hadn't even realized she was taking things out. It wasn't until a couple days later that Elijah noticed she hadn't been around. She hated lying to him but she just said that she needed some time away from the Klaus and Harmony show so she was staying elsewhere for the time being. She hadn't taken all her stuff just essentials, she had to bring more stuff for Talon then she did herself. She had been at Oliver's a week now and it had finally started feeling a little familiar.

When she had talked to Elijah he said that his mother had jumped bodies again, that she had actually did it at dinner. She knew that woman was sneaky its why she wouldn't agree to anything she offered. Buffy did realize something though if she jumped bodies already than her vision couldn't come true because Esther was in Cassie's body when it happened. She text Mikael the information as soon as she got it. She wanted to make sure that any information she got she relayed to him because she was hoping he would do the same and she wouldn't expect anything from him if she wasn't doing the same.

Buffy had just put Talon to bed when she realized she was out of blood. She poured a glass of liquor then sat next to Oliver on the couch in a grumpy mood.

"What's the matter?" He asked noticing her mood change automatically.

She sighed "Nothing really, just outta blood." She downed her entire drink then poured another.

He laughed lightly "Your out of blood but have plenty of that."

She smiled "At least this will help the cravings."

She downed her second drink then poured yet another one.

He looked at her puzzled "I think it's more than the blood, you seem like you're just in a bad mood."

She had to admit she had a feeling it was about more than the blood as well, she hated to admit it but she missed Klaus. She hadn't seen him in about 5 days and it was driving her crazy.

She laid her head on his shoulder "I think you may be right."

He took his arm and placed it around her shoulder and pulled her to him. "I figured so."

She downed the third drink but this time she didn't pour another. "I can't get him out of my head."

He didn't need to ask who, he knew exactly who she was talking about "He's not worth it Buffy."

"You don't think I know that, I've known that each time we've been together but for some reason I can't get past him" Buffy said upset.

This time Oliver poured her another drink, filling it to the rim. "I think you could probably use another."

She couldn't help but laugh when she took the drink from him spilling some on her pants. She cursed a little than started downing the drink which the fullness caused her to spill some on her shirt to. Once she finished the glass she looked at Oliver "This was your plan wasn't it, get me wasted and naked?"

He laughed so hard it made Buffy laugh automatically as well. "I hadn't thought of that plan but I like it, so how am I doing?"

She nodded "Buzzing a little" she looked down at her clothes "And I think I gotta change."

She went to stand up and swayed a little then finally got her footing and quietly walked into her room so she wouldn't wake Talon up. She opened the closet door at first but then realized she would be going to bed soon so no need to change into an outfit. She went to her dresser and pulled open her drawer that held her pajamas. She took off her clothes and just threw them on the floor before putting on a little nightie, she giggled. She figured if he wanted to play that game then she'd play to. She had taken off her bra because it was covered with her drink as well so all she had on was a lavender v-neck nightie that went to her thighs and a pair a lacy panties on.

When she stepped back out of the bedroom Oliver's attention was on the TV. She smiled to herself and slowly made her way back to the couch, when she sat down was the first time he looked her way. He looked the first time then back to the TV but his eyes were right back on her and wide.

"What is that?" He asked gaping at her.

"Well you seemed like you were trying to seduce me so I thought I'd help." She giggled.

He didn't say anything just stared at her. She leaned over him and grabbed her glass and poured her another drink, knowing she was giving him a full view of cleavage. She took the shot right away then poured another one with the same amount and downed it as well.

"I don't think I'm the one trying to get you drunk" He finally said.

With a smile she stood up and walked back to the kitchen and grabbed another glass. She figured there wasn't no point in her drinking alone. She sat the glass next to hers and poured two more drinks, handing the other to Oliver right before she sat back down.

"So now you're trying to get me drunk to?" He asked with a smirk.

"It's no fun to get drunk alone" She purred.

They sat there and each took 4 more shots. By this time Buffy was feeling amazing it took a lot to get her drunk but she had to say this was probably the most she had ever drunk before. She laid back in Oliver's lap with her feet dangling off the side of the couch.

She was staring up at his face "You know what you're not that bad looking for a wolf."

He chuckled "You're not that bad looking for a blood sucker either."

"I'll show you a blood sucker" She jumped up really quick, landing in Oliver's lap, wrapping her legs around his waist and bit into his neck.

She hadn't thought about it before she did it. She knew she shouldn't be taking his blood especially if she was wanting them to continue to have the kind of relationship they were having. But she was buzzing and really needed some blood and didn't think twice about taking her roommates. He didn't seem to object about it either, he let her continue to take all she needed, and he even wrapped his arms around her waist keeping her in place.

She knew she had taken a little more than she should have but she was able to back off and release him. She couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed when she was finished, it wasn't until she was looking Oliver in his eyes that she noticed that he had enjoyed it. He learned forward and kissed her slowly, she knew he was testing it and seeing how she related to the kiss. She knew she shouldn't have let it continue but she did and then he deepened the kiss, which just turned Buffy on. She reached down and pulled her nightie off and threw it on the floor, Oliver seemed very surprised by this but it didn't stop him from taking in the sight of her. He lifted her off the couch and to his bedroom, she knew in that moment that she should have done something to stop it but she didn't, she didn't want it to stop. She wanted to feel someone touch her again, she wanted to feel needed and wanted it right then that's all she was feeling. She knew she would deal with the consequences later and that's exactly what she planned to do, have a good time right then and worry about the mistake another day.


	17. Chapter 17

___**BTVS/Originals Crossover**_

 **Chapter 17**

Buffy woke up the next morning in Oliver's bed, they were both still completely naked. She started to get out of the bed when Oliver woke, he looked up at her with heavy lids "Where you going?"

"Uh I thought it might be a good idea to go back to my own room, you know my own bed." Buffy said softly.

"You do realize you don't have to take off like that, I know this didn't mean anything and I'm alright with that, we had a hell of a time and you seemed to be a little happier so it was a win-win" Oliver said not taking his eyes off her.

Buffy had to admit she did have a pretty good night. "You know this can't happen again right?"

"Whatever you say" He smirked.

"I'm serious Oliver this was a big mistake" She started getting a little loud.

"It wasn't a mistake it was us letting off a little steam" He said as he sat up "No offense but I wouldn't want to get involved with you, you have a little more baggage than I'd like."

Buffy couldn't believe what he had said, she went to smack his arm but he caught her hand and pulled her back on top of him. Buffy could only imagine what her face looked like at that moment because that was not something she thought he would do. He grabbed her by the hips and after he seen that she wasn't going to reject the offer he entered her again. She knew once again she shouldn't have but he had been so convincing. She laughed to herself because she was trying to convince herself that he had convinced her when she couldn't deny she wanted it just as much.

After that night and morning Buffy and Oliver went back to how they were before. They didn't mess around anymore and to her surprise things didn't even get weird between them. It was like it never happened.

A couple days later Buffy got a text from Mikael saying he was pretty sure he found who Esther had took over after Cassie. It was a witch that lived across the river not in the Quarter. Buffy told him she'd look into it, so she immediately called Willow then Elijah. She asked them all to meet her at the compound. She got Talon ready and headed toward their old home. When Buffy arrived at the compound she sat outside trying to get the courage to go inside. When Willow and Rebekah pulled up Buffy silently thanked them at least with them being there she didn't have to walk in by herself so it was less likely that she would have to deal with a conversation between Elijah or Klaus.

Buffy was getting Talon out of the car when Willow and Rebekah walked over to her and Rebekah put her arms out for Talon. Buffy smiled at the blonde original, she really loved being around babies and Talon seemed really intrigued with her. Buffy looked at Willow and watched her staring at her girlfriend and the baby, once she noticed Buffy was watching her she seen the redness creep up on Willow's cheeks.

"She'd make a great mother" Willow finally said to Buffy.

"Yea she would" Buffy agreed.

The four of them walked into the compound to find Elijah, Klaus and Harmony waiting on them. Buffy looked at Harmony in disbelief "What is she doing here?"

The brothers looked at her in shock. Then Klaus spoke "Well she is kind of part of this family now as well so I told her it was alright to be here."

"So I guess I should have invited Oliver to then since I have been staying with him that makes him family right?" Buffy wasn't sure what had gotten into her but she was so sick and tired of the way Klaus was acting.

She heard Klaus growl.

"This is a business matter if it was just a family matter I would not be here" Buffy was livid "I don't know when you began playing house but you will not get in my way while I try to save my city, do you understand that?"

Klaus just stared at her not replying.

"If you do not understand this, I will take this meeting elsewhere" Buffy didn't give in to his stares "I don't need your help in this, I have plenty of other people willing to help, I just figured since it does involve your mother that you would like to be involved…"

"How dare you come into my house and speak to me this way" Klaus shouted.

"Maybe if for once in your life you acted like a man instead of a little boy then I wouldn't have to speak to you this way" Buffy said glaring at him "Don't think I don't know the only reason she is here is to make me jealous but here's a bit of advice Niklaus, I don't give a damn."

After staring at each other for a few minutes, she realized he wasn't going to tell Harmony to leave so she turned around and walked out of the room. She was almost to the door when Klaus suddenly stood in front of her. She attempted to move around him but he wasn't budging and it was obvious that he wasn't about to let her walk out of his house.

Finally she looked up at him "What do you want now?"

After a few seconds he finally said "You've changed."

"That usually happens when you've had your heart broken" She replied without hesitation.

"I apologize for having Harmony here, I knew she had nothing to do with any of this but I didn't think it would be a problem." He finally apologized.

"It was a problem the first time she walked into this house" Buffy said as she walked around Klaus.

When she walked back into the room everyone was looking at Buffy like they were afraid she was going to lose it. She noticed Harmony wasn't in the room anymore which made her smile to herself.

As soon as she seen that Klaus had walked back into the room as well she began "Alright I have reason to believe I know who Esther had jumped in to."

That had all of their attentions right away. She knew this next bit of information would be even more of a doozy but she thought it was about time everyone knew who she had been working with "I have been working closely with someone else and he has shared with me that he believed she has inhabited a witch by the name of Lenore that lives across the river."

She looked at Elijah knowingly. He nodded giving her his silent approval about what she was about to share.

"So who is this mystery man you've been working with?" Willow asked her, she kind of looked a little hurt that Buffy had kept this from her.

"Well it's someone that is well known especially to you three" Buffy said looking between the Mikaelson siblings.

Klaus was the first to say something "Who is it that we would know that you're so freely working with against our mother?"

"The only other person on this planet that knows her better than you three" Buffy said straight up.

Klaus looked at her furiously "You are not working with Mikael."

"Umm yea I am" She said like it was no big deal.

"I don't understand how you could trust him, he wants us all dead" Rebekah finally joined the conversation.

"He has in the past yes, but things have changed for him" She looked from Rebekah to Klaus "When you killed him it changed him, I know it's going to be hard for you two to believe me but I'm not only one who's seen the change." She looked from them to Elijah.

"You've known about this?" Klaus asked accusingly.

Elijah blew out a breath before beginning to speak "Yes Buffy informed me about this a little while ago, well Talon did actually."

Klaus looked at his brother bewildered.

"What does that mean?" Rebekah asked.

Buffy took over "Talon has a tendency to show me visions and this one was pretty important that I needed a second opinion about it."

Klaus was finally starting to put two and two together "It was Mikael… He's the one I was trying to kill?"

Buffy looked to Klaus "Yes"

"Then you deserved to die" He said without a hint of remorse.

His words were a shock and she couldn't help but feel the hurt of his words spreading through her.

"You do not mean that brother" Elijah said coming to Buffy's defense.

"Yes he does" Buffy said "If I'm not bowing down to him then I'm no good to him."

"Am I the only one who don't know what you are talking about?" Willow looked around confused.

"I don't either" Rebekah said obviously feeling left out.

Buffy turned and looked at the couple "Talon showed me a vision of my death, Klaus was trying to stake Mikael and I interfered by placing myself between the two of them" She hesitated before finishing "Klaus ended up staking me instead."

Willow's mouth dropped, Rebekah stared wide eyed.

Rebekah looked at her brother "What is wrong with you, how can you say she deserves to die?"

"If she's going to protect him then what reason would I have to grieve her death?" Klaus asked showing no emotions.

"Why do you think I haven't told you about Mikael until now? I knew because of your past you would be the hardest to understand but he thinks he can prove to you how sorry he truly is." Buffy said to Klaus.

"He's wasting his time, I will never forgive him." Klaus said without skipping a beat.

"That's the same thing I told him." She looked at Klaus defeated "It took Talon to show me that he's sincere but I knew not even that would change your mind."

Buffy walked toward Rebekah and took Talon from her. "I'll call you guys if I hear anything else."

Buffy started to walk toward the door and she felt a presence walking with her "I'm going to walk you out." Elijah told her.

Buffy nodded, she figured this was coming, she had pretty much told them that she had moved in with Oliver. When they reached the car Elijah gave her the time to buckle Talon in before he spoke.

"So you moved out did you?" He finally said.

Buffy nodded "I can't stay here Elijah, I hope you understand that."

"I do but it doesn't stop me from worrying about you and your son." He said softly.

"I know and I appreciate it, I'm only staying at Oliver's temporarily until I can get a place of my own" Buffy told him.

"So there's nothing going on with you and Oliver?" Elijah asked.

Buffy couldn't help but laugh "No it's not like that." She figured it was best to keep what happened between them just between them, there wasn't no reason to get anyone else involved in that.


	18. Chapter 18

___**BTVS/Originals Crossover**_

 **Chapter 18**

It had been a little over a week since Buffy's confrontation with the Mikaelson's. The argument she had with Klaus had hurt her, she knew he wouldn't understand how she could work with Mikael but she never imaged that he would tell her that she deserved to die. She knew he was hurt as well because she had kept something like that from him but it didn't excuse his actions. Everything about that day kept replaying over and over again through her head but the thing she kept going back to was Klaus's expression when he learned about Mikael. As much as she didn't like thinking about it she knew he felt betrayed.

Buffy pulled onto her street and she automatically knew something was wrong, she couldn't put her finger on what it was but something felt off. The feeling got stronger the closer she got to the house she was sharing with Oliver. She pulled up and flew into the house finding Oliver unconscious on the floor in the living room. She looked around the house and it was destroyed, someone had went through the place like they were trying to find something. Then it hit her, the stake, someone was looking for the white oak stake that she possessed. The only person that came to her mind was Klaus, which angered her right away. She seen Oliver start to move so she rushed back over to him, helping him up.

When he finally opened his eyes, he had a look of guilt in them "I'm sorry I couldn't stop them."

"Hey this isn't your fault, everything will be alright" Buffy told him.

"She took him" Oliver broke down "She was asking about the white oak stake and when she couldn't find it she was furious so she took him instead and said if you wanted him back you would have to bring her the stake."

Buffy felt her knees get weak, her heart dropped. It wasn't Klaus after all it was Esther and she had taken her son. She felt like she couldn't breathe, she couldn't reply, she couldn't do anything. She felt the anger boiling through her body, the rage was consuming her, and she felt herself changing

"Buffy" Oliver said barley more than a whisper, he looked frightened.

"Where is she?" was all she could get out.

With shaky hands he handed her a piece of paper "She said to call this number."

She grabbed the number from him and headed to where she had hidden the stake. Once she retrieved it she went out the door without as much as a look back at Oliver. Once she was in the car she dialed the number.

 _-What a lovely surprise Miss Summers_

 _-There is nothing lovely about this, you kidnapped my son._

 _-I just wanted your attention that is all._

 _-Well you got it, now tell me where you are._

 _-Let's not get ahead of our self's now._

 _-Seriously, I have what you want. Now I want my son back._

 _-You're not even going to try and negotiate?_

 _-No_

 _-Alright that was easier than I expected._

 _-What did you expect? You took my son, there is nothing more important in my life than him._

 _-Not even my children?_

 _-No… Nothing… He is my child and you being a mother you should know that feeling._

 _-That I do_

 _-Alright this chat had been fun and all but I want my son._

 _-Alright I'll text you coordinates, if you're smart you won't get anyone else involved._

 _-I don't plan on it._

Once Buffy hung up she let out a sigh of relief, she knew she didn't have Talon back yet but she knew she was close. Her phone beep immediately and she programed her phone to take her to the coordinates. Her mind kept telling her that she should let someone know where she was going but she never did. She wasn't really sure why she didn't but she guessed it was because she had a feeling Esther would keep her word and then she would worry about telling them about her having the stake later.

She pulled up to the house and without hesitation she got out of the car, she knew Talon was there she could feel it. She went to the door, pushing it open not waiting on someone to let her in and what she walked in on shocked her. Esther in her new form sat on the living room floor playing with Talon, he was laughing and cooing just having a great time. When her eyes met Buffy's she smiled at her.

"You have a lovely boy here." She told her.

"Yes I know" She swooped in and picked him up tossing the stake to Esther without thinking twice about it.

"You know it's the oddest thing I swear I sense a bit of witch in him" Esther said looking at Buffy.

Buffy shrugged "He probably does have a bit of witch in him, look at me, the slayer was obviously magical then I have this part vampire side that is obviously magical as well so it makes me wonder if I have a witch somewhere way back in my history."

By Esther's face it was obvious that she was trying to decide if she believed her or not. But Buffy wasn't going to wait around she went and opened the door but when she started walking out the door she hit an invisible barrier. She tried again before she turned around and growled at Esther.

"I'm sorry Buffy, I really intended on keeping my word to you but you see I noticed something about you" Esther said as she slowly stood up "You hold a special place in all of my children's hearts and I hate to do this but I think I'm going to use that against them."

She looked at her in disbelief. "What does that even mean?"

"I told you what I wanted and obviously they all denied my offer so I thought if I had a way to persuade them to do it then maybe they would." She said sweetly.

"I think your giving me too much credit here" Buffy said walking slowly to the couch, she knew she should be pissed that Esther had locked them inside this house but at least they were together.

Esther smiled "That's where you're wrong, I don't think you give yourself enough credit."

"Well I guess we'll see then wont we?" Buffy said grumpily.

Esther just nodded.

Buffy and Talon had been here with Esther for over an hour now and she still hadn't even tried to make a move yet. Buffy was starting to get impatient, she obviously knew this couldn't be done to quickly but she had an infant that was starting to get grumpier by the minute.

"I'm not trying to rush you but if you're not planning on doing this sometime soon then I'm going to need some stuff for him." Buffy finally said.

Esther looked like she was irritated that Buffy had interrupted her. "I grabbed some thing's from your house they're in the bedroom."

"You don't think you could have mentioned that like an hour ago?" Buffy said a little irritated herself.

She walked back to the bedroom and found his diaper bag filled with diapers, bottles and some formula. She grabbed a diaper and changed him then went and fixed him a bottle. Buffy was laying with him on the bed feeding him when she must have crashed out. All she remembered was laying there one minute then the next she was in a dream. She knew exactly what kind of dream this was but she knew it was the middle of the day and to actually reach out to someone would be pretty much impossible. She kept willing herself to see Klaus since he was the only one that she had actually had these kind of dreams with.

After trying unsuccessfully for a while she finally started to think of anyone else who might be asleep right now, when she finally seen someone it surprised her when she seen who it was. She slowly walked up to the bed seeing Elijah laying there all she could see was a bare chest and a sheet covering his bottom half. When she got close enough she started calling his name, when he finally opened his eyes he looked confused.

"Please tell me you're wearing something under there?" Buffy said laughing.

Elijah pulled the sheet up then looked back at Buffy "No such luck."

Buffy closed her eyes for a moment imagining him wearing something else. When she opened them back up she seen the tshirt and smiled to herself.

When he looked at what he was wearing he looked back at her with a confused look "Really a tshirt and jeans?"

She laughed again "Sorry always kind of curious what you'd look like not so dressed up."

He stood up from the bed "So what is this place?"

"Umm… I'm not really sure" She said honestly "It's just something that I found I could do when I was pregnant and it seems like when I have Talon close to me I still can."

"Alright now for another question, why are you coming into my dreams?"

Buffy thought for a second "A better question what are you doing sleeping in the middle of the day?"

Elijah looked embarrassed when she asked that question.

Buffy understood immediately "Oh" and then she remembered his state when she first seen him and said "Oh" again. "Are you still with her?"

Elijah nodded.

Buffy couldn't help but laugh "How would you explain this you have a girl sleeping next to you but your dreaming about someone else."

"Well I really didn't have a choice in the dream thing." Elijah pointed out.

"I know, I was just trying to keep things light for a minute at least" Buffy said knowing that would end very soon.

He must have seen the change in her "What's going on?"

"Well I've kind of been trapped by your mother in some house about an hour out of the Quarter."

Elijah looked at her in shock "Are you serious?"

"Yea and that's not it, Talon is here as well as the white oak stake." Buffy told him.

Elijah took a deep breath, "What does she want?"

"You know exactly what she wants, she said she thinks if she has us that it will persuade you guys to do what she wants" Buffy replied what she said to Elijah "Look I'm alright here she hasn't hurt us but you need to get together with everyone, including Mikael and get a plan in place, I don't know what she'll do if you guys deny her again, she honestly thinks she's trying to do what's best for you all."

"I'll get ahold of everyone immediately, I don't know if it'll be a good idea to involve Mikael though" He said hesitantly "I don't think Klaus could handle that."

"I don't expect you to meet with him or anything, just call him, and let him know what's going on."

Elijah sighed then nodded, letting Buffy know that he'd do it but wasn't too happy about it.

"Thank you" She hugged him "Now get back to your girl, try to enjoy your little bit of happiness before this war breaks out."

She walked away from Elijah then woke up back in the bed holding Talon in her arms.


	19. Chapter 19

___**BTVS/Originals Crossover**_

 **Chapter 19**

Buffy had now been with Esther for a full day. She didn't know what was going on but it was starting to make her a little frustrated. She knew she was getting close to needing blood but she had a feeling Esther wasn't going to be that open to her drinking blood while she was there. She hadn't been around her the whole time she had been there but she was pretty sure that she still hadn't even contacted her children yet.

She finally made her way to Esther, when she seen her approaching she gave her a sweet smile. "What can I do for you?"

"Look I'm enjoying our little stay with you but you're going to have to wrap this up" Buffy said a little on edge, she hadn't had any blood since the morning before, over 24 hours ago.

"And why's that?" She asked innocently.

Buffy sighed "I may not be all vampire but I still need the blood, I don't need it nearly as much as others do but it is still there."

Esther looked at her knowingly. "Yea I kind of figured that, look in the fridge."

Buffy looked at her surprised then made her way to the fridge, sitting on the top shelf was multiple blood bags. She couldn't help but feel taken aback, she grabbed one of the bags then grabbed a glass and poured it into it.

As she took her first drink she looked back to Esther "Thank you."

Her actions must have shocked Esther because she had a surprised look on her face. "You're welcome child."

As she drank the last drop in the glass she said "I get a little cranky without it."

Buffy walked away without waiting for a response. She wanted to hate this woman but it seemed like no matter how much she tried she couldn't. Now she wouldn't say she liked her because that wasn't the case, it just seemed like she really did care about her children she just didn't understand what she was asking them to do was wrong.

Buffy had been sitting in the bedroom for a few hours when she heard a light knock.

"Come on in."

Esther slowly opened the door, she walked into the room leaving the door open behind her. She sat on the bed next to Buffy.

"I just wanted to let you know that I have finally spoke with my children, it seems like they already knew you were here" She said then paused letting the information linger "You were right about Klaus and Elijah, they have still denied my offer but Rebekah has agreed."

Buffy was thrown off guard, she had not expected Rebekah to agree to this.

"I hoped I could convince all of my children but I'm hoping the other two will follow" She said with a smile.

"So what does that mean for us?" Buffy asked curiously.

"I'm not sure yet, let's see how this goes with Rebekah first." She said as she stood back up. "She's coming over for dinner tomorrow night, try to be on your best behavior."

Buffy wasn't sure what their plan was but this didn't seem right, she couldn't let Rebekah give up so much for her. The only other time that Buffy seen Esther that day was when they ate dinner together, as much as she wanted to tell her she didn't want to eat she couldn't deny that she was starved and the food spelled fantastic. Buffy couldn't help but praise her for her cooking, she felt it was the polite thing to do.

Buffy thought of the situation she was in and knew it could be a lot worse. Esther had made sure that they were comfortable. She just couldn't stand being in such a small confined area knowing that she couldn't leave. She waited until the sun went down and laid down on the bed to try to get some sleep, she knew tomorrow was going to be a long day and wanted to be fully rested.

When she finally fell asleep she tried to go into Rebekah's dream but wasn't able to so she tried Elijah and again wasn't able to so she tried the last person she thought of and that was Klaus. She was surprised when this time she was actually able to and when she saw him she couldn't help but feel her heart speed-up which she automatically cursed silently. Neither of them said a word at first they just stood there and stared at each other.

"I've been so worried" He finally said with so much emotions in his voice.

She was surprised by his admission. "I'm alright I'm more worried about what your sister has agreed to."

"You're really ok?" He asked not taking his eyes off her.

"Yes your mother has actually been kind, I just can't leave here and I'm getting a little stir crazy" She admitted.

"I'm sorry about before" He said once again surprising her "I've been such an idiot."

Buffy couldn't agree more.

"I need you to know that I don't think you deserve to die either, it doesn't matter how much we disagree about something I would never want you dead." As he said that she seen the emotions rising to his eyes.

"You don't have to worry about that now" She said "I'm not planning on dying anytime soon."

"I miss you… And I miss our son…" Klaus told her.

Buffy didn't know what to say, of course she missed him to. She didn't know where he was going with this, he was acting different.

"What are you going to do?" She asked knowing the only reason he was opening up was because he was about to do something very stupid.

"What has to be done, she won't get away with taking you and Talon." He replied.

Klaus finally started moving toward her when he was merely inches from her he finally stopped.

"This is one other thing I need you to know" He sighed "I love you more than you could imagine, I know I haven't shown you that here lately but you need to know that I do."

"Your scaring me, this sounds like a goodbye" Buffy could feel it in the pit of her stomach that that's what this was. "Please Klaus don't do something that you can't make it out of."

"I'll do whatever it takes to protect you and our son, I know I haven't been doing a very good job at that but from here on out that changes"

Buffy could feel the tears building up in her eyes "You can't leave us."

"I don't plan on it" He said as she took her in his arms.

They didn't kiss, they just stood there holding each other for a long time. Buffy knew she shouldn't forgive him as easily as she had but she couldn't help it she believed that he truly was sorry. They didn't say anything to each other for a long time but finally Buffy knew her body was starting to wake itself up. So she pulled back from him reluctantly letting him go. She didn't want to tell him goodbye so she just let herself slowly vanish from him, hoping this wouldn't be the last time he was able to hold her.

She woke up to a wide eyed Talon just staring at her. She couldn't help but smile at her beautiful little boy. In return she got a big smile back from him. She kissed his forehead then got up to get him changed and then to make him a bottle. They walked to the kitchen, she feeding him as they went and seen Esther and Finn standing there talking. She smiled at them then said "Good morning."

Finn laughed while looking at Buffy then turned to his mother "You have her trapped here and she still has manners."

"Yes she is quite the unique creature." The look Esther gave her when she looked at her sent chills down her back "I'm trying to figure something out though, I'd recognize my work anywhere and I know that somehow I created what you are but I'm not really sure how that happened."

Buffy acted shocked "Your telling me you did this to me?"

"It appears that way but I can't seem to figure out how that happened since you're obviously not married to any of my children and that was the only spell I had in place." Esther said looking at her intently.

"I'm not following" Buffy said playing her part.

Esther sighed irritated "When I made my children into what they are I put a little clause in there that if anyone ever pledged themselves to my children then they would also be turned into one of the creatures I created."

"Pledged? Seriously is that how you worded it?" Buffy said loudly.

Esther just stared at her.

"So it was you that did this do me? I didn't pledge myself to Elijah though, I pledged with Elijah to always take care of our city together." Buffy shook her head.

Esther looked to Finn like she was trying to get his opinion on it. But he wouldn't say anything, he just started at Buffy, realizing for the first time that she was more like he had been before than he had realized.

"The only thing that doesn't make sense it why you're still half human, that shouldn't have happened."

"Maybe because I was the slayer?" Buffy suggested.

She seemed to take that into account "Maybe… Since you already had that magic running through your body, the vampirism took over your human side."

Buffy nodded in full agreement, that was already what she had figured happened.

Talon started squirming in her arms, she looked down at him and he automatically stopped, which made Esther laugh. He turned and looked at her then put his arms out to her, Buffy hesitated before she heard the voice in her head say, _It's alright mommy, let grandma hold me._ Her eyes got wide she looked over at the two witches making sure they didn't hear that, when she noticed they were clueless she handed Talon to Esther.


	20. Chapter 20

___**BTVS/Originals Crossover**_

 **Chapter 20**

Buffy was getting ready for the dinner that Esther was preparing for them and Rebekah. She had only just gotten Talon back from Esther and Finn. She wasn't sure what the little boy was doing but she was starting to think he had a plan to because after he asked to go to Esther early that morning he never wanted to come back to Buffy until right before she started getting stuff prepared for dinner. She tried to ask him over and over again what he was doing but he wouldn't answer her.

She had just changed Talon's clothes when she heard the doorbell. She walked out of her room and toward the living room, she heard Esther still in the kitchen and she wasn't sure where Finn went to.

"You want me to get that?" Buffy asked Esther.

"Yes please." She replied.

She opened the door and as soon as she seen the blonde original vampire she felt such a happiness go through her body. She hadn't realized just how much she had missed her. When Rebekah tried to enter the house she was stopped by an invisible force.

"Why don't you come in Rebekah" Finn said from behind Buffy.

Rebekah walked into the house and her arms immediately went around Buffy and Talon, she swooped Talon right out of Buffy's arms and held him tight to her.

She turned and looked at her mother "If you would have hurt them I would have killed you myself."

This made Esther laugh "You would have tried sweet child."

"I can't believe you'd agree to this Beks are you crazy?" Buffy said getting her attention back to her.

"I know it's hard for you to believe but this isn't only for you" Rebekah wouldn't look Buffy in her eyes "You know how I've felt about this the entire time we've known each other and now that I've found Willow I'd like to be human."

"Does she know you're doing this?" She asked Rebekah.

When she didn't answer she knew that meant she didn't.

"I hope you know what you're doing." And that was the last Buffy mentioned it.

They walked into the dining room and sat down at the table, Buffy placed Talon in the highchair between her and Rebekah. Esther had people in black and white suits serving their dinner, Buffy had to admit that she hadn't ever had anything so fancy. Once the food was served Buffy looked over everything and her mouth watered, she couldn't miss there was certain foods on that table that were meant for her and Rebekah only.

"I'd like to make a toast before we begin eating tonight" Esther said looking between the 3 of them "Rebekah daughter, I am beyond excited that you have decided to join myself and Finn in this new journey in our lives, I hoped your brothers would chose to as well but I am happy to at least add one more of my children in this life."

She took a drink of her champagne which in turn the rest did as well. There wasn't much talking during dinner but Buffy had to admit it was an amazing dinner and if she hadn't been there thanks to a crazy witch then she would have probably enjoyed herself a little better. Once their glasses were empty Rebekah jumped up at the chance to get them all more, she took her mother's glass then went to retrieve Finn's when she did something unexpected. She snapped Finn's neck which led to a gasp from her mother.

"What have you done?" Esther was furious.

"Oops" Was all Rebekah said.

Buffy went to grab Talon but was stopped and threw halfway across the room. She opened her eyes just in time for Mikael to walk through the door. His presence really surprised Esther, which she had not expected.

"Hello wife" Mikael said as he walked closer.

This gave Buffy plenty of time to run back over and grab Talon. She held him against her chest and went as far away from the witch and immortal as she possibly could.

"I thought you were dead?" Esther said.

"Well I can say the same about you, but I got to say the time has really changed you." He laughed.

Before anyone could react Buffy seen another flash come through the door and stood behind Esther in a flash, it all happened so fast all she seen was the flash then Esther falling to the floor also with a broken neck. Then when she looked up her and Klaus's eyes met. A smile formed on his lips and before she knew it she was standing in front of him and he was holding her with Talon in between them.

Talon was looking up at Klaus "Da-da da-da"

Buffy hadn't ever seen Klaus smile the way he did when he heard his son calling for him. He slowly took him from Buffy, at first he held him out like he was scared he was going to hurt him then he seemed like he was getting more comfortable with him and he held him closer. It was seriously one of the most precious moments Buffy had ever witnessed. They were so wrapped up in their family moment they forgot about all of the eyes witnessing it as well. When Buffy finally took her eyes away from Klaus and Talon, not only was Rebekah and Mikael watching them but they had also been joined by Elijah and Willow.

Willow and Rebekah were gawking at them. She instantly felt bad that neither of them had been let in on what they had discovered. Mikael just looked at them like a proud dad/grandpa, which was just odd in every sense. Elijah seemed excited that Klaus looked like he was finally going to step up.

"I hate to interrupt your little family reunion but they're going to wake up soon and this is something they shouldn't see." Mikael said looking at the three of them.

Buffy looked at him in horror "What do you mean wake up?"

Rebekah smiled "It's all part of the plan."

Klaus reluctantly handed Talon back to Buffy, they shared another small moment before Buffy walked toward Willow and Rebekah. Rebekah stood with open arms when Buffy reached her.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me" Rebekah whispered.

Willow looked a little angry "You, I can't believe she didn't tell me, we've been best friends forever."

"We'll talk later alright" Buffy promised them.

Finn was the first of the pair to start to start moving. When he opened his eyes he looked up at everyone around him "What's going on?"

"Give us a few, we only want to say this once." Klaus said irritated.

Finn looked confused until he seen his mother laying on the floor next to him. When she finally started to stir, Finn looked back up at them not understanding what was going on.

"Welcome back mother" Klaus said with a smile.

Esther looked around the room, stopping on Mikael.

"Hello love" He glared at her.

Finn finally got to his feet then helped Esther up. The pair glared at everyone.

"So is someone going to start explaining?" Finn asked impatiently.

"Well brother do you feel that gnawing feeling in the pit of your stomach?" Elijah asked with a smile.

Finn's eyes went huge "You didn't"

Rebekah smiled "No he didn't but I did."

Finn looked between his siblings hoping this was some kind of sick joke, Buffy hadn't been in on the plan but she knew it was no joke. They had both died after Rebekah spiked their drinks with her blood, so they were vampires in transition.

Elijah walked toward them "We will give you two the choice, you can either complete your transition and become a vampire or you can die, you have 24 hours to decide."

"You've got to be kidding me." Finn asked in horror.

But when he looked at his mother her face told a whole different story. Buffy knew right away that Esther would make the change, she knew if she died this way then she'd be gone.

"You're not?" He asked his mother.

"Are you ready to die Finn, there's isn't any coming back from this." She said trying to get him to understand.

"I would rather die than be an abomination again" He said not believing what he was hearing.

"I'm sorry Finn but I'm not ready to die" She looked at her son sadly.

He started walking away from her but then he stopped abruptly, it was obvious how he felt about his mother in that moment. Before anyone could even register what he was planning he made his way back to his mother's side then snapped her neck.

"She was nothing but a hypocrite, she deserved to die." Finn said "Would someone please do me the honor?"

Klaus walked up to his brother, Finn just stared at him.

"He's beautiful" Finn said looking between Klaus and Talon before Klaus snapped his neck.

"So who is going to explain to me how the bloody hell my brother has a child?" Rebekah said bringing everyone's attention to herself.


	21. Chapter 21

___**BTVS/Originals Crossover**_

 **Chapter 21**

Once they made it back to the compound Buffy and Klaus sat everyone down and explained everything, well the most they could at that moment. Buffy was working on a plan to get everyone their memories back but for right now they were just going to have to deal with letting their family in on that the child was actually Klaus's not Oliver's. She explained to them all about how she just assumed it was Embry's because Klaus was a vampire and since they couldn't have children it just made sense. Then she told them about her run in with Mikael and how it was him that actually told her the truth.

"There is one other thing" She looked at Klaus to let him know that she was going to tell them about their memories being changed. "It seems that me and Embry's relationship was fabricated by someone who must have knew about Mikael and Esther's return because until the end of my pregnancy I never really knew him."

"I don't understand" Willow was the first to speak.

"Actually Will I think you may have been the culprit" Buffy said to the red haired witch. "We only remembered after we found out about Talon, I think he helped with the rest coming back to us."

"But you don't know for sure if it was me though, I wouldn't have done something like this without your permission" Willow said a little frantic.

"This wasn't the first time you had changed stuff around for us but every other time I ended up getting my memories back sooner than I should have, so I'm thinking you thought if I didn't know that maybe they wouldn't come back until later." Buffy said trying to calm down the witch.

"So what's your plan?" Rebekah asked.

"I'm thinking Talon will be able to sort through Willow's head and find what we need but that's going to have to wait until tomorrow, we all need to rest" Buffy told them not exactly lying, she just needed to talk to Elijah before they got their memories back.

After everyone left Buffy and Klaus sat for a while and talked, she told him that she was going to speak to Elijah before everyone got their memories back. She wanted him to have a little time to get use to the idea before all of it being thrown back at him. He asked her if she wanted him to go with her when she talked to him, but she didn't, she needed to do it alone all she asked was that he watched Talon.

It had gotten pretty late by the time she finally made it to talk to Elijah, she knocked on his door. Waiting for him to answer but when the door opened to her surprise it wasn't him standing there. Gia smiled sweetly at her.

"Sorry I hadn't realized he had company." Buffy said embarrassed that she was interrupting them.

"It's no problem, I know you've had a rough couple of days" Gia said as she walked back into Elijah's room expecting Buffy to follow, so she did.

When Elijah seen her he gave her a puzzled look "What's going on?"

Buffy hesitated then she finally looked him in the eyes "Umm we need to talk and privately if you don't mind."

He automatically looked worried. He walked over to Gia "Let's continue this tomorrow alright?"

She nodded then kissed him and disappeared out his door, closing it as she left.

Once Buffy knew for sure Gia was gone she looked back to Elijah again "You should probably sit."

"You're starting to worry me" Elijah told her as he walked toward the bed and sat next to her.

She took her hand and placed it inside of his, looking at the ground she began "You know how I told you about our memories being changed?"

He nodded.

"Well yours was actually changed almost as much as mine was." She said "There's a lot that you don't know that's going to hurt when it comes back."

This caught Elijah's attention "What do you mean?"

Buffy kept fidgeting "I'm scared, I don't want you to hate me."

"How could you think that I could hate you?" He looked confused.

"It's because of me that it's going to hurt you when you get them back, we weren't on very good terms and it was my fault."

He still wasn't understanding.

"Before I became this" Buffy pointed to herself "We were together, we were actually together when I found out I was pregnant with Klaus's child."

Elijah just sat there staring at Buffy.

She felt the tears welling up in her eyes "When I found out it was Klaus's I took off, ready to leave New Orleans but you found me… And even after I told you about the baby it didn't change the way you felt about me, you proposed to me right there." The tears were falling down her cheeks now.

"I said yes…I agreed to marry you Elijah…" Buffy paused trying to calm down "I had never cared for anyone the way I did for you, we were truly happy in every sense of the way…. But then we got married and I changed into what I am now."

She heard him gasp "So your telling me that were married?"

She nodded. "But after I changed it changed me and I took off, the thought of being a vampire made me want to die and I was furious with you."

He looked like he hadn't expected her to say that "Why would you be furious with me?"

"Because you knew it was a possibility and you didn't tell me, you let me become this and didn't even have the audacity to inform me before we got married that I could become one of the things that I'm supposed to destroy… It was already bad enough that I fell in love with an original vampire but when I became one I felt betrayed." Buffy said getting upset remembering that day like it was yesterday.

"That still doesn't tell me why you would think remembering this will make me hate you." He said obviously knowing there was more to be told.

Buffy sighed "When I was gone I had a relationship with someone and it was so bad that I had my memories erased so I wouldn't remember when I came home to you."

The look Elijah gave her absolutely broke Buffy's heart "How could you do that if you say you loved me?"

"You need to understand when I became a vampire it changed everything about me including my feelings for you, I still felt the love for you but I wasn't in love with you anymore." Buffy said softly.

"So where does that leave us now?" Elijah asked.

"We were civil with each other but that was about it, we still ran the Quarter together" Buffy told him.

"So I have to know, this relationship that you had was it serious?" Elijah asked not knowing if he really wanted to know this information.

This was the part she was not wanting to tell him all over again, "Yea and it seems like it doesn't matter what happens I always end up back with him."

Elijah just sat there staring at her, by his expression and his silence Buffy had a feeling he knew who it was. After sitting in silence for about 10 minutes Buffy finally couldn't stand it anymore.

"Please say something" Buffy finally said.

"My brother… You had an affair with my brother… How could you?" Elijah was livid.

"I didn't mean for it to happen, I was angry with you but I never meant for something like this to happen" She tried to explain.

"I cannot believe that I was actually happy that my brother had finally found someone who brought the best out in him… Just to find out that the woman he has been with is my wife… Marriage is something I hold very dear to my heart and to think after 1000 years I finally gave myself fully to someone just to have them break their vows." Elijah looked disgusted.

"I'm sorry Elijah"

"Are you really? After everything that's happened you go right back to him, how sorry could you really be?" Elijah was furious.

Buffy knew he had every right to be pissed "I've never went right back to him, don't you understand that, it has never mattered how much I loved him I did everything in my power to stay away from him… That was until we got into this reality and I didn't know about us and guess what I fell for him once again… I didn't ask for this to happen and if I could change the way I feel than I would."

"You love him?" Elijah asked.

Buffy didn't say anything she just nodded. She felt the tears starting to fall again and was trying her hardest to hide it, she didn't think it was right for her to be upset when he was the one who was getting an information overload.

Elijah stood up so Buffy followed suit, he walked to his door and opened it. "I need some time to think about this."

Buffy understood "Willow is going to start trying to break the spell tomorrow, if you want I can be moved out by the time that happens."

Elijah looked at her confused "You're not living here though."

"Well I'm obviously not moving back in with Oliver, he was just a cover up so no one would know Klaus was Talon's father but now with your mother gone I'm not going to be staying there anymore, I'm actually looking into a few apartments but I won't know anything for about a week." She told him.

Elijah sighed "You can stay here, I don't expect you to take my nephew back around all of them werewolves."

Buffy tried to give him a small smile but knew it fell short "Thank you I'll be out as soon as possible."

She turned and walked out of his room and headed to the room that was once hers before all this craziness. It wasn't no more than a minute before Klaus made his way into her room with Talon, by the look on his face he had heard their entire conversation. She smiled apologetically, she knew it didn't matter how much they felt for each other hurting Elijah wasn't something either of them wanted to do and because of this spell it's going to be like it happened all over again.


	22. Chapter 22

_Sorry it's been awhile since my last update but I am still here trying to get the end perfect to this. I have a few more chapters already done just posting occasionally until I get this finished.  
_

* * *

 _ **BTVS/Originals Crossover**_

 **Chapter 22**

It took a couple days for Talon to finally be able to pull the memory from Willow to give her an idea of how to break it. Once she knew how, she was embarrassed that she hadn't figured it out sooner, she put a fail-safe in place to help her remember, and she had just ignored it. She kept apologizing to Buffy about doing something this irrational without speaking to her first but she kept telling her that it was really alright, she knew she did it to keep everyone safe.

Elijah hadn't really spoke to either Buffy or Klaus since she told him about what he's about to relive. She felt horrible about the whole situation but she knew she did the right thing when she told him. She could have went a couple more days without having to worry about hurting his feelings but she wanted him to be prepared for what was about to happen. Buffy and Klaus decided that they wouldn't continue anything that they had going on, he would be around for Talon and that's it. She knew the way they felt about each other but she couldn't hurt Elijah all over again like that.

Willow had decided to do the reversal spell at the compound, there was more room and since the main people affected lived there it made things easier. Buffy did have to make a very awkward call though and that was to Embry, it would be better if him and his parents were also present. So she had to try to explain the situation over the phone and hope that he believed her. When they showed up right on time Buffy couldn't help but feel relief that everything was falling in place. Willow was working on getting everything set up with Davina, which was odd that she hadn't included the Deveraux sisters but Buffy didn't question her best friend, she knew that she knew what she was doing.

Everyone was sitting looking at each other awkwardly, Buffy had tried to explain everything to Embry and his family the best she could. When Elijah finally walked into the room Buffy couldn't help but think he looked good, he didn't look like he had been sulking. He slowly walked up to Willow and asked if he could speak for a moment.

Buffy wasn't trying to ease drop but she could hear them speaking in the other room and she didn't shut it out.

" _Can I ask you a question?" Elijah asked politely._

" _Sure" It was obvious Willow said with a smile._

" _When our memories come back will it affect anything that has happened since they were taken?" Elijah asked and Buffy knew right then what it was about._

" _It shouldn't, even though these last 6 ½ months were in a fabricated reality everything that has happened has still happened. Why do you ask?" Willow replied._

 _Elijah hesitated "Buffy informed me that she and I were married when she was still human and there were some complications afterwards… I'm just wondering if you have any idea how that will affect the relationships I have made now."_

" _You mean you're curious how will that will affect the relationship you've made with Gia?" Willow read between the lines._

" _Yes" He said barely more than a whisper._

" _I can't answer that" She said apologetically "It all depends on the feelings you still harbor for Buffy and how your feelings for Gia relates."_

" _Thank you for being honest I figured as much." Elijah said politely._

They walked back in the room and Buffy tried to act like she hadn't heard that entire conversation but when her eye caught Willow's she knew that the witch knew. Willow just gave her a small smile so Buffy followed suit.

"Thank you all for coming" Willow finally said getting everyone's attention. "I know this is a very different experience for some of you but I'm hoping nothing like this will ever have to happen again."

"Can I ask you a something?" Embry said looking at Willow.

"Go ahead." She replied.

"Why me?" He paused "Why did you chose me to play the part of Buffy's husband?"

"Honestly my first instincts was to choose someone who had been around awhile but when I met you there was something about you that just told me you were the perfect person, you were everything I thought she needed" Willow looked between Embry and Buffy "And I felt the attraction between the two of you especially after I put that first vision in there."

Buffy sat there gaping at Willow she don't know why she didn't even think about it being Willow that had put the visions in place. Then she looked at Klaus knowing he wasn't going to be happy about that statement, he had been present for that first vision and even though he acted like it hadn't bothered him she knew it had.

"And honestly I thought you'd be a good change for her, she needed something steady when her son was born and I love you two" She looked at Elijah and Klaus "but neither of the relationships she's had with either of you have been steady and I knew the only way she'd be alright is if she had steady in her life" She turned back to Embry "But then once Talon was born you was gone so much it pushed her right back into Klaus's arms."

Embry cleared his throat "I actually think that was because I was dating Helena before you did your thing."

There was a gasp that came from his mom and dad, his mom looked hurt "And you didn't tell us?"

"Well I can't remember exactly right now but I kept getting this déjà vu feeling every time we were together" He looked at his parents "So let's talk about this after alright?"

His parents just nodded.

Willow was mixing some herbs and a few other things together, she looked like she was concentrating. Davina seemed like she was channeling her inner magic. Finally the two took each other's hands both taking a small drink out of the cup. Davina started the incantation first and Willow joined Buffy couldn't understand what they were saying but it was obvious that it was two different things. Buffy knew her and Klaus didn't actually need to be there but they figured it was best for show. She felt the magic's flowing through her body and by looking at the others in the room she knew it was working, she couldn't help but watch Elijah as everything was going through him. The look of hurt was apparent and it made Buffy's heart hurt, she knew there wasn't anything she could do about the way things had went she just wished there was a way to make it easier on him.

When Willow and Davina were nearing the end there was a huge gust of wind that flew through the room and as soon as they quit speaking the wind died automatically. Everyone looked around at everyone else Buffy knew this meant it was finished and had worked just like she thought it would. She and Embry's eyes connected for just a few moments and he gave her an apologetic smile, their fake marriage hadn't ended very well and she hoped it didn't affect the friendship that they could possibly have.

"Again I want everyone to know how sorry I am about everything, I was just trying to protect my family." Willow said looking embarrassed.

Embry was the first to speak "I know I was kind of angry but I know you did it for a good reason and I'm glad it gave me that time to get to know Buffy and her family, I can't sit here and say that knowing I would have to take orders from a vampire didn't go over to well but now that I got to know her I know that there isn't anyone better for the job."

Buffy couldn't help but smile "Thank you."

"I'm just telling the truth anyone who would question you about this is crazy, you were made for this" He responded.

Buffy was glad that even after everything that it seemed like they would be alright. After everyone left she went to find Elijah, she needed to talk to him now that he remembered.

He was standing in the kitchen pouring himself a drink.

She approached him slowly "You want to pour me one to?"

He looked up at her but didn't make eye contact, then he turned back toward the counter and grabbed another glass and poured another. After he handed her drink to her he finally spoke.

"Why didn't you tell me about me making you turn your emotions off and what happened afterwards?" Elijah said finally making eye contact.

"It wasn't important." Buffy replied.

"Like hell it wasn't" Elijah shouted then once he calmed a little he took a deep breath "It was then that I accepted that what we had was gone, it hurt but I finally let it settle in that you are a different person now and you love differently."

"Elijah" Buffy started.

"Don't" He interrupted "Please let me finish."

Buffy nodded.

"I never told you but I had finally started moving on as well, once I finally accepted the reality" His words startled her "I didn't hate you then and I don't now and honestly having these last 6 months to not think about it has really helped as well, I'm not telling you that I will be alright with you seeing Niklaus but I am alright with us not being together."

Buffy didn't know what to say to him she was so shocked by his admission. This was the best news that she had ever heard but she couldn't help but feel sad, she knew this was truly the end, it's not like she expected anything else but it was still hard to come to terms with.

"I'm sorry it has come to this" Buffy finally said looking sadly at Elijah.

"Me to" He said sincerely "But things happen for a reason, I'm not really sure what the reasoning behind this is but I guess eventually we'll find out."

"We do have eternity together" Buffy said before she realized how that sounded "Well not together but we'll both be here…"

Elijah chuckled "I understood what you meant."

They talked a little longer, she knew their relationship would never be what it was but she was glad that they seemed like they were going to be able to make it past this. Having Elijah in her life was very important to her, they were connected and would be for all eternity.


	23. Chapter 23

___**BTVS/Originals Crossover**_

 **Chapter 23**

It had been two months since everyone got their memories back and Buffy had been moved into her own apartment for almost just as long. She had put in for a few apartment when she was still staying with Oliver and had got the approval on the one she really wanted just a couple days later so with the help of the Mikaelson brothers she was all moved in and living on her own now. The apartment just happen to be right in the middle of the Quarter and right in the center of all the factions, it was the real reason Buffy wanted it, she wanted to stay close to everyone.

Buffy and Embry had actually talked a bit the last couple months, they had become pretty good friends. He and Helena had finally made their relationship public and Buffy couldn't be happier for the two of them, she felt they ended up back together in the other reality as well because they were meant to be together. She learned why they had kept their relationship a secret, their pack consists of only family except for Helena, she was kind of "adopted" into their pack when they found her astray a couple years prior and they were worried what their pack would think about them being together. But so far it seemed like they were all pretty happy for the couple.

Buffy and Oliver had actually became really close as well, before the whole other reality thing they had never really spoke much but now he was like another friend to her. He wasn't too happy when he found out that Talon's father was actually Klaus, he and Klaus had never really seen eye to eye and he wasn't afraid to show his dislike for him. But he didn't let that piece of information affect the way he felt about Buffy or Talon. He wasn't pretending to be his father anymore but he made sure he seen him at least once a week. It made Buffy hope that he found him someone because she knew he would make a great father.

Elijah and Gia started back up pretty slow, Buffy had a feeling it was because he felt like he was betraying them but Buffy made sure he knew that it was alright with her. She wanted to see him happy, he deserved that much especially because she knew he went through a lot because of her. They weren't as close as they use to be and Buffy had a feeling they never would be but she knew one day they would be able to look at each other and remembering the past wouldn't hurt anymore. When you have eternity things look differently, she had only lived this way for a little over a year and she already knew how much things changed being like this.

Giles and Xander decided to move to New Orleans permanently, Buffy was pretty sure Xander would have even if Giles would have went back to England. He and Sophie had gotten pretty close, she didn't think they were officially dating or anything but she was pretty sure that he had finally found his way past Anya. Giles had stayed in the apartment that he had gotten when they first came back to town that was in the building where Dawn was staying but Xander ended up getting a small one bedroom house.

Dawn was able to finish her high schooling online and after getting her diploma she had enrolled at the area campus. She and Kieran's niece Cami actually had some classes together and had become pretty good friends. She knew Dawn was a little younger than Cami but she knew that she was a good influence and Dawn needed someone like her in her life. Buffy was glad that Dawn decided to stay, she knew she had friends and she had the Mikaelson family but she needed her family there and since Dawn was all she had left she was so happy that she decided to stay.

Klaus had really been active in Talon's life, it was hard for Buffy to see him almost every day and not be with him but they had decided that was the way it needed to be. She hoped one day they would be the family she knew they were meant to be but until that day came she was willing to wait and it didn't matter how long it took. She knew if she ever wanted this thing to work out with Klaus that she needed to take it slow and do it right this time, she wouldn't do anything behind Elijah's back again.

Since Buffy had become a vampire she had made some poor decisions and that was going to stop now. She knew that this wasn't something she asked for but when she thought about it she knew she wasn't alone in this, most of the people changed didn't choose it was done to them as well. She knew there was no way around what she was now so she needed to adjust her life based on that. She also had finally started to accept what she had done when her emotions was off, that was one of the hardest things for her since she had taken innocent lives but she knew she needed to move past that. She would always grieve their lives, it wouldn't ever matter how much time past she would always remember each and every life that she took it was imbedded in her brain.

Buffy and Talon were visiting with Faith and Marcel, now that Talon was a little over 8 months he was crawling everywhere and by the way he was pulling up on everything she knew he would be walking very soon.

Marcel was staring at Talon "It's so hard to believe he's Klaus's."

Buffy gave him an odd expression "Why do you say that?"

"When you know someone for so long there's just certain things that you don't think you'll ever see." He told her. "I almost feel like he's kind of my brother."

This statement caught Faith's attention, they all knew Klaus was the one who turned Marcel but for him to make a remark like that it almost seemed like there was more to the story then they knew.

"Klaus saved me when I was just a boy and took me under his wing" He said obviously this was the first time he had talked about this in a long time "I stayed with him, wanting nothing more than to be just like him but he refused for so long it wasn't until I was near death that he finally turned me."

Buffy was taken aback "How have I not heard about this until now?"

By the look on Faith's face this was also the first time she had heard this piece of information and she wasn't too happy about it.

"Let's just say we haven't been close since he left me for dead after Mikael came here a century ago" Marcel said obviously upset that no one had come back looking for him.

"You mean after you and Rebekah called him here, right?" Buffy asked.

It was obvious once again that this was something that Faith didn't know about.

Marcel looked at her sternly then smiled. "Touché"

"Why am I just hearing about all of this for the first time?" Faith was obviously pissed.

"I'm sorry babe, this is stuff in my past that's better left, well in the past." Marcel said as he put his arm around her shoulders.

Buffy looked between the two of them and realized if they ever expected this thing between them to last they needed to be open about everything. She knew how it was keeping things from the person you loved and in the end it never went well.

"Marcel I know you think these things aren't important because they were well before her time but I'd like to share a bit of advice" She paused making sure he was listening "If you want this thing with Faith to work you need to open up to her" She then looked to Faith "And that goes to you to."

They both were looking at Buffy then looked to each other silently agreeing to what Buffy had said.

"I know a lot of people go through life thinking what's in the past is in the past so there's no reason to bring it back up but when you're a vampire or living in a supernatural world your past has a way of coming back and biting you in the ass." She said with a laugh.

Marcel knew this better than anyone, one of them things was Mikael. He and Rebekah were both still so scared that he was going to share the bit of information with Klaus about how he found them a century before. When Mikael decided to stay in town Buffy made sure the first thing she did was have a chat with Marcel to make sure he didn't do anything stupid, she needed to make sure he knew that he wasn't staying to make anyone's life miserable. He was only there to try and make up to his children for what he did pretty much their entire existence.


	24. Chapter 24

___**BTVS/Originals Crossover**_

 **Chapter 24**

The next couple weeks went by without a hitch, Klaus had started taking Talon for overnight stays at the compound so he could spend time with just that family as well. The first time he took him Buffy felt like she was going to lose it because he was almost 9 months old now and he had never spent a whole night away from her. She knew that she was probably imposing on Willow but the nights Klaus took Talon she stayed with her, since Rebekah was staying at the compound she thought it worked out well.

This was no different than any of them times, Klaus had just come by and picked Talon up and Buffy was making her way out the door to Willow's when her phone rang. When she seen the name pop up she couldn't help but smile.

"Well, well, well Sam Winchester you are still alive" Buffy said with a laugh as she answered her phone.

"Yea sorry it's been so long, we've been on back to back to back cases and haven't really even had room to breathe" He replied.

She had spoken to him a few time since her wedding but not much. Most was just a text here and there but it hadn't been much more than that.

"Don't worry about it, it had been pretty crazy around here as well" She paused "I think it's finally calming down though."

"Well were actually going to be driving through town and thought maybe we'd stick around for a little bit. Come visit our long distance family." Sam chuckled.

The thought of Sam and Dean seeing her the way she is now wasn't something she was ready for yet. In all honesty she hadn't even told them about her being a vampire yet. She knew how Dean's mind was and he believed monsters needed to be killed and in reality she was a monster now and she wasn't ready to see someone that she had once cared about to look at her disgustedly.

"You still there?" Sam asked her.

"Yea I'm here Sammy but you may want to postpone your trip here."

"Why? I thought you'd be excited to see us. Well me at least." Sam sounded like his feelings were hurt.

"You don't know how comforting it would be to have you around but I don't think I'm ready for that yet." Buffy told him.

"I don't understand Buffy, ready for what?" Sam asked confused.

"There's something that I've purposely kept from you and I don't think I'm ready for you to find out yet." Buffy admitted.

"Well you better get ready and soon because we just got into New Orleans" Sam said.

"Sammy…" Buffy sighed. "I'm not living at the compound anymore."

"What?" He was surprised to hear this.

She gave Sam her address and told him if he was smart that he'd come alone first then decide if he wanted to bring Dean back with him. Once she hung up the phone she called Willow and told her she was going to have to cancel their plans because Sam was in town and on his way there.

It wasn't no more than 10 minutes when she heard the knock on her door. She looked at her reflection then went and opened the door, she cussed under her breath when she seen Dean had still come with Sam. She looked at both men then stepped back to let them in.

"I have to know, why are living here?" Sam asked before she even had the door closed.

"That is a long story." She walked slowly past them and they followed her into the living room.

After Sam sat down he started looking around "Where's your son at?"

"With Klaus" She said without thinking.

"Why is he with him?" Sam asked once again confused about the situation.

She couldn't help but laugh "That also is a long story."

"You two want something to drink?" She asked from the kitchen.

"I'll take a glass of water." Sam said.

"You want a beer?" She asked Dean.

"Sure" he replied.

She brought the boys their drinks and them went and sat across from them.

"So you planning on sharing any of these stories with us?" Sam said after she sat.

"Well first off Talon is Klaus's son and secondly Elijah and I are no longer together." She told them.

The brothers looked at her stunned.

"Well I guess that was easier than I imagined." Buffy said with a light laugh trying to make best of the situation.

Buffy noticed Dean hadn't taken his eyes off her since she sat down. She was wondering if he was trying to figure out what she was.

"There's something different about you." Dean finally commented.

"Yes there is." She said flatly. "And a big change at that, it's why I would have rather you two stayed away."

Sam had started staring like Dean was. He must have not noticed the difference when they walked in but now that they sat this closely he was seeing the changes in her as well.

"What the…" Sam's mouth hung open.

"What are you?" Dean interrupted his brother.

Buffy sighed "You don't want to know."

"You let him turn you didn't you? And now you two aren't even together." Dean said accusingly.

"No I didn't let anyone turn me you should know me better than that." Buffy's voice got a little loud.

"I don't know you at all anymore, I mean hell you married a vampire" Dean was obviously pissed.

"And? Why does it matter that I married a vampire, I loved Elijah more than I thought I could possibly love another person." Buffy shouted.

"If you loved him so much then why are you not together anymore?"

"There are numerous reasons but the number one thing is because he knew this was possible and he didn't tell me." Buffy said calming down "The day I married him was the day I turned into what you see before you."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked curiously.

"You remember how I collapsed?" Sam nodded "That's when I changed."

"You are so full of shit" Dean told her.

"Really look at me Dean… Can you actually tell me you think I wanted this? I've been fighting every single day with what I am... I don't need you coming into my home and calling me a liar, it's why I didn't want you here, I knew you would never understand." Buffy yelled.

Dean opened his mouth to say something then closed it.

"Go on what horrible thing was you going to say now?" Buffy said angrily "I'm so sick of people judging me who know nothing of what I've been through."

"I'm sorry" Dean said softly, it was obvious Buffy hadn't expected this response. "I shouldn't have assumed anything about you."

Buffy wanted to yell some more but looking at Dean she could tell that he meant what he said. So she calmed herself back down then looked Dean in his eyes. "I don't owe you any kind of explanation but since I do think of both of you as my friends I will explain."

So she did, she told them everything about the wedding, about the Mikaelson mother cursing anyone who pledged forever with her children. She hated thinking of it as a curse but she really couldn't think of it any other way. Then she told them about what happened after she changed and everything she thought they needed to know. She did tell them about her kills and neither seemed very thrilled about it but neither flat out said anything negative about it either. She knew in all reality she didn't have to tell them about it but she knew with them being hunters that they have a good chance of finding out anyway and she wanted to be the one to tell them. After all that talk it was Sam who changed the subject it wasn't really to a lighter subject but a different one.

"So you gonna tell us how you and Klaus had a child?" Sam said with a smile.

She told them about the witches and the spell they used to get them together.

"We still aren't sure if somehow the spell gave us a bigger possibility or what because you guys know that we had been together a few times before then and nothing had happened before that" Buffy said.

"So what's going on there?" Sam asked kind of like he really didn't want to.

"What do you mean?" She asked knowing exactly what he meant.

"With you and Klaus?" He said a little firmer.

She chuckled "I knew what you meant… Nothing… And that's honestly the truth… Nothing can and nothing will…"

"But you want it to?" Dean asked knowing by the look in her eyes that he didn't want to hear the answer.

"It doesn't matter what I want." She told him honestly.

Dean didn't say anything else after that, he just stared at her.

"I'm not the same person I use to be Dean, the Buffy you knew died a year and 3 months ago when I married the love of my human life" She sighed.


	25. Chapter 25

___**BTVS/Originals Crossover**_

 **Chapter 25**

They all talked for a while longer talking about everything. Once Buffy realized they were planning on staying in a hotel Buffy told them they were not when she had a spare bedroom and a couch. Dean tried arguing a little but Buffy won in the end, it made it easier that she had Sam's vote from the beginning. Sam got the bedroom and Dean got stuck with the couch, which he didn't seem too disgruntled about.

Sam crashed out pretty soon after night hit but both Buffy and Dean weren't ready for bed yet. So they sat and talked for a while which Buffy had to admit went pretty well, they hadn't had a conversation just the two of them in years and there was a lot that needed to get out in the open. It helped them out a lot when Buffy got out one of her bottles and started pouring them shots. She didn't want them drunk she just wanted to take the edge off since she was this close to humans, it wasn't that she hadn't been around them but the only human that she had this close for this long was her sister. She even made sure she drank extra blood that day just so she didn't have any urges.

They were on their 5th shot when Buffy finally got up and put the bottle up.

"Hey I wasn't done with that" Dean said playfully.

"Yes you are, sorry but I can't have you drunk" Buffy said with a laugh.

"Aww your no fun" He joked.

It was obvious that he was feeling some of the effects from the alcohol and she mentally kicked herself because she wasn't thinking about what his tolerance would be only that she wasn't feeling much of anything.

"Fun has nothing to do with it, I'm just the responsible one" She looked at Dean "I am a mother now."

"Don't remind me" He said grumpily.

She gave him a sympathetic smile remembering the last conversation they had before they left last time.

"This has been fun but it's getting pretty late so I'm going to get to bed." Buffy said making her way off the couch.

"Goodnight Buffy" Dean said softly.

"Goodnight."

Once she got back to her room she closed the door and stood there with her back to it for a moment trying to calm her nerves. She didn't think she had anything to worry about but she had two very human hunters in the other room and couldn't help but think it had been a mistake demanding they stayed there. After a couple minutes she finally made her way to her dresser and pulled out her pajamas and got ready for bed. She had been lying in bed for about a half hour when she heard her door open, she rolled over to see a shirtless Dean enter her room closing the door behind him. He slowly made his way to the bed then sat next to her.

"I was hoping you weren't asleep yet." Dean said barely more than a whisper.

"Nope just laying here thinking." She said looking up at Dean.

"Do you think we would have made it if I wouldn't have been stupid and broke it off when I did?" Dean asked out of nowhere.

Buffy sat up adjusting her tank top then looked at Dean "I think what happened was supposed to happen."

"I'm sorry for the way I acted afterward it was just hard being around you and I have to admit I was a little jealous about the relationship you had with my brother." He told her.

"It's alright at least we seem to be able to move past it now, that's all that matters" She hugged him.

He held a little too long but Buffy didn't push the issue. It wasn't until she eyed his veins in his neck that Buffy finally pushed him back, she tried to turn her head so he wouldn't see her that way but she knew it was too late.

He took his hand and lightly turned her head back to him "No need to hide what you are, I know you probably think I can't accept you the way you are but I can, I know I've been a black and white kind of person but you've made me see the grey in things."

Her face had turned back to normal "Thanks that means a lot to me."

"Now I'm not going to offer you my blood or anything so don't get no crazy ideas" He joked.

Buffy couldn't help but laugh "I wouldn't take it anyway, I wouldn't do that to someone I care about it just makes the relationships different and I like where we finally are."

He nodded in agreement. Then yawned which in turn made Buffy yawn, they both laughed for a few minutes then Dean laid down in her bed. She followed suit and laid next to him.

"I know we couldn't ever be together again but I'm happy with this" He said putting his hand on her arm.

"Me to" She agreed.

They just laid there and stared at each other for what felt like forever before Dean finally fell asleep with Buffy not that far behind him. It felt odd having a body next to her but comforting. She felt the urge to move away from him a little but never did.

When she woke up the next morning she could help but laugh a little sometime during the night she had wrapped herself around Dean. She woke up to her arm and leg both being over him and her head was resting in his shoulder. She raised her head to see that Dean was already awake smiling down at her.

"You sleep good?" He asked with a big smile.

"It appears I did" She laughed.

She was just moving off him when her door opened expecting it was Sam she didn't even bother looking up. It wasn't until she stood up and turned around that she met the eyes of someone who was not Sam.

As soon as their eyes met she seen the pain behind his glare "It's not what it looks like."

She knew as soon as the words came out of her mouth that he wouldn't believe them, she looked at the still shirtless Dean sitting up in her bed and her in a tank top and a pair of shorts.

"Why would it matter to me if it was?" Klaus said a little too harshly.

She walked around the bed to where he stood in the doorway, she took his hands in hers, to her surprise he didn't fight it or pull away "Even though we can't be together that doesn't mean that I'm going to be with someone else."

"Why not? You should move on with your life" He said trying to keep a straight face but she knew him well enough to know how he was truly feeling.

"That's not going to happen anytime soon" She told him honestly.

It wasn't until she heard Dean moving behind her that she remembered that they weren't alone and finally moved past Klaus to walk into the living room to get her son. When she walked in she seen Sam playing with Talon, she smiled at the sight.

She didn't mean to ease drop but she couldn't help but overhear Dean telling Klaus that nothing really had happened, that they had just been talking and fell asleep. Klaus didn't respond to him he just showed up in the living room where Buffy was still watching Sam with Talon. Again she saw the pain and jealousy in his face. She hated the way their relationship was now, they cared too much about each other to just be friends but because of Elijah they could never be anything other than friends. She was in a situation that she just couldn't win at, it didn't matter what either of them wanted they had to deal with what they could have.

Klaus finally looked up at Buffy "I'm going to get back I'll see you next weekend."

Before Buffy could even reply he was out the door, she shook her head. When she turned around she bumped right into Dean.

"Sorry." She said sadly.

He wrapped his arms around her trying to comfort her, she allowed it and even put her arms around him as well. Finally she stepped away telling him thanks. Then they walked over to Sam and Talon, she noticed Dean approached him slowly and the sight made Buffy laugh.

"What's so funny?" He asked her.

"You look like you're afraid of him."

"Well it's not like I'm really around kids doing the job I do." Dean replied.

"Sammy looks like he's doing a pretty good job." Buffy laughed.

He gave her a dirty look which made Buffy laugh even more.

When Buffy finally looked over at Talon he was sitting on the ground staring at her. She put her arms out to him "Come here baby."

To her surprise he started pushing up with his hands and when he was standing and finally steadied himself he started taking very wobbly steps toward her. Buffy knew her smile showed everything, this was his first steps and he was taking them to her. She was jealous because his first words were da-da and it had taken him awhile longer to start saying ma-ma but now he was walking to her. He made it right in front of her before he finally fell and landed on his bottom, when he looked up to his mom it made her laugh because he had the grumpiest look on his face. He was obviously upset that he fell. She swooped him up in her arms and held him tight.

"That was a good job Talon." She said to him.

She grabbed her phone and started texting Klaus telling him that their son had just walked for the first time, when he didn't reply she knew it was probably because he was mad he wasn't there to witness it.


	26. Chapter 26

___**BTVS/Originals Crossover**_

 **Chapter 26**

The Winchester brothers stayed in town for a little over 2 weeks, they stayed with Buffy for a couple days but decided to go elsewhere, they felt like they were intruding even though Buffy told them it was alright for them being there. Buffy and Sam spend almost every day together, most days it wasn't no more than just an hour or so but it was all they needed. Dean was a lot less often, they had finally been able to talk through their problems and stuff but the past was still there, no matter how much they moved past it they both still had the memories of them being together.

Talon's walking greatly improved over the last two weeks, Buffy couldn't believe how well he was walking now. Klaus had finally gotten back to her after she had text him about him walking for the first time and all it said was, _wish I would have been there to see it._ It broke Buffy's heart that he was feeling like he was missing out on him growing up, if it was up to her she would just have them all live together so he wouldn't miss anything but she knew it was too much temptation.

Before the Winchester's visit they had at least been civil and talked when he came and picked Talon up and dropped him off but since the incident with Dean he would barley even look at her. He seemed different and it was killing her that she couldn't do anything to help him through whatever it was that he was going through. She had even talked to Elijah on a few occasions trying to see if he knew what was going on with Klaus but he was just as clueless as she was, but she could tell he was worried as well. She also made him promise that the weekends that he had Talon that he kept an eye on them, she didn't think he would do anything to him but if he was in this slump the entire weekend as well then Talon could get himself into trouble especially now that he was walking.

Each and every time she was around Klaus she tried to talk to him but each time was a bust but this weekend she wasn't going to let him off that easy. She had Rebekah pick Talon up a few hours ago so she would be able to have at least one conversation with him without any interruptions. She heard the knock on the door and her heart starting pounding knowing that they were about to have a huge argument. She opened the door and stood beside it allowing him to pass by her without having to have any kind of contact. He looked around the room obviously looking for his son and once he discovered that he wasn't there he turned around to Buffy and asked "Where is he?"

Buffy took a deep breath, "Not here."

He looked at her bewildered "What do you mean he's not here?"

"Don't be angry, I just felt like we needed to talk and since this is the only time I can get you to come around me I figured I'd take advantage of it." She responded.

"So let me get this straight, I only get to see my son two days a week and you decide it's a good idea to take that time away from me just because you need to talk?" Klaus was mad.

"You can keep him an extra day if you'd like, just talk to me please." She begged him.

He just looked at her, after staying quiet for far too long he finally said "So what do you need to talk about?"

She looked at him in disbelief "You really have to ask that question?"

"Look I really don't know what there's to talk about" He replied.

"We can't keep doing this, I get it its hard believe me I know that but I hate it that you won't even talk to me anymore." She said sadly.

"Were talking now" Klaus said emotionless.

"Seriously Klaus how can you stand there and act like this." Buffy said feelings the tears threatening to fall.

"How am I supposed to act? You want me to tell you how much it hurts every time we're in the same room together? You want me to tell you it pains me every time I see our son because it reminds me of what we were and what we could have been but it's even worse when I don't get to be with him? Are we supposed to sit here and cry about the past and talk about the what ifs? No matter how much we think about it or talk about it nothing can ever be any different between us. I wake up every day hoping that it will be just a little easier than the last but it's been what almost three months now and I feel no better than I did then." He finally opened up to her but once she heard his words she almost regretted making him say them.

She carefully took a step toward him "You can't keep all that inside, I know it's easier but it's going to make you lose control and let's face it, you losing control is not a good thing."

When he looked at her this time his expression had changed "I will never lose control again… I have too much to lose now…"

She took another step toward him, as soon as they were in touching distance she slowly took his hands in hers. As soon as they touched she couldn't help but look up at him, she knew the contact probably wasn't good for either of them but she couldn't help it. It had been so long since she had touched him, been this close to him. When she moved closer to him she felt him stiffen, she wasn't planning on kissing him or anything she just want to be closer to him she wanted her body touching his. So she stepped into him, laid her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. It took him a few moments to move but he finally did, he slowly put his arms around her pulling her even closer to him. They stood like this for a while before Buffy finally pulled back, not looking at him, she didn't want either of them to do anything that they may regret later.

"I'm sorry" Buffy finally whispered. "I know I shouldn't have done that."

Klaus stood silently not looking at her.

"Talon is with your sister" Buffy told him, knowing she already overstepped their boundaries.

He finally looked at her "I know I shouldn't be acting the way I have but it's all I can do to get through the day."

Buffy understood exactly what he meant, she didn't like how he was handling it but she knew he handled things differently than she did. "We're going to have to figure something out, for Talon's sake if nothing else."

"He does seem to pick up on everything doesn't he?" Klaus spoke softly.

"Yea he does" Buffy replied "It's hard to believe that he's going to be a year old already in less than 3 months."

Klaus just nodded in agreement.

Klaus stuck around for a little while longer before he left. Buffy didn't get everything out of the visit that she had hoped for but they had talked a little which was more than what it had been. She was grateful for anything that she got from him. Being a parent had changed her perspective on a lot of things, she really cared about Klaus but it was because of Talon that she needed to make sure that he was doing alright. In her opinion if Talon grew up with two happy parents then he was more likely to be happy, if his parents were unhappy she couldn't see how that wouldn't affect him.

That week had been a little harder on Buffy, she allowed Klaus to keep Talon for 4 days and she couldn't help but feel disconnected, she had never been away from him for that long. She knew since they were doing the whole shared parenting thing that she needed to get used to being apart from him on occasion but it was just a lot harder than she had thought.


	27. Chapter 27

___**BTVS/Originals Crossover**_

 **Chapter 27**

Over the next two months things seemed to start coming together a lot smoother. Buffy and Klaus had actually been on pretty good terms since the day she pretty much forced him to talk to her. She was happy to see him start to enjoy life again and they had actually been out a few times as a family and it wasn't as awkward as it had been. They didn't talk every day or anything but just enough to keep a friendship there.

Buffy had just left Hayley's when she decided to take an unexpected trip to the compound. Between the party she was helping Hayley plan for Cassandra's first birthday and the party she and Klaus were planning for Talon's first birthday, she noticed she kept getting their things switched. Since they were planning Talon's party at the compound she had been taking everything over there as she bought it. As soon as she got to the door Elijah was standing there with it open for her.

"I wasn't expecting you today." Elijah said as she walked past him.

"Sorry I realized that I took a few things to Hayley's that was supposed to be for Talon's party." She told him.

Elijah just smiled.

Once she put the bag with the rest of his birthday stuff she walked back into the living room where Elijah was standing. "Sorry if I was intruding."

"Not at all, I'm not meeting Gia until later." Elijah said.

She knew Elijah well enough to tell that something was up with him, it was like there was something he wanted to say but he was debating on it.

"What is it?" She asked him.

He looked at her with confusion in his eyes.

"I've known you for over 2 years now, I think I know when something's on your mind."

Elijah stared at her for a moment than went and sat on the couch and motioned for her to sit as well. Once she sat he looked to her and said "I've been thinking of something a lot lately, I kept asking myself if I should just let it go or if we should have a conversation about it."

Now it was her turn to be confused.

Once she didn't say anything he continued "We have been married for what a year and five months now but we haven't been together any of it and I was starting to wonder if there was something we should do about that?"

This shocked Buffy, she hadn't realized he had been thinking about that. "But what if we dissolve the marriage and the magic goes away with the marriage?"

"Well then you get to be human again, I know that's all you ever wanted." Elijah said kindly.

"But what if it kills me?" She asked seriously "This is something I've thought a lot about and I'm worried if we weren't married anymore that once the magic was gone that I'd die."

"Why would you think that?" Elijah asked her curiously.

"I don't know because that's how my life goes" Buffy said sarcastically "And remember when me and Klaus were in that accident that I would have clearly died from if I wouldn't have been a vampire, what if for some reason that wound comes back?"

Elijah looked at her obviously seeing that she really had thought about this. "So could you live forever being married to me?"

"If it means I'll stay alive… Elijah I don't want to die, not when I have so much to live for." She said as she looked down at Talon.

"We all really do, don't we? That little boy of yours has made some major changes to my family and all in the best way possible. I never thought anything or anyone could make Niklaus settle himself but he has really shocked all of us." Elijah said with a small smile.

"He has really shown how great of a father he can be, honestly I had my doubts, I was so afraid his old ways would come out and he would do something that would jeopardize him but it's been the complete opposite."

"I don't think it's only Talon that has brought out the best in him" Elijah paused. "I believe it is you as well."

His response surprised her, she hadn't expected him to say anything like that.

"I never thought I would tell you this but I truly believe you are good for my brother" He didn't say anything for a moment "I know what we had complicates things between you two but I believe I have finally moved past us completely and I know in my heart that you and Niklaus were meant for one another."

She felt her eyes starting to water, this conversation had turned into something she never expected to hear. "Elijah…"

"Don't" He interrupted her "I'm not telling you that the love that I once had for you isn't still there because it is but it's not for you, it was for the Buffy that I fell in love with, the Buffy that I married and she is not you… I can tell the difference in that now. It's almost like you had a twin and we were the ones in love, if that makes sense."

Buffy nodded "It makes complete sense."

"I've seen such a difference in Niklaus since you became a part of his life… A difference that we never thought we'd see, he seems like he's enjoying himself without having the normal destruction that he usually causes." Elijah sounded almost relieved to finally be getting this off his chest.

"I don't mean to sound rude but why are you telling me this?" Buffy asked cautiously almost afraid that she would upset him with the question.

Elijah took a deep breath then looked Buffy straight in the eyes "If you and Klaus think you have something between the two of you that is worth trying I think it would be a mistake not to explore that."

Buffy looked at him surprised "Are you serious?"

Elijah nodded "I feel like because of our history I may be keeping you and him of your true destiny."

Buffy felt like a weight had lifted from inside her that she never had really noticed was there before. She couldn't help but stand up, walk over to Elijah and wrap her arms around him. "Thank you."

She stepped back quickly not wanting to make their contact any stranger than it already was.

Buffy left just a few minutes after their conversation, she had to admit that this day had gone a lot better than she could have hoped. Elijah had pretty much gave his blessing for her and Klaus to see if what they had between them was as special as she thought it was. Now Buffy just needed to figure out how she was going to bring it up to Klaus, the only thing she knew for certain was it was going to be a day that neither of them would ever forget.

She started planning the details immediately, she knew with Cassandra's birthday being 2 weeks away than Talon's 2 weeks after that, that she would probably wait until after all that before bringing up anything to Klaus. She didn't want to be distracted, this was something that both of them have wanted for so long she needed everything to go perfectly and that seemed to be difficult with her. Once she decided she was going to wait she sent Elijah a quick text, thanking him once again and telling him that she was going to wait until after Talon's birthday before saying anything to Klaus. He told her he understood and he wouldn't say anything to him either so it would be a surprise.

The next two weeks went by so quickly Buffy couldn't believe it was already time for Cassandra's birthday. She was at Hayley's helping her get everything ready. They had just got the finishing touches down when Hayley suddenly stopped and looked at Buffy with a huge grin.

"What's going on with you? You've seemed extra chipper these last couple days." Buffy said eyeing her best friend.

"Uh.. I'm not supposed to say anything yet but I can't keep my mouth shut." She looked at Buffy with an odd expression "We found something out a couple days ago but Jackson thinks it would be better to not go spreading it around until we see the doctor."

Buffy couldn't help but smile and hug her friend "You guys are pregnant again?"

She felt her nodding "But as of right now let's just keep this between us alright?"

"Of course" Buffy was so happy for Hayley, she knew how much she wanted kids.

"I know it's soon, we didn't plan to have another so quickly but is it bad that I'm really excited about having another baby?" Hayley asked with the smile never leaving her mouth.

"It's not bad at all, they will be what a year and 9 months apart?"

"More like a year and 7 or 8 months, I'm at least a month along." Hayley corrected her.

"Duh" Buffy laughed.

They continued to talk until the first guest showed up. As soon as she seen Oliver she welcomed him with a friendly hug. They chatted for a few minutes then she excused herself. Buffy couldn't help but watch Hayley and Jackson throughout the whole party, she hoped that one day she could have what they had. Not the more baby's thing but just the relationship that they had and how they were as a family, anyone could tell how happy they were. She looked over to Talon playing with Cassandra and hoped one day he would be a part of a family that is as happy as Cassandra's.


	28. Chapter 28

___**BTVS/Originals Crossover**_

 **Chapter 28**

Buffy was still in bed when she heard someone pounding on the door. She looked over at the clock and it read 7AM, she grumbled then got out of bed and headed to the door. When she pretty much slammed the door open to reveal Klaus her mood automatically lightened. He smiled when he seen he had disturbed her.

"You're not still sleeping are you?" He chuckled.

"I was trying to" She headed back into her apartment "why are you here so early?"

"Just figured we could get an early start today" He said as he shut the door and followed her.

"Would have been nice to have a heads up, we were out late last night." Buffy said then yawned.

Buffy had stuck around after Cassandra's party the night before, she and Hayley had sat there and just talked for hours. She had only been home for a couple hours.

"I guess you should have got home earlier than huh?" He smirked.

"Or here's a better idea, how about next time you don't come so early." She said as she started making some coffee.

"I'll try to remember that" He said with a light laugh.

She poured herself a cup of coffee "You're going to be here even earlier next week aren't you?"

She turned around just as Klaus was moving closer to her which caused her to spill her coffee, he moved back just in time to only get a small spot on his shirt but more than half her cup was now on the floor.

"Seriously?" Buffy said a little too loud.

She turned back around and filled her cup back up then glared at Klaus. "You can clean that up."

She went and sat at the table, Klaus watched her unbelievably. He got a washcloth and Buffy actually thought for a minute that he was going to clean it up until she seen him trying to get the spot out of his shirt. She couldn't help but laugh which got his attention.

"What's so funny?" He asked her seriously.

"You trying to get that out." Buffy stood up "you need help?"

"I've got it" He said quickly taking his shirt off so he can get the spot better.

Buffy couldn't help but watch every move he made, she couldn't hide the fact that she was mesmerized by his body. She wasn't sure how long she stood there staring at him but when he finally looked back at her and their eyes met he stopped moving. Neither of them looked away for what seemed like an eternity. It was Klaus who broke the contact, Buffy almost went against her better judgement and did what her heart was telling her to do but she forced herself to take her eyes away from him. She has wanted nothing more than to be with this man standing in front of her for so long that it took a lot to hold herself back. When she heard Talon up in his bedroom she couldn't help but sigh in relief, with him being up it made being around Klaus that much easier.

She was about to head into Talon's room when Klaus stopped her "Let me."

She just stopped and watched as he opened the door and reappeared a minute later with a very smiley Talon. Before she thought about what she was about to say she said "I think he likes waking up to his daddy being here."

With that statement she and Klaus's eyes met again, it wasn't awkward exactly but there was a lot of tension between the two of them and it was very obvious.

She sighed "I didn't mean anything by that, I just meant he looks happy."

She hated that conversations like this couldn't be done between the two of them. They had only just got back to being comfortable around each other again and she didn't want anything to jeopardize their new fond relationship. He didn't know it yet but everything was going to change very soon but she hoped with every fiber in her body that everything went according to her plan, she knew she shouldn't have planned something so important but that was the reason entirely because it was so important and she couldn't let anything go wrong.

She must have been thinking a little too long because when she looked back to Klaus he was no longer standing where he had been. He now had Talon's bag in his hands and was heading to the door.

Before Klaus had a chance to get out the door Buffy said "Could I at least say bye to him?"

He turned and handed Talon to her without a word. She held him close to her and kissed him "I'll see you soon baby."

She reluctantly handed him back to his father. But before she took her hand away she mentally heard Talon tell her, _it's alright, I know this is all temporary._

Buffy couldn't help but smile which she knew threw Klaus off but he didn't say anything, he just walked out the door. It had been awhile since Talon talked to her that way, even though she was used to it, it still surprised her that her little boy was so special.

Once she was alone in her apartment again she attempted to go back to sleep but after laying there for nearly an hour she decided it was a bust and got back up. She was heading for the door when her phone beeped, she looked at her phone and seen she had a message from Elijah.

* _What happened between you and Niklaus?_

She looked at her phone confused.

 _*Nothing, why?_

 _*When he returned back home after picking Talon up he was in an awful mood._

 _*Seriously? I mean we had a little moment but nothing actually happened, he stopped it before it could._

 _*I don't know if it's such a good idea to continue like this, I know you have things planned out but I don't want you to be too late._

 _*Do you think that's possible?_

 _*I don't know, all I can tell you for sure is that he's hurting and you know that's never a good thing._

 _*Well I may just have to push it up then… Thank you Elijah._

 _*It's not a problem_

Buffy sat around the apartment for the next few hours trying to find a new plan, she hated pushing it up like this but she knew how Klaus was and if they kept having these almost moments he was likely to do something very stupid that could jeopardize their future together. Once she finally had a half way decent plan she called Willow and asked if she could make a trip to her apartment.

When Willow first got there she looked concerned, by Buffy's call she thought something was wrong. After insisting that everything was fine she got into why she called her.

"I was going to see if you and Rebekah wouldn't mind keeping an eye on Talon for a little bit when he gets back from his dads?" Buffy asked her best friend.

"You know we don't mind having the little guy, how long you talking for?" Willow asked.

"Hmm… Well that's the tricky part I'm not sure." Buffy said with a smile "Hopefully a couple days if you would."

Willow just looked at Buffy then finally said "What's going on?"

Buffy couldn't help but smile even bigger "As of right now I can't tell you, if everything goes well I will though I promise."

Willow sat for a moment "Why can't Klaus just keep him a couple extra days?"

Buffy knew Willow was reaching "I don't want him to know anything about it."

That threw Willow off, by the look on her face she was sure that it had something to do with Klaus. Which she was completely right about but Buffy wouldn't tell her that.

"So, it that a yes aunt Willow?" Buffy asked very sweetly.

"You know it is, but you better let me in on whatever it is that you're doing" Willow said glaring at Buffy.

"You know I will just not right now." Buffy assured her.

Willow tried a ton of different ways to get Buffy to tell her then but Buffy held her ground and kept her mouth shut. She didn't want anyone to know what she was up to, with Elijah being the only exception. If she and Klaus were going to try and make it work then she wanted them to tell everyone together as a pair.


	29. Chapter 29

___**BTVS/Originals Crossover**_

 **Chapter 29**

The next few days went by quicker than Buffy wanted them to. She knew she was running out of time to prepare for the beginning of the rest of her life. She only had a few more hours before she had to go pick Talon up, only a few more hours until Willow and Rebekah was going to make an appearance at the compound and request to take Talon home with them. She didn't know if everything would work as perfectly as she hoped it would but she could only wait and see. She and Willow had been texting back and forth all day making sure they have everything set up, she knew Willow was dying to know what was going on and she hated keeping it from her but this was something she needed to do on her own.

She took a deep breath and then sent the last text she would before seeing Klaus.

 _*Show time_

She got a reply back almost immediately.

 _*Take good care of my brother_

 _*I'll try the best I can_

She had to give Elijah a heads up about everything since he also resided at the compound with Klaus and having him hear the conversation that she and Klaus was about to have wasn't something she wanted. She knew they were in the past and they had both moved on but there was history there and she would never want to hurt him, she did still love Elijah it just wasn't the same kind of love anymore. She had begun to love him as family just as she had Rebekah.

When she pulled up at the compound she noticed Will's car immediately and couldn't help but feel like a weight had lifted from her. She just hoped Klaus wouldn't get suspicious about why Willow and Rebekah wanted to visit with Talon. He was a suspicious person by nature.

She walked up to the door, she was about to knock but realized she was shaking. She had to calm herself he was going to know immediately that something was going on if she couldn't get her heart rate back to normal. She cursed herself silently, afraid she was going to ruin this. After standing there for a good 5 minutes she finally knocked. When the door opened she couldn't believe who stood in front of her.

"It's so good to see you, you look wonderful" Buffy was pulled into a huge hug. "Motherhood has really been good for you."

As she pulled back she looked back at the blonde vampire "Why are you here?" She wasn't trying to be mean but this was not something she had expected Harmony had been gone for months, no one had heard a thing from her but here she was standing in front of her on one of the most important days of her life.

Just as Harmony was about to answer Buffy seen Willow.

"Hey I sent you a text, didn't you get it?" Willow said as she walked up behind Harmony.

Buffy looked at Willow obviously aggravated "Nope didn't get it."

"Oh Harmony just got back in town today and came by to pick up the last bit of her things" Willow said knowing exactly what Buffy was thinking.

Buffy sighed in relief, she couldn't help but smile a little "You sticking around New Orleans?" She finally asked looking at Harmony.

She shook her head "Nope going back to LA, that's where I'm meant to be, New Orleans just wasn't the place for me."

"That's sad to hear" Buffy replied obviously it was a lie but she was finally starting to calm and though it be best to play nice.

Harmony gave her a small smile "You don't have to act like you care, I know you don't care for me and you have every right not to."

That threw Buffy she hadn't expected Harmony to say something as open as that "What do you mean?"

"That's all in the past now, let's look forward can we?" Harmony said chipper "I know we will probably never be friends but I hope we can at least get to a place where you don't hate me."

After her small speech Harmony turned and went back into the house leaving Buffy and Willow at the door.

"What the?" Buffy asked her best friend.

"I have no idea." Willow replied before the two of them went inside.

As soon as Talon seen her he got a huge smile on his face. "Mama"

"Hey baby" she said as she swooped down and picked him up kissing him on the cheek.

Once Talon was secure in her arms she turned back and looked at Willow and Rebekah. "What are you two up to?"

Willow looked from Rebekah to Buffy "Well we was actually going to see if you wouldn't mind if Talon came to visit his aunties for a little bit?"

"I don't mind, you could have just called" Buffy said playing the part like she didn't set this up.

"I know but I thought you might of wanted to at least see him for a few minutes" Willow replied.

"Yea I think your right" She said as she kissed her son a few more times. "You want to go see auntie Will and Beks?"

Talon turned and looked at the two women then started reaching out for them. Buffy laughed "I guess that answers that"

Buffy spent about another 5 minutes with Talon before walking with Rebekah and Willow to their car. They stood and talked for a good half hour, Buffy knew she was stalling and by looking at Willow she also knew. She finally took Talon from Buffy and buckled him in his car seat. They said their goodbyes then Buffy went to her car and got in, trying to make it believable that her plan was to leave. Until she realized she left her keys inside. She got back out of the car, acting a little upset yelled a "forgot my keys" to Willow and Rebekah then headed back to the compound.

Once she got back to the door she got nervous again not sure if she should knock again or just go in. Eventually she just knocked. When no one came to the door she just let herself in. She was starting to think that Klaus wasn't there until she physically ran right into him.

"What are you doing in my house?" Klaus pretty much shouted.

"Forgot my keys" was all she could get out.

She looked at him dumbfounded not being able to produce any other words.

"Sorry thought you were someone else" he said a little more lightly.

Buffy couldn't help but laugh knowing who he must be talking about.

"That is not funny" Klaus said laughing a little himself now. "Alright maybe it is a little."

"It's nice to hear you laugh, it's been awhile" Buffy said testing the water.

"There hasn't been much to laugh about lately" Klaus replied not making eye contact with Buffy.

"Really with an almost 1 year old running around, I find sometimes it's hard to not laugh when he's around" Buffy said with a smile.

"But it's not often enough" He had obvious hurt in his voice.

"Then lets change that" Buffy said a little too quickly before thinking about what she was actually saying.

That got Klaus's attention, he was staring right at her willing her to continue but having him staring at her the way he was made everything she had been going over just vanish. She couldn't remember a single word that she was going to say to him except that she wanted him.

After way to much silence he finally spoke again "What did you mean by that?"

She took a deep breath "Move in with me."

She couldn't believe what she had just blurted out and by his face neither could he.

"Why would I do that?" He asked cautiously.

"To be with your son everyday…. And me if you'd have me…"

"You know we can't…."

"What if we could?" Buffy interrupted him. "Tell me would you want to be with me if it were possible?"

She felt like she waited forever for his answer. After so much silence it started getting to her. She honestly thought he would have answered yes and right away, in her mind this was something they had both wanted equally as much. But it was starting to seem like she may have been wrong. She couldn't wait anymore, she finally broke the eye contact that they had been sharing the entire uncomfortable time and went to grab her keys.

"Where are you going? Klaus finally spoke.

"You made it very obvious what your answer was, I'm sorry I assumed it wasn't just me." Buffy said trying to get out of the house as quickly as she could.

"Stop" Klaus shouted.

She was almost to the door when she felt his hands on her, he turned her around and as soon as he seen she had started crying his face soften. He took his hand and wiped the tears from her cheeks. Then placing his hand under her chin he made her look at him and as soon as their eyes met this time Buffy knew she had been wrong. She knew the look that she was seeing, it was the same look that she seen in the mirror every day.

Without thinking about what she did next she raised her lips to his, as soon as they touched it felt like nothing she had ever felt before, human or vampire. She felt him stiffen against her lips at first but that didn't last long, she knew he felt exactly what she was feeling. There was no denying what was between them was real. She was starting to think it was always there, just pushed so far down it was hidden until she became what she is now. After a very long and very satisfying kiss he finally pulled back.

"That shouldn't have happened" he finally said after he finally pulled himself back together.

Buffy wasn't sure if it was because of the kiss or what but she couldn't help but smile.

"What's happened to you? I thought this was something we agreed upon together." Klaus asked seriously.

"Well things have changed" Buffy finally said. "It looks like after all this time things are finally looking up for us."

Klaus looked at her oddly "How do you mean?"

"You may want to sit" Buffy took his hand and sat side by side with him on the couch.

She slowly got into everything about her and Elijah's conversation, she didn't leave out anything that he said, she needed him to know that this was truly his idea that they are in no way going behind his back. She then went into how she attempted to plan the whole thing and how they ended up getting to where they were at that moment. They sat and talked for hours but never did anymore. Finally when it was starting to get late Klaus stood, so she followed suit.

Klaus took a deep breath then looked at Buffy "I'm going to ask you to go home, I'd like to speak with my brother and formally get his blessing I wouldn't feel right any other way."

Buffy smiled up at him "Come see me after, will you?"

"You know I will" Klaus shared her smile.

Not wanting to she pushed herself to leave the compound. Once she got to the door she looked back at a smiling Klaus one more time before heading to her car. As soon as she sat down she sent a text to Elijah telling him that his brother needed to talk to him.


	30. Chapter 30

___**BTVS/Originals Crossover**_

 **Chapter 30**

Buffy had been back at her apartment now for hours and was starting to go a little stir crazy. She honestly thought she would have heard back from Klaus by now. She kept checking her phone to make sure she hadn't missed his call, knowing she wasn't going to find anything. She knew he wouldn't call he would just show up. She also knew that he and Elijah would have a lot to talk about. Elijah was giving his little brother the go to have a relationship with his wife, that's a huge thing. She knew there was nothing normal about them but even to a bunch of vampires this was a big deal.

She sat on the couch and before she knew it she was asleep. Waking the next morning to a ringing phone. It was just Willow checking in asking how things went, she told her as much of the truth as she could. She said things went pretty good she was just waiting to hear back about it. She knew Willow suspected this was all about Klaus and as much as she wanted to just blurt out everything especially right now when she was doing the waiting game, she knew that's not how she wanted it to happen. So she was just as evasive as she needed to be. Once she finally hung up with her she decided to send Klaus a quick text.

 _*Everything alright?_

After she didn't get a reply back from him she decided to send Elijah a text as well. Same message and she got the same response, none at all. She couldn't help but get even more frustrated. She went ahead and starting doing things around the house to take her mind off of waiting. After every piece of laundry was done, every dish in the house was clean, every floor was swept, every surface was cleaned she finally got a text from Elijah. Just pretty much telling her that everything was fine. It took a weight off her knowing that all was well.

It was almost an hour after the text from Elijah that she had a knock on her door. When she opened the door, the biggest smile crept up on her face. Standing in from of her was Klaus with a huge bouquet of flowers.

"I was told that women like this kind of thing" Klaus said with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

Buffy smiled again "You didn't have to go out and buy me flowers."

"Who said anything about buying" Klaus replied obviously with the nervousness behind him.

She couldn't help but laugh, took the flowers from him and went to find a vase to put them in. When she turned around Klaus was standing right in front of her. He took her hands in his.

"Buffy I've been around for a long time and I've had my ups and downs with relationships but never in my centuries of living have I ever met a person who makes me feel the way you do." He paused for a moment "I know our relationship has been anything but what it should be but I'd like for you to give me the opportunity to show you that I can be the man you need and can depend on, the only thing that matters to me is the happiness of you and our son."

"You know I want nothing more than to be with you." Buffy said looking up at Klaus.

"I know" He smirked "I do have one condition though."

"Oh yea" Buffy responded.

"Yes" He looked around her smallish apartment "We cannot live here, I know this was alright for you and Talon but we need more room."

Buffy laughed "That can easily be changed."

"I was hoping you'd be alright with it because I actually already have a place in mind." Klaus told her.

"Oh yea" She replied surprised that he had already thought that far ahead.

"Yep and actually were almost late so we have to get going." He said.

Buffy looked at him confused "Almost late?"

He smiled "come on."

So she did, she followed him out of her apartment without asking anymore questions. They drove about 5 minutes and then pulled up to a gorgeous house. It was huge but Buffy didn't expect any different, she knew Klaus well enough to know he wouldn't settle for anything less. He was out of the car and opening her door before she even had the time to reach the door handle. She took his hand and they walked up to the house. A man probably in his late 40s greeted them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Mikaelson" He put his hand out to them "It's great to meet you."

Buffy couldn't help but smile for the first time about being called Mrs. Mikaelson. They followed the man into the house and Buffy loved it immediately, it reminded her a lot of the compound but so much more homey. After walking from room to room she loved it more and more, looking at Klaus she now knew that that was the point, he knew that she would love it. She hadn't realized just how well he knew her as well. Once they were back in the main room again the realtor started to go over the details but Klaus told him he didn't need to.

He looked at Buffy. "What do you think?"

"I love it but you knew I would, didn't you?" She said with a smile.

He nodded then looked at the realtor "We'll take it."

Buffy half expected Klaus to compel the realtor but he didn't, he actually intended to purchase the house. Which made her heart swell, they were doing everything so humanly, it made it seem that much more real to her. When the realtor brought the paperwork over to her and she noticed it was her name on the deed she was confused.

She looked at Klaus "Why are both of our names not on here?"

"Well I figured it was best if we had that in your name you know for invitation reasons" Klaus said with a smile.

She laughed to herself, not really sure why she hadn't thought of that.

Once all the papers were filled out they sent the realtor away so they could have sometime alone in their new home. Klaus compelled the realtor to finish the rest of the process without them being present. As soon as they were alone Buffy was in his arms and she didn't leave them until it was almost dark.

They were laying on the floor with only each other wrapped around them when Buffy finally spoke "I think we should probably check on our son."

"Soon enough" Klaus kissed her "Actually Elijah picked him up from Willow and Rebekah this afternoon."

Buffy couldn't believe how Klaus had seriously thought everything through. It just made her love him that much more. They didn't do much talking the rest of the night but was woke up by the door bell ringing the next morning. After they got dressed Klaus went and answered the door and to Buffy's surprise it was the moving people with not only Klaus's things but hers as well.


	31. Chapter 31

_**BTVS/Originals Crossover**_

 **Chapter 31**

Buffy couldn't believe how easily they fell into the family roll. Once they had Talon and they were all in their new home, everything finally felt like it was supposed to. She honestly thought it would take some getting used to, she knew she had lived in the compound with Klaus and Elijah for a while but this was different, this was their home.

They had been there for a few days and the only one who actually knew anything certain was Elijah, they figured with Talon's birthday being so close and all their friends and family would be there that it would be announced then. Buffy knew it might not work out exactly as she planned and they may have to tell others before then but she was in such a state of bliss with everything finally coming together she really didn't care. She figured she'd just go with it and if something came up she'd deal with it then.

Buffy and Klaus didn't do much outside of their new home over the next week. She hated to admit that she was one of them people who didn't want to leave her lovers side but that was exactly what she had become. They were together every second of everyday that week, with the only one seeing them was their son. When his party was finally approaching Buffy knew it was time to go interact with the outside world again.

She called Hayley and Willow, gave them the directions to her new house telling them the party had changed locations to there instead of the compound.

Willow pulled up first with Hayley only a couple minutes behind. Buffy and Willow were still outside talking when Hayley got there.

"This place is beautiful" Hayley said as she walked up to them.

"It really is, wait until you see the inside" Buffy said with a smile.

She turned around with her best friends following, she knew as soon as they went inside her secret would be out. She heard a gasp from behind her, she wasn't sure which of her friends it was but she was thinking Willow. When she turned around their eyes were on her.

"Ladies welcome to my new house" Buffy said looking at the stunned werewolf and witch.

"How" Willow said in awe "This place is amazing."

"She had help" Klaus said as he entered the room.

Willows smile widened "I knew it."

Hayley was looking confused between the two of them. "Wait… You two?"

Buffy couldn't help but laugh, she hated that Hayley was so out of the loop but she couldn't help but laugh at her confusion. "Yea we're officially together, well at least we will be tonight."

"Aww" Hayley wrapped her arms around Buffy "I'm so happy for you."

"That's my cue to go" Klaus said.

Buffy looked at him and couldn't help but smile at his obvious uncomfortableness, this obviously wasn't something he was used to. He wasn't used to anything relatively close to an actual relationship with anyone except his siblings. Now with having Buffy in his life that would all change, he would not only have more family but a lot of friends as well. Buffy was always someone who was surrounded by people and Klaus was the complete opposite he was always alone, he believed having people around you made you weak and Buffy believed it made you stronger. She knew this wouldn't be easy but she knew it would be worth every challange they face.

Klaus disappeared for a minute then returned holding Talon. Buffy walked up to them and kissed Talon on his head "Be good for daddy, see you in a little bit birthday boy."

"Bye bye" Talon smiled.

Then Buffy kissed Klaus expecting it to be just a simple, I'll see you later kiss, but it turned out a lot more than that. When she finally pulled back she was left breathless, Klaus just smirked then headed out the door.

"It's hard to believe he's the same Klaus Mikaelson" Hayley said amazed at the change.

Buffy just smiled then changed the subject "You two ready to start decorating."

Willow laughed and Hayley looked at Buffy in disbelief "You better start talking, how did this happen?"

Buffy told them about everything while they were working on decorating the house. It was obvious Willow was happy to know her suspicions were finally confirmed. It took them a little longer to get everything done since they kept stopping and talking but by the time the first guest arrived the house looked perfect. The house filled quickly and when everyone was there Buffy text Klaus to bring Talon back. He walked in the door a few minutes later with a very happy little boy, Talon was obviously Buffy's son he loved being around people and he always seemed to be the center of everything.

Buffy knew by looking around the room at her and Klaus's friends and family some were suspicious of what was going on. It's not like they hid their belongings and someone as close to Klaus like Rebekah noticed his things and the same went with Dawn. Buffy ended up telling Dawn that she had moved from her apartment and with some help she was able to get the house. She didn't mention Klaus but she knew Dawn was suspicious.

After everyone sang happy birthday and Talon attempted to blow out his candle Buffy knew it was time to finally tell everyone. First she found Elijah in the crowd to make sure he was going to be ok being in the room for the announcement. He gave a knowing nod and smiled warmly.

"I just want to thank all of you for being here with us to celebrate this special day" Buffy began getting everyone's attention

"This last year has been anything but easy but I believe it has brought everyone here that much closer" Buffy looked at Embry and Helena.

"I couldn't have asked for a better bunch of people for my son to grow up around" She smiled down at Talon making an absolute mess with his cake.

Buffy took a deep breath, looked at Klaus then out to all of their guests "And since we have all of you here there is also something else I would like to announce."

Buffy and Elijah's eyes met one more time before she took Klaus's hand in hers "Klaus and I have decided to give this little boy a chance to have a true family.." Buffy paused for a moment "the house that you are all standing in right now is actually our home, we purchased it last week."

As she looked through the faces of her friends and family she seen a lot of different reactions. Some were furious, some were smiling, some looked confused and some were looking at Elijah almost like they were scared.

To Buffy's surprise Elijah started to talk "Brother I am happy that you have finally found someone in your life that you feel deserves to see your true self, it took a millennium but late is better than never."

Buffy felt her eyes watering, she knew that must have been hard for him to say in front of all these people.

"None of this would be possible without you brother" Klaus said with so much emotion.

They got back to Talon's party but she knew she was to expect a couple of very unhappy sisters. Especially when they realized that Willow already knew, she tried to pretend she didn't but she wasn't too good at hiding the truth.

Buffy seen Faith walking over to her "Way to go B, who'd a known you'd be able to tame him."

Buffy busted out laughing "Tame him?"

"Yea, he was like a vicious tiger now he's more like a house cat" Faith said in all seriousness.

"House cat huh?" Klaus said from behind Buffy.

Faith smiled as she walked away. Buffy turned around and looked up at Klaus. She couldn't help but laugh "A house cat."

"I'd say I'm a little more vicious than a house cat" Klaus said with a smile.

It only took a few more minutes for Rebekah to make it over to them followed very closely by Dawn. To her surprise Rebekah threw her arms around her "Welcome to the family… Again."

As soon as she released her she smacked her on the arm "I can't believe you two didn't tell me."

"Me either" Dawn tried to be mad to.

"I know you guys are upset that we kept this from you but we decided it would be best to just tell everyone at once" Buffy told them.

"I'm taking it Elijah knew though" Rebekah asked.

Buffy nodded "This wouldn't be happening if it wasn't for him, this is all because of him."

Dawn gave a confused look "I don't understand."

"He's the one who came to me and told me I shouldn't let our past stand in the way of how things are supposed to be." Buffy told her sister. "We would have never went behind his back…" She paused "Not again anyway" she said thinking about how the start of her and Klaus was behind his back.

"Well I hope you can keep this one in check" Rebekah said referring to Klaus as she started to walk away.

"I'll try my hardest." Buffy couldn't help but laugh a little.

The rest of the party went perfectly, Buffy believed that she and Klaus probably spoke to each of their guests individually to, they all wanted to congratulate them on their relationship. Which she had expected nothing less, she knew that the Original hybrid finally settling down was huge news for New Orleans.

Once they were finally alone again Buffy knew just how lucky she was, the man that she intended on spending the rest of her immortal life with may have had a really bad bad side but his good side outweighed that every time. Just watching him across the room cleaning up the mess that their friends left made her finally feel that she was complete. Growing up she always felt like there was something missing and she always put it off as being caused by being The Slayer. She thought for a moment that she had found it in Elijah and maybe she had for her human self but she never truly had the time to thoroughly think about everything between her and Elijah, their relationship went so fast. She wondered to herself if she was still human if she would have ever been led back to Klaus, since he was the first of the brothers that she had any kind of relationship with, before Elijah swept her off her feet.

She shook them thoughts out of her head, she knew Elijah would always be a part of her heart but Klaus will always be the main part of it. She always wondered if she would have a happily ever after story and in that moment she did. She knew eternity was a long time especially for someone like Klaus that had always thought of loving someone as a weakness. She didn't know where their relationship would go years down the road but she felt hopeful. She knew he truly loved her like he had no other and that was good enough for her.

* * *

 _Thank you to all who have read through all four parts of my Torn Series. The last one took me a lot longer than the other, I really had a hard time ending it. I knew in the end I wanted it to be Buffy and Klaus but I was having a hard time getting to that point. There were so many obstacles in their way so I just wanted to make sure I made it happen the right way. I know a lot of people got confused at the end of Torn Apart and I'm sorry about that, I hope I made up for it...  
_


End file.
